Sweet Sugar Honey!
by Jung Eunhee
Summary: Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah namun orangtuanya memaksa. Bahkan orangtuanya sudah menyiapkan seorang asisten untuk mempersiapkannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Apakah Kyungsoo akan luluh dan menuruti keinginan orangtuanya? KAISOO FIC! YAOI! MPREG! BL! OOC, ABAL! FF GAGAL. [Chapter 10 END]
1. Introduction

Title : Sweet Sugar Honey!

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (25 tahun)

Kim Jongin [Kai] (24 tahun)

Do Chanyeol (28 tahun)

Byun Baekhyun (28 tahun)

Etc.

Genre : Drama & Humor

Rating : T

Summary : Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah namun orangtuanya memaksa. Bahkan orangtuanya sudah menyiapkan seorang asisten untuk mempersiapkannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Apakah Kyungsoo akan luluh dan menuruti keinginan orangtuanya? KAISOO FIC! YAOI! MPREG! BL! OOC, ABAL! FF GAGAL.

Disclaimer : KAI & D.O BELONG TO GOD, SMENT, THEIR FAMILY AND EACH OTHER. :)

WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, PLOT PASARAN, YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! MPREG! JUDUL NGGAK NYAMBUNG SAMA CERITA… FF INI CUMA HIBURAN SEMATA! OOC PARAH!

Annyeonghasaeyo… :)

Jung Eunhee is back!

Nih, aku bawain FF KaiSoo kayak yang aku janjiin kemarin..

Maaf kalau jelek dan nggak memuaskan…

Dan ini sangat freak. Jeongmal mianhae!

Don't be silent readers! :D

GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!

.

.

.

.

.

HERE WE GO!

[CHAPTER 1]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh orang dewasa dalam ruang keluarga di kediaman keluarga Do kini tengah serius mendengarkan untaian kata-kata penuh petuah dari sang kepala keluarga, Kris Do.

"…dan karena itulah, Appa ingin kau segera menikah dengan namja itu! Arasseo, Kyungie?" begitulah kira-kira penutup dari wejangan panjang nan lebar oleh Kris Do selaku kepala keluarga Do

Seluruh anggota keluarga terdiam mencerna kata-kata Mr. Kris lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Berbeda dengan Do Kyungsoo—si objek yang sejak tadi dibicarakan, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju

"Andwae, appa! Sirheo! Aku namja tulen dan manly! Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan namja juga? Aku tidak mau jadi seperti Baekhyun eonnie (?) yang jadi uke! Aku mau jadi seme! Hiks! Huweee… Tao eomma… Aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja!" Kyungsoo langsung menangis dan menghambur ke pelukan eommanya, Tao, yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyetujui perkataan suaminya yang sunggah ganteng luar biasa #PLAK!

"Apanya yang namja tulen dan manly? Mana ada namja tulen yang sudah berumur 25 tahun menangis pada eommanya dan bilang tidak mau menikah? Ck! Ini memang salah kita, Tao chagi…" Kris mengusap kasar kepalanya tanda frustasi

"Ne yeobo… Ini memang salah kita…" Tao mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo yang sangat halus

"Maksud appa dan eomma apa? Jongmal moreugeseo…" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat bulat itu.(?)

"Kyungie… Apa kau lupa kalau sejak bayi sampai berumur 5 tahun kamu tidak pernah memakai baju namja? Itu semua karena appa dan eomma sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak kamu masih di dalam kandungan eomma… Mulai dari gaya brcinta mendapat anak perempuan (?), mempersiapkan nama perempuan, sampai-sampai selalu menganggapmu yeoja sejak kamu di dalam kandungan sampai akhirnya kamu lahir. Kamu terlahir sebagai namja, Kyungie… Eomma dan appa kecewa, tapi kami tetap senang karena ternyata kamu punya kelainan seperti Baekhyun.. Sejak kecil dokter memvonismu menderita hermaphrodite, Kyungie… Kau namja tapi tidak sepenuhnya namja karena kau bisa hamil, chagi…" jelas Tao—meskipun tidak terlalu jelas

"Mwo? Kenapa eomma baru mengatakannya sekarang? Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Appa dan eomma tidak boleh memaksaku! Aku tidak mau dipaksa karena sekarang aku sudah dewasa! Aku mau bermain-main dulu bersama Hyo… Kalau aku menikah, Hyo bagaimana? Hiks-hiks… Kalau suamiku nanti tidak mau menerima Hyo, apa yang harus kulakukan? Huwee…" Kyungsoo masih merengek pada Tao yang kini hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tao kesal juga karena anak bungsunya itu sangatlah manja dan feminin.

"Aigoo Kyungie-ah… Kenapa harus takut kehilangan Hyo? Kau kan bisa terus bersama dengan Hyo meskipun sudah menikah… Ckckck… Apanya yang sudah 25 tahun? Masalah seperti itu saja dipeributkan…"

Baekhyun mendecih kesal pada adik iparnya yang terlalu kekanakan itu. Sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk pantat (?) bayi mungil yang sedang tidur dalam dekapannya. Bayi berumur 8 bulan berjenis kelamin namja bernama Do Chanhyun dalam dekapannya adalah buah hatinya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga bukan namja sembarangan karena ia juga divonis seperti Kyungsoo, oleh karena itu keluarga Do merestui pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol karena ia dapat memberikan keturunan bagi keluarga Do.

Ok, sebenarnya Tao juga bukan yeoja, tapi namja. Penyakit Kyungsoo—hermaphrodite adalah keturunan dari Tao. Tak ada yang sadar bahwa Tao adalah namja karena ia selalu menggunakan pakaian yeoja setelah menikah dengan Kris.

"Andwae! Sirheo!" Kyungsoo masih merengek pada Tao

"Do Kyungsoo! Dengarkan appa!" bentak Kris—dan semua hening karena takut kalau Kris marah.

Kris akan sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Dulu, ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih kecil, ia pernah membanting sebuah meja porselen hingga hancur berkeping-keping karena Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting—keong, hingga Kris pusing mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memelihara Keong karena Kyungsoo sangatlah lamban, seperti keong, dan Kyungsoo tidak terima lalu menangis dan merengek-rengek pada Kris—mengadukan kenakalan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tertawa-tawa senang karena berhasil membuat adiknya menangis. Dan meja porselen berharga jutaan won harus hancur karena dibanting oleh Kris.

"Baiklah… Aku sudah cukup tua untuk marah-marah. Cukup dengar dan turuti kata-kata appa, Kyungsoo. Appa ingin agar kamu menikah dengan namja yang sudah appa pilihkan untukmu. Dan sebelum kamu menikah dengan namja itu, appa telah mempersiapkan seseorang yang akan melatihmu secara khusus untuk menjadi istri yang baik. Appa tidak mau kamu mempermalukan kehormatan keluarga Do dengan menjadi istri ceroboh yang manja dan terus-terusan merengek pada suamimu. Arasseo?" Kris menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk sabar dalam menghadapi anak bungsunya yang kadang-kadang memang minta ditendang.

"Appa…" kali ini Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus andalannya—aegyo dengan puppy eyes agar appanya luluh

"Andwae!" jawab Kris dengan tatapan 'KAU-HARUS-MENURUTI-APPA!'

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pasrah dan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya.

'Uh! Appa sekarang tambah galak. Aku sudah tidak bisa merayunya dengan aegyoku!..' rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati

"Ah, iya, aku hampir lupa kalau asisten Kyungsoo sudah datang sejak tadi… Kai-ssi, silahkan masuk!" seru Kris cukup nyaring

"Annyeonghaseyo.."

Masuklah seorang namja berpakaian setelan jas rapi lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Dilihat secara fisik, namja ini sangat tampan, lihat saja bibirnya yang tebal, kulit tan yang membuatnya semakin sexy, dan tinggi tubuhnya yang semampai. Kai memang sosok yang mengagumkan—menurut Kyungsoo.

"Appa..? Kau bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin—…" Chanyeol terbengong melihat sosok Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul di sana

"Ne, Kai akan menjadi asisten dari Kyungsoo selama satu bulan ke depan saat hari pernikahan Kyungsoo tiba." Ucap Kris final

"Ne.. Kai-imnida. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi asisten dari tuan muda Kyungsoo. Kamsahamnida.." Kai memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat, lalu membungkukan badannya hormat

Seluruh anggota keluarga Do lagi-lagi terdiam karena heran. Tak menyangka dengan keputusan Kris yang sangat aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi namamu Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai dengan malas

"Ne, tuan muda.." jawab Kai dengan senyuman mautnya

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku tidak suka.. Panggil saja namaku." Ujar Kyungsoo

"Ne, Kyungsoo-err-hyung?"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu, membuat Kai gemas melihatnya

"Ehmm… Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Kenapa menyebutku hyung? Kau terlihat lebih tua dariku.." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Animnida, tuan muda—maksudku, hyung. Aku lebih muda satu tahun darimu, Hyung. Sebelum menjadi asistenmu, aku sudah mempelajari biodatamu, hyung…" Kai langsung memperlihatkan senyuman lebaarnya

"Oh, geureohkke? Arasseo. Lalu aku harus apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Hmm… Aku sudah menyiapkan daftar aktivitas yang akan hyung lakukan. Ada banyak hal dan mungkin hyung bisa memilih mau melakukan yang mana terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana kalau memasak?" tanya Kai

"Masak? Aku suka masak! Kkajja!" Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Kai menuju dapur

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sangat enak, hyung!" Kai berteriak antusias setelah merasakan spaghetti buatan Kyungsoo

"Jinjja? Syukurlah. Aku pikir kurang asin.." Kyungsoo menghela napas lega

"Aniya, hyung… Ini enak sekali.. Masakanmu sangat enak, hyung." ujar Kai lagi

"Gomawo…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu nilai A+ untuk memasak." Kai buru-buru mengeluarkan Galaxy Note 3-nya, lalu menuliskan nilai Kyungsoo

"Eh? Apakah harus memakai penilaian juga?"

"Ne hyung… Calon suami hyung ingin agar aku memberi nilai atas pelatihan ini, sehingga ia bisa mengetahui apakah hyung adalah istri yang baik atau bukan…" jelas Kai

"Ck! Apa-apaan orang itu! Kalau tidak mau menerimaku apa adanya sebagai istri, untuk apa menikah denganku.." gerutu Kyungsoo sambil ikut memakan spagetthi yang ia buat

"Hyung, sebenarnya calon suamimu adalah orang yang baik… Hanya saja dia memang sedikit pemilih dalam masalah pendamping hidup." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"Arasseo… Dasar orang kaya! Eumm.. Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ne, hyung.. Aku sangat mengenalnya… Dia orang yang baik, dan dia bilang dia tertarik pada Hyung hanya dengan foto hyung saja.."

"Jinjja? Bolehkah aku melihat fotonya? Kenapa dia sudah tahu tentangku, bahkan aku baru diberitahu akan menikah dengannya hari ini? Ini tidak adil!" Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya

"Mianhae, hyung. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikannya… Ini sesuai perjanjian dengan Mr. Do dan Keluarga Kim.." tolak Kai halus

"Mwo? Jadi tidak boleh? Aissh! Ya sudah kalau begitu… Jadi marganya Kim? Boleh aku tahu nama lengkapnya?" Kyungsoo penasaran

"Mianhae, hyung.. Itu juga tidak boleh. Hyung baru akan tahu saat menikah nanti… Sekali lagi, mianhae hyung…"

"YA! Kenapa mengetahui namanya saja tidak boleh? Kalau begitu aku benar-benar menolak perjodohan ini! Apa-apaan tidak boleh tahu nama lengkap? Isshh…"

Kai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat imut itu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya—kesal sekaligus malu dan sedih

"Mianhae hyung, aku hanya tak bisa mengontrol tawaku.." Kai masih berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa

"Kai…"

"Ne, hyung..?" kini Kai sudah berhenti tertawa dan menatap Kyungsoo serius

"Aku tidak mau menikah… Bisakah ini dibatalkan saja?" kali ini Kyungsoo membalas tatapam serius Kai

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Kai

"Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, bukan dengan orang yang tidak kukenal? Hh… Eotteohke? Lagipula orang itu namja… Apa mau dia menikah dengan namja juga? Apalagi namja aneh sepertiku yang punya penyakit yang bahkan baru kutahu beberapa jam yang lalu…" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal

"Hyung, calon suamimu itu gay dan dia sangat senang begitu tahu kalau orang yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah namja yang bisa memberinya anak… Ia begitu senang dan dia bilang dia sangat berterima kasih pada orangtua hyung karena sudah melahirkan namja seperti hyung di dunia ini.." Kai mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo

"Jeongmal? Sebegitu kenalkah kamu padanya, Kai? Apa kau sahabatnya atau apa sampai kau bisa tahu isi hatinya seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai curiga

"Aku memang sangat dekat dengannya dan aku sangat kenal dengannya, aku sangat hafal dengan semua sifatnya, hyung…"

"Lalu kenapa bukan kau yang menikah dengannya? Bukannya kamu sangat kenal dengannya? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aniya hyung.. A-aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya.." ujar Kai tergagap

"Apa jangan-jangan kau adalah mantan kekasihnya dan mencoba membalas dendam padaku karena kamu tidak bisa menikahinya. Kau tidak bisa punya anak sepertiku, makanya kamu marah padaku dan berencana jahat padaku.. Mengaku sajalah, Kai.." tuduh Kyungsoo

Kai menganga dan menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Darimana Kyungsoo mendapat pikiran semacam itu? Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Benarkan? Baiklah… Menikah saja dengan pangeranmu itu dan biarkan aku hidup tenang, Kai…" Kyungsoo meniup kukunya santai

"Hyung… Apa yang kau bicarakan? Pikiranmu terlalu picik, hyung! Aku bukan kekasih calon suamimu, dan aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud untuk mencelakaimu…" balas Kai sabar

"Lalu?"

"Hyung, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Aku hanya ingin membantumu dan keluargamu, hyung. Itu saja… Kenapa malah dituduh seperti itu? Mana mungkin aku mau repot-repot menjadi asisten pribadimu kalau aku adalah kekasih calon suamimu itu. Mungkin sekarang aku sedang bersenang-senang dengannya dan sebisa mungkin menggagalkan pernikahan kalian… Ckckck… Baik, hyung… Aku sudah selesai." Kai menaruh alat makannya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terpaku di kursinya

"KAI! KAJIMA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END/TBC!

Aigoo…

Pasti ancur banget yaa?

Jeongmal mianhaeyo…

Aku emang author abal yang sering banget gagal dalam membuat FF, entah TYPO, entah ceritanya malesin banget atau bikin ilfeel…

Pokoknya aku minta maaf kalau Kaisoonya jelek..

Jangan lupa RnR yaa chingudeul…

Jangan jadi SR…

Neomu kamsahae udah mau baca FF abal nan gaje milikki ini…

*deep bow

Kalau reviewnya lebih dari 10, aku bakal lanjut…

Gomawoyo…


	2. Cooking? Cooking!

Title : Sweet Sugar Honey!

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (25 tahun)

Kim Jongin [Kai] (24 tahun)

Do Chanyeol (28 tahun)

Byun Baekhyun (28 tahun)

Etc.

Genre : Drama & Humor

Rating : T

Summary : Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah namun orangtuanya memaksa. Bahkan orangtuanya sudah menyiapkan seorang asisten untuk mempersiapkannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Apakah Kyungsoo akan luluh dan menuruti keinginan orangtuanya? KAISOO FIC! YAOI! MPREG! BL! OOC, ABAL! FF GAGAL.

Disclaimer : KAI & D.O BELONG TO GOD, SMENT, THEIR FAMILY AND EACH OTHER. :)

WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, PLOT PASARAN, YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! MPREG! JUDUL NGGAK NYAMBUNG SAMA CERITA… FF INI CUMA HIBURAN SEMATA! OOC PARAH!

GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!

.

.

.

.

.

HERE WE GO!

[CHAPTER 2]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DINNING ROOM

Kai menganga dan menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Darimana Kyungsoo mendapat pikiran semacam itu? Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Benarkan? Baiklah… Menikah saja dengan pangeranmu itu dan biarkan aku hidup tenang, Kai…" Kyungsoo meniup kukunya santai

"Hyung… Apa yang kau bicarakan? Pikiranmu terlalu picik, hyung! Aku bukan kekasih calon suamimu, dan aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud untuk mencelakaimu…" balas Kai sabar

"Lalu?"

"Hyung, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Aku hanya ingin membantumu dan keluargamu, hyung. Itu saja… Kenapa malah dituduh seperti itu? Mana mungkin aku mau repot-repot menjadi asisten pribadimu kalau aku adalah kekasih calon suamimu itu. Mungkin sekarang aku sedang bersenang-senang dengannya dan sebisa mungkin menggagalkan pernikahan kalian… Ckckck… Baik, hyung… Aku sudah selesai." Kai menaruh alat makannya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terpaku di kursinya

"KAI! KAJIMA!" teriak Kyungsoo, namun terlambat—Kai sudah melangkah pergi

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK'S ROOM

"Eonnie… Eotteohkke..? Kenapa Kai malah marah padaku… Aku kan hanya bercanda… Dia galak sekali…" Kyungsoo merengek-rengek pada Baekhyun

PUK! Botol dot Chanhyun dengan mulusnya mendarat di kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengaduh. Apabila Kyungsoo sedang bingung atau sedih, pasti ia akan datang pada Baekhyun. OK, ini memang aneh, tapi Kyungsoo memang dibiasakan dari kecil untuk memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Oppa, sehingga ia juga memanggil Baekhyun yang notabene istri Chanyeol dengan sebutan eonnie. Ya, memang keluarga Do itu pada dasarnya aneh. Mereka sangat ingin punya anak perempuan, sampai-sampai si polos Kyungsoo jadi tumbalnya.

"Aisshh! Jinjja baboya! Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu? Itu bukan bercanda namanya, Kyungie… Pasti dia marah sekali padamu…" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanhyun yang baru saja selesai menyusu padanya (?).

"Eonnie… Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya marah…" Kyungsoo kini menundukkan wajahnya—menahan tangis

"Jangan menangis, Kyung! Nanti Chanhyun terganggu oleh tangisanmu. Kau harus minta maaf padanya. Kai sekarang sedang bersama Chanyeol. Untung Chanyeol tahu kalau situasinya panas seperti ini, jadi dia langsung mendekati Kai yang sedang emosi. Cepat minta maaf pada Kai, Kyungie… Aku akan menidurkan Chanhyun sebentar."

"Tapi eonnie…"

Baekhyun langsung memberi Kyungsoo deathglare—yang artinya 'KAU-HARUS-MENURUTIKU!'.

"Ne, eonnie.."

Kyungsoo melangkah gontai keluar dari kamar Chan-Baek. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini malah sibuk menciumi bayi mungilnya.

"Ahjumma-mu itu aneh sekali, Hyunie… Kalau sudah besar nanti, jangan seperti dia, ne? Anak eomma yang terbaik… Cup-cup-cup.." dikecupnya seluruh wajah Chanhyun, sampai bayi itu tertawa geli

Baekhyun membaringkan Chanhyun dan menyanyikan lullaby untuk Chanhyun dengan suara emasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GARDEN

Kai dan Chanyeol sedang terlihat mengobrol bersama. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai dan menymangatinya. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu jadi semakin bersalah pada Kai.

"Kai…" panggil Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena menyesal

"Ne, na kanda… Hwaiting, Kai…" Chanyeol meninggalkan Kai sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di dekat pintu

"Temui, dia…" bisik Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo

"Ne, oppa.." jawab Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan mendekati Kai yang sedang duduk termenung di kursi taman belakang rumahnya. Ia duduk di sebelah Kai dan menghela napasnya pelan, lalu memulai pembicaraan

"Kai…" sapa Kyungsoo takut-takut

"Ye, hyung?" Kai menjawab dengan nada yang sangat datar

"Ehhmm, aku ingin minta maaf padamu Kai… Mianhae, kalau kata-kataku terlalu kasar dan tidak sopan… Jeongmal mianhaeyo…" Kyungsoo meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Gwaencanha, hyung. Mungkin aku juga yang terlalu sensitif dengan kata-katamu, hyung. Mianhae karena aku meninggalkan hyung di ruang makan sendirian tadi." Kini tatapan Kai melembut saat menatap Kyungsoo

"Aniya, Kai… Nae jalmothageseo… Aku memang keterlaluan tadi. Mianhae…" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan memelas seperti berkata 'MEMANG-AKU-YANG-SALAH'

"Hmm, geuraeyo… Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita melanjutkan penilaian pada hari ini. Karena hari ini memasak, menurutku kita harus memasak lagi, hyung agar lembar penilaianmu penuh dan bisa kuberikan pada calon suamimu bulan depan." ujar Kai bersemangat

"Kau tidak marah lagi?" Kyungsoo masih tak yakin

"Aku tidak marah hyung… Kkajja!" Kai tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke dalam rumah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KITCHEN

Kai membantu Kyungsoo membuat blackforest. Kyungsoo bertugas mengolah bahan-bahannya, sedangkan Kai menyediakan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh 'chef' Kyungsoo.

"Kai, tolong bukakan tepung ini dan masukan kesini seluruhnya, ne?" Kyungsoo memberikan Kai sebungkus tepung terigu 500 gram dan menunjuk sebuah mangkuk yang cukup besar untuk menaruh tepung tadi

"Ne, algeseumnida.." Kai pura-pura memberi hormat pada Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh sambil mempersiapkan alat-alat memasak lainnya

Kini Kai hanya termangu memandangi sebungkus tepung di tangannya. Ia tidak pernah membuka benda-benda seperti itu karena sebenarnya ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan masalah dapur. Kai mencari-cari gunting untuk memudahkannya, namun ia tak menemukannya.

"Hyung, apa tidak ada gunting?" tanya Kai

"Eobseoyo, Kai. Makanya aku minta tolong padamu untuk membukakannya. Kau belum membukanya dari tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ajik, hyung…" Kai tersenyum pahit

Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas, lalu mendekati Kai dan mencoba membuka bungkusan tepung tersebut, namun Kai menolak dan bersikukuh untuk membukanya sendiri. Dan… POW! Bungkusan itu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya hingga menyiprati wajah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu kemudian tertawa bersama-sama.

"Kai, kau jelek sekali! Tepungmu dimana-mana!" ejek Kyungsoo sambil tergelak

"Neodo, hyung… Lihat saja mata hyung jadi aneh begitu.. Aku jelek, tapi hyung sangat jelek." Kai balas mengejek

"Kau mengejekku?" Kyungsoo memandang Kai tajam. Kai terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum evil

"Ne hyung." Kini Kai malah memberi sebuah mehrong untuk Kyungsoo

"YA Kai! Kau menyebalkan! Rasakan ini!"

Dan akhirnya terjadilah perang tepung antara Kai vs Kyungsoo. Mereka tak berhenti berteriak, berlari, melempar tepung dan tertawa hingga keadaan dapur di rumah keluarga Do saat ini sudah tak bisa didefinisikan lagi. Tao dan Baekhyun yang mendengar keributan dari dapur langsung menuju kesana.

"OMONA! KAI! KYUNGSOO! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak Tao nyaring

"Eh, eomma…" Kyungsoo langsung berhenti melempar tepung pada Kai dan berdiri sambil menatap Tao dengan tatapan tak bersalah

"Kyungsoo… Kamu apakan dapur ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"Mianhae, Nyonya besar dan Baekhyun hyung. Ini adalah salah saya. Saya yang akan membereskannya." ujar Kai sopan pada Tao dan Baekhyun

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kai. Aku harap sore nanti dapur ini sudah bersih sehingga para maid bisa memasak makan malam." kata Tao singkat lalu meninggalkan mereka

"Kai, Kyung, ini baru satu hari kalian bertemu. Bagaimana kalau satu bulan lagi? Mungkin rumah ini akan habis terbakar karena ulah kalian berdua." Baekhyun menghela napasnya, lalu pergi menyusul Tao

"Kyungsoo hyung, sebaiknya hyung beristirahat. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Kai mendorong Kyungsoo ke luar dapur

"Andwae, Kai… Aku akan ikut memabntumu karena ini juga salahku.." Kyungsooo tidak mau keluar

"Tapi hyung.."

"Ayo kita bereskan semua ini.."

Kyungsoo malah melenggang pergi dan mengambil alat-alat pembersih, lalu mulai bekerja, sedangkan Kai masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak mau membersihkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ah, ne hyung!" lamunan Kai buyar mendengar suara Kyungsoo

Mereka mulai bekerjasama untuk membereskan dapur. Kai mengelap meja dan mencuci piring-piring kotor yang terkena tepung tadi, sedangkan Kyungsoo menyapu dan mengepel lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhh.. Lelah sekali, Kai… Kau juga lelah ya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kini sedang duduk berselonjor di lantai yang kini sudah bersih setelah disapu dan dipel.

"Ne hyung.. Ah iya… Sebelum aku lupa.." Kai mengatur napasnya, lalu mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mencatat sesuatu di dalamnya

"Lupa apa?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kai—membuatnya terlihat sangat imut

"Nilai hyung untuk bersih-bersih juga A+…" Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo

"Hari ini aku senang sekali… Lain kali kita main lagi ya Kai… Aku mau mandi dulu.."

Kyungsoo beringsut dan meninggalkan Kai yang hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menoleh lagi pada Kai yang sedang memandangnya dari belakang.

"Besok aku akan mengenalkanmu pada anakku… Annyeong.." ujar Kyungsoo ditambah senyum manisnya

Kai masih terdiam, belum terkoneksi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO?! ANAK?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

Gomawo banget buat yang udah ngereview…

Mianhae kalau chapter ini nggak begitu bagus, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin… :)

Balasan review di PM masing2 yaa… XOXO

Great Thanks To : _**thepaendeo, ajib4ff, kaisooism, ArraHyeri, opikyung0113, cheinnfairy, Insooie baby, Michelle Kim, Kim Hyunshi, exokaixy, yoo araa, yamanaka aya, **__**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**__**, byunpopof**__**.**_

Oiya, mau sekedar promosiin lagu nih, judul FF ini terinspirasi dari judul lagunya 4minute.

Coba dengerin deh, chingudeul… Lagunya asyik lho… :P

4MINUTE – SWEET SUGAR HONEY!

Selamat juga buat uri EXO yang dapet 3 awards di Melon Music Awards 2013. XD

Keep fight for EXO!

Neomu kamsahae :D

Saranghae yeoreobun..

Jangan lupa review lagi yaa... :D


	3. Boyfriend?

Title : Sweet Sugar Honey!

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (25 tahun)

Kim Jongin [Kai] (24 tahun)

Do Chanyeol (28 tahun)

Byun Baekhyun (28 tahun)

Kim Junmyeon [Suho] (27 tahun)

Etc.

Genre : Drama & Humor

Rating : T

Summary : Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah namun orangtuanya memaksa. Bahkan orangtuanya sudah menyiapkan seorang asisten untuk mempersiapkannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Apakah Kyungsoo akan luluh dan menuruti keinginan orangtuanya? KAISOO FIC! YAOI! MPREG! BL! OOC, ABAL! FF GAGAL.

Disclaimer : KAI & D.O BELONG TO GOD, SMENT, THEIR FAMILY AND EACH OTHER. :)

WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, PLOT PASARAN, YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! MPREG! JUDUL NGGAK NYAMBUNG SAMA CERITA… FF INI CUMA HIBURAN SEMATA! OOC PARAH!

GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!

.

.

.

.

.

HERE WE GO!

[CHAPTER 3]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhh.. Lelah sekali, Kai… Kau juga lelah ya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kini sedang duduk berselonjor di lantai yang kini sudah bersih setelah disapu dan dipel.

"Ne hyung.. Ah iya… Sebelum aku lupa.." Kai mengatur napasnya, lalu mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mencatat sesuatu di dalamnya

"Lupa apa?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kai—membuatnya terlihat sangat imut

"Nilai hyung untuk bersih-bersih juga A+…" Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo

"Uwah… Gomawo, Kai.. Hari ini aku senang sekali… Lain kali kita main lagi ya Kai… Aku mau mandi dulu.."

Kyungsoo beringsut dan meninggalkan Kai yang hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menoleh lagi pada Kai yang sedang memandangnya dari belakang.

"Besok aku akan mengenalkanmu pada anakku… Annyeong.." ujar Kyungsoo ditambah senyum manisnya

Kai masih terdiam, belum terkoneksi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO?! ANAK?" seru Kai tak percaya

Ia segera membuka seluruh data Kyungsoo di dalam smartphonenya, namun nihil. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Kai masih memikirkan hal ini dan merenung bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DINNER

Seluruh anggota keluarga Do plus Kai minus Kyungsoo dan Baby Chanhyun sedang menikmati makan malam. Kai sedikit bingung karena Kyungsoo tidak ikut makan bersama mereka semua.

"Kyungsoo hyung eodiseoyo?" tanya Kai sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah—untuk mencari Kyungsoo

"Haha.. Sudahlah, Kai… Tidak usah mencarinya. Saat kelelahan dia akan tidur dari sore sampai pagi hingga melewatkan makan malam. Makan saja makananmu, Kai." Ujar Chanyeol santai sambil terus memakan makanannya

"Ne, Kyungsoo memang selalu begitu. Tak usah dipikirkan." Tao menambahkan

"Ne, algeseumnida…" Kai mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengunyah makanannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

"Annyeonghaseyo!" seru Kyungsoo dengan ceria

Kyungsoo ikut duduk bersama dengan keluarga besarnya dan juga Kai.

"Eh, ada Kai juga?" Kyungsoo sedikit heran

"Ne hyung… Hehe.." Kai salting

"Kai, hari ini kau bisa ikut ke kantor bersama Kyungsoo." celetuk Kris sambil menyesap kopi buatan sang istri tercinta

"Ne.." jawab Kai sigap

"Mwo? Kai ikut dengan kita, appa? Apa nanti tidak aneh?" tanya Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya

"Aneh apanya, Yeol? Itu malah bagus, sehingga Kai bisa menilai pekerjaan Kyungsoo, apa Kyungsoo bekerja dengan baik atau tidak. Anggap saja, saat ini Kai adalah pengawas Kyungsoo." Jawab Kris ringan

"Arasseo, appa.."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menghabiskan roti selai stroberi buatan istrinya, lalu mengambil Chanhyun dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan menciumi punggung bayi mungilnya itu sampai Chanhyun tertawa keras, mengundang tawa seluruh orang dewasa di sana. Chanhyun memang sangat suka tertawa. Sepertinya happy virus ChanBaek menurun pada Chanhyun yang mungil, tapi gembil dan montok.

"Baekkie chagi, jangan lupa untuk mengimunisasi Chanhyun, ne? Kurasa ini sudah tanggalnya.." kata Chanyeol sambil menatap sang istri yang masih mengunyah roti selai stroberi miliknya

"Ne, yeobo…" jawab Baekhyun yang dihadiahi usapan lembut dikepalanya oleh sang suami

"Kyungie, kau harus seperti Baekhyun, ne? Baekhyun adalah istri yang sangat hebat.. Ia sangat perhatian padaku dan pada Chanhyun. Jangan manja dan menyusahkan suamimu kelak, arasseo?" kini Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengejek yang selalu ia layangkan pada Kyungsoo apabila ia sedang ingin mengganggu adik mungilnya itu

"Ne, oppa. Jangan berisik! Aku sedang makan." Kyungsoo risih, ia tahu Chanyeol sedang mengganggunya

"Baiklah anak-anak, sepertinya kita harus segera berangkat." Kris menginterupsi obrolan hangat anak-anaknya

"Biar saya yang membawa mobilnya, tuan." tawar Kai

"Kamsahamnida, Kai.."

Kris melewati Kai dengan senyum penuh karisma, diikuti Chanyeol dengan senyum 'teeth rich'nya, lalu Kyungsoo yang menatap Kai dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kai, kau benar-benar akan menemaniku ke kantor? Aku senang sekali! Aku punya asisten baru… Yeiy!" Kyungsoo melompat-lompat seperti kelinci

Tiba-tiba, CUP! Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Kai sekilas, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kai. Kai masih membeku di tempat sampai beberapa detik. Setelah itu, senyum merekah terbentuk di bibirnya. Kai mengelus pipinya sambil tersenyum idiot. Suara Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya membuat Kai tersentak. Ia cepat-cepat merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan smartphonenya, lalu bergumam

"Nilai untuk ciuman = A+…" Kai tersenyum sinting, lalu segera menyusul Kris dan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berangkat sejak tadi karena Chanyeol menggunakan mobilnya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi Kyungsoo akan ikut dengan Kris ke perusahaan. Selama ini Kyungsoo adalah sekretaris Kris. Namun kali ini agak aneh, karena sekarang Kyungsoo punya asisten baru, yaitu Kai. Kyungsoo yang notabene seorang sekretaris, kini mempunyai asisten. Bukankah itu keren? Kyungsoo sangat bangga karena ada Kai di sisinya.

Kini Kris, Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah sampai di kantor, tepatnya di depan ruangan presdir milik Kris. Kris masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan meninggalkan KaiSoo di depan ruangannya. Meja Kyungsoo berada di sana. Setiap tamu yang akan bertemu Kris harus menemui Kyungsoo untuk konfirmasi. Tao sangatlah senang dengan pekerjaan Kyungsoo karena anak bungsunya itu dapat menjadi mata-mata apakah Kris selingkuh atau tidak. Namun Kris memang kelewat cinta pada Tao, sehingga ia tak pernah macam-macam di luar—menurut penglihatan Kyungsoo.

Kai duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen yang ada di depannya. Kai terus memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang kini sangat serius. Kai terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya imut itu.

"Waeyo, Kai? Apa ada yang lucu? Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya

"Anio hyung. Eobneunde." Kai menahan tawanya lewat senyuman

"Ok.." Kyungsoo meneruskan pekerjaannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai…" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang lembut pundak Kai yang sedang terlelap di mejanya

"…Mmh.." Kai menggeliat pelan, lalu membuka matanya

"Kai… Ireona…" Kyungsoo masih membangunkan Kai dengan lembut

"Ne, hyung!" Kai langsung duduk dan menghapus jejak-jejak cairan di pipinya #iyuh

"Kkajja! Ayo pulang.. Appa menunggu kita di basement.." ujar Kyungsoo

Kai segera berdiri, merapikan bajunya dan melangkah bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

DO FAMILY'S HOUSE

Kai terlihat sangat serius mengerjakan sesuatu di smartphonenya—yang jelas bukan bermain game—sembari menunggu Kyungsoo mengganti bajunya. Tak lama Kyungsoo datang menghampiri Kai.

"Kai… Kau sibuk?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aniya hyung.. Wae geurae?" Kai langsung memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam saku celananya

"Tunggulah disini sebentar… Aku akan menjemput Hyo dan membawanya kesini. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu.." Kyungsoo tersenyum  
"Hyo?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya

"Ne… Hyo, anakku… Tunggu yaa.." Kyungsoo berjalan riang meninggalkan Kai yang sweatdrop

Kai menunggu dengan gelisah. Tak lama, Kyungsoo datang dengan bahagia.

"Hyo, eomma akan mengenalkanmu pada seorang ahjussi tampan… Kai, ini dia Hyo…"

"Eh?"

Kai hampir saja pingsan saat melihat 'sesuatu' dalam gendongan Kyungsoo. Hyo yang ia kira benar-benar anak dari Kyungsoo ternyata adalah seekor anjing cihuahua betina berbulu keemasan. Kyungsoo menciumi Hyo dengan sayang. Kai bernapas lega. Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Annyeong, Hyo?" Kai mencoba mendekati Hyo, lalu mengelus kepala Hyo lembut

Namun malang, GRAUK! Hyo malah menggigit tangan Kai. Kyungsoo panik dan Kai hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"AW!" teriak Kai sambil mengelus tangannya yang tergigit Hyo

"Omo, Kai! Hyo, kenapa menggigit? Tidak biasanya kamu begini…" Kyungsoo menurunkan Hyo ke lantai dan langsung menghampiri Kai yang masih mesakitan

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai yang tergigit oleh Hyo.

"Kai, tanganmu berdarah! Ayo ikut aku…"

Kyungsoo menarik Kai ke kamarnya dan mengambil kotak P3K miliknya. Ia mempersiapkan alkohol beserta kapas. Dengan telaten dan penuh ketelitian, Kyungsoo mengobati tangan Kai. Ia mengusapkan kapas yang sudah ia berikan alkohol dengan sangat hati-hati. Kai sebenarnya tak merasa sakit, tapi dia pura-pura kesakitan agar Kyungsoo semakin memperhatikannya #kaimodus.

Setelah dirasa luka Kai higienis, Kyungsoo pun menutupnya dengan kain kasa yang sudah diberi antiseptik. Kyungsoo meniup-niup luka Kai itu dengan sabar

"Sudah selesai…" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Kai

"Gomawo hyung…"

"Ne.. Mian kalau Hyo membuatmu seperti ini, sepertinya dia tidak menyukaimu.. Biasanya Hyo adalah anjing yang manis dan jinak." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Gwaenchana hyung."

Mereka terdiam sejenak—sampai Kai mengingat sesuatu dan berseru tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Hampir lupa.." Kai segera mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mencatat sesuatu disana

"Lupa apa, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Aku harus memasukkan nilaimu lagi hyung. Nilai untuk mengobati luka = A+." ujar Kai sambil terus menatap layar smartphonenya

"Gomawo… Oiya, Kai… Memangnya nilaiku selalu bagus ya? Kenapa nilainya selalu A+?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya—yang lagi-lagi membuat Kai gemas

"Sebenarnya tidak hyung… Nilaimu untuk merawat anjing—lebih tepatnya melatih anjing = D.." Kai menyengir

"Mwo? Kenapa jelek sekali? Ini kali pertama Hyo begitu, Kai! Hyo tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin ia sangat tidak suka denganmu sampai-sampai ia menggigit tanganmu." Ketus Kyungsoo

"Tapi dia menggigitku sampai berdarah, hyung. Kalau cuma menggigit saja tidak masalah.. Semoga aku tidak rabies." Kai tersenyum evil

"Kai, Hyo tidak rabies. Dia anak anjing yang manis." Kyungsoo memutar matanya kesal

"Ne hyung, terserah padamu saja. Kalau hyung memang merawat dan melatihnya dengan benar, pasti Hyo tidak akan menggigitku seperti tadi." Kai terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Kyungsoo

"Kau menyebalkan, Kai. Keluar dari kamarku!" Kyungsoo mendorong Kai keluar dari kamarnya

"Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal! Sungguh!"

Kai mencoba menahan tubuhnya, namun ternyata kekuatan Kyungsoo bisa dibilang cukup besar, sehingga Kai tetap terdorong keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. BRAK! Kyungsoo membanting pintunya. Kai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo, namun diacuhkan oleh Kyungsoo. Sedangkan di dalam Kyungsoo menangis. Ia sangat sedih karena dianggap tidak mampu merawat dan melatih Hyo dengan baik.

"Hiks-hiks… Padahal aku sudah merawat Hyo dengan penuh kasih sayang… Kai jahat sekali, kenapa dia tidak melihat usahaku untuk merawat Hyo sejak Hyo bayi? Hyo… Kai ahjussi jahat pda eomma.. Huwee…" Kyungsoo memeluk boneka teddy super besar—yang juga diberi nama Hyo, di bednya sambil menangis

"Hyung… Mianhae hyung.. Tolong buka pintunya…" Kai masih setia mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo lelah menangis. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan pergi ke balkon untuk melihat bintang. Ia terbiasa untuk melihat bintang ketika ia sedang galau seperti ini. Kyungsoo memang sangatlah labil dan cengeng, sehingga wajar kalau dia bertingkah berlebihan ketika ia merasa sedih.

Saat ini, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST. Kyungsoo mengeratkan jaketnya. Sesekali ia menggosok-gosokan tangannya agar merasa lebih hangat. Tiba-tiba sebuah selimut tersampir indah di punggungnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Kai di sampingnya

"Kai…?"

"Kyungsoo hyung, mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat hyung sedih. Jeongmal mianhae, hyung." Kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam

"Tapi berjanjilah tidak akan seperti itu lagi, Kai. Aku sudah merawat Hyo sebaik yang kubisa. Tapi ternyata dia bersikap kurang baik padamu. Mungkin memang salahku karena kurang memperhatikannya." Kini Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bijaksana dengan menyadari kesalahannya

"Baiklah, anggap saja ini kesalahan kita berdua. Aku tidak bisa menjaga ucapanku sehingga membuatmu kesal, hyung. Mianhae.." kata Kai

"Ne. Ah, gomawo Kai." Kyungsoo mengeratkan selimut yang tadi di berikan Kai

"Cheonmaneyo.." jawab Kai

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kyungsoo terbawa ke dalam lamunan tentang calon suaminya. Lagi-lagi ada setitik perasaan ragu dalam hatinya untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Kyungsoo sesungguhnya sangat ingin jatuh cinta dengan seseorang dan menikah dengan orang itu. Tapi takdir berkata lain.

"Kai…"

"Ne, hyung..?" tanya Kai

"Aku takut."

"Takut? Takut akan apa?" Kai semakin bingung

"Aku takut kalau ternyata calon suamiku itu tidak sesuai dengan harapanku—maksudku—aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Jangan-jangan dia jelek, hitam—sepertimu, atau mungkin gemuk, suka menyiksa, atau apapun yang tidak kusuka. Aku takut Kai… Ceritakan padaku tentang 'dia', Kai. Ciri-ciri fisiknya atau apapun tentang dia. Kau mengenalnya, kan?"

"Hyung… Calon suamimu tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Dia tidak jelek, apalagi gemuk. Dia tampan, hyung. Aku jamin. Aku akan bilang padanya tentang apa yang hyung rasakan."

"Ne… Aku percaya padamu, Kai. Kuharap aku tidak kecewa."

"Ayo masuk hyung, udara semakin dingin.." Kai segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tanpa mereka sadari, tangan mereka masih terkait satu sama lain. Saat mereka melewati kamar Chanbaek, terdengarlah suara tak layak dengar (?) dari dalam sana.

"Yeolliehhh…. AH! Teruss.."

"Kau memang selalu sempiitt… Ahhh…"

"AKH! Ahh…"

"Baekkie!"

"Yeolliee!"

Kai dan Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi mereka lalu menajamkan pendengaran mereka masing-masing.

"Kai… Mereka sedang apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ekspresi aneh—agak jijik karena desahan ChanBaek. Kai langsung menutup kedua telinga Kyungsoo dengan dua tangannya

"Lupakan hyung. Mungkin mereka sedang dalam proyek.." jawab Kai asal

Kai membawa Kyungsoo menjauh dari ChanBaek's room. Setelah dirasa aman, barulah Kai melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa menutup telingaku Kai?"

"Eobtneunde hyung." Jawab Kai dengan wajah datar

"Memang proyek yang kau maksud itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Proyek membuat anak—mungkin hyung…" lagi-lagi Kai menjawab asal

"Membuat anak lagi? Aigoo.. Jadi mereka akan membuatkan Chanhyun adik? Omona… Aku senang sekali… Sebentar lagi keponakanku bertambah." Kyungsoo tertawa senang

Kai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kepolosan Kyungsoo. Dan saat ini Kyungsoo tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang masa depannya dan apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama dengan keponakannya, yaitu Chanhyun, atau mungkin adiknya kelak.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini Kai menjadi asisten pribadi Kyungsoo. Sudah banyak sekali penilaian yang dilakukan oleh Kai. Hari ini, seperti biasa, Kai menemani Kyungsoo ke kantor.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai sebentar karena dia ingin ke toilet. Saat Kai sedang asyik bermain smartphonenya, datanglah seorang namja berpakaian setelan jas yang rapi. Namja itu berjalan mendekati meja Kyungsoo, lalu memanggil Kyungsoo. Namja itu tidak tahu kalau yang ada di balik meja tinggi—seperti milik resepsionis—bukanlah Kyungsoo, melainkan Kai yang sedang asyik dengan smartphonenya

"Kyungie…. Eh? Nugunde?" namja itu terkejut karena tak menemukan orang yang ia cari—Kyungsoo.

"Kai-imnida. Saya asisten Kyungsoo hyung. Saat ini Kyungsoo hyung sedang ke toilet sebentar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kai terlonjak kaget. Ia segera menaruh smartphonenya dan bertanya dengan sopan pada namja itu

"Eh..? Kyungsoo punya asisten? Kenapa dia tidak cerita padaku?" namja itu menatap Kai dengan tatapan aneh

"Ne… Hmm, nuguseyo?" tanya Kai masih dengan nada sopan

"Aku adalah namjachingu Kyungsoo." Namja itu tersenyum angkuh

Kai terpaku, mencoba mencerna kata-kata namja di hadapannya ini. Tiba-tiba Kai menjerit

"MWO? NAMJACHINGU?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

Kira-kira siapa yaa, namjachingunya Dio?

Tunggu di next chap yaa… XP

Udah panjang belum? Udah banyak Kaisoo momentnya belum?

Udah maksimal lho! Semoga pada puas yaa… :)

**BIG THANKS TO : **_**Park Ri Rin**__**, **__**cheinnfairy**__**, **__**byunpopof**__**, **__**IkaIkaHun11**__**, **__**lulu**__**, **__**sehunsky**__**, **__**dididin**__**, **__**ArraHyeri**__**, **__**jameela**__**, **__**ajib4ff**__**, **__**Kim Hyunshi**__**, **__**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**__**, **__**Kaisoo1214**__**, **__**exindira**__**, **__**Insooie baby**__**, **__**kaisooism**__**, **__**opikyung0113**__**.**_

Jangan lupa review lagi ya, chingudeul…

Aku makin semangat waktu ngeliat review kalian..

Gomawo :D


	4. Don't Love Me

Title : Sweet Sugar Honey!

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (25 tahun)

Kim Jongin [Kai] (24 tahun)

Do Chanyeol (28 tahun)

Byun Baekhyun (28 tahun)

Kim Junmyeon [Suho] (27 tahun)

Etc.

Genre : Drama & Humor

Rating : T

Summary : Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah namun orangtuanya memaksa. Bahkan orangtuanya sudah menyiapkan seorang asisten untuk mempersiapkannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Apakah Kyungsoo akan luluh dan menuruti keinginan orangtuanya? KAISOO FIC! YAOI! MPREG! BL! OOC, ABAL! FF GAGAL.

Disclaimer : KAI & D.O BELONG TO GOD, SMENT, THEIR FAMILY AND EACH OTHER. :)

WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, PLOT PASARAN, YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! MPREG! JUDUL NGGAK NYAMBUNG SAMA CERITA… FF INI CUMA HIBURAN SEMATA! OOC PARAH!

GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!

.

.

.

.

.

HERE WE GO!

[CHAPTER 4]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie…. Eh? Nugunde?" namja itu terkejut karena tak menemukan orang yang ia cari—Kyungsoo.

"Kai-imnida. Saya asisten Kyungsoo hyung. Saat ini Kyungsoo hyung sedang ke toilet sebentar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kai terlonjak kaget. Ia segera menaruh smartphonenya dan bertanya dengan sopan pada namja itu

"Eh..? Kyungsoo punya asisten? Kenapa dia tidak cerita padaku?" namja itu menatap Kai dengan tatapan aneh

"Ne… Hmm, nuguseyo?" tanya Kai masih dengan nada sopan

"Aku adalah namjachingu Kyungsoo." Namja itu tersenyum angkuh

Kai terpaku, mencoba mencerna kata-kata namja di hadapannya ini. Tiba-tiba Kai menjerit

"MWO? NAMJACHINGU?"

"Ne, memangnya kenapa?" namja itu menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan

"Suho hyung..?" suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi pertemuan kedua namja berbeda wujud(?) tersebut.

"Kyungie chagi, geu namjaneun nugunde?" tanya namja yang tadi dipanggil Suho oleh Kyungsoo sambil melirik Kai

"Oh, kenalkan hyung.. Dia Kai. Dia asistenku. Hyung, Kyungie keren ne? Sekarang Kyungie punya asisten…" Kyungie tertawa menggemaskan—membuat dua namja di hadapannya sangatlah gemas padanya

"Jinjjayo? Ne, Kyungie sangat keren! Aigoo.. Neomu kyeotda…" Suho mencubiti pipi 'kekasihnya' itu dengan gemas

"Hehe.. Hyung sedang apa di sini? Apa hyung mau bermain dengan Kai?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya bingung

"Aniya… Hyung ingin bertemu denganmu, chagi… Ayo makan siang bersama.." ajak Suho sambil memeluk leher Kyungsoo

"Ne. Tapi ajak Kai juga, ne hyung? Kasihan kalau dia makan sendirian." Pinta Kyungsoo

"Mwo? Dengan dia juga? Ne… Asal kau senang, baby…" Suho mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang

Sepasang kekasih tersebut melenggang bahagia diikuti oleh Kai yang merasa 'panas'—di dalam hatinya, tentu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chagi.. AAa! Aigoo.. Kyungie anak pintar, ne?" Suho menyuapi sepotong ebi katsu pada Kyungsoo

"Hyung, ini!" Kyungsoo balas menyuapi Suho dengan hati-hati

"Gomawo chagiya.." Suho tersenyum bahagia menatap Kyungsoo

"Hyung pergi lama sekali… Bogoshipeo…" Kyungsoo menatap Suho dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus rindu, membuat Kai yang sedari duduk di hadapan mereka menggeram marah. Cemburu, eoh?

"Mianhae, chagiyaa… Banyak sekali tugas saat hyung dinas ke Busan, jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu dan tidak bisa pulang cepat." Jawab Suho

"Gwaenchana hyung." Kyungsoo kini tersenyum sangat manis—membuat Kai semakin kesal dan tanpa sadar menggenggam sendok yang ia pegang terlalu keras hingga sendok itu bengkok

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, chagi…" ujar Suho menatap Kyungsoo lembut

Kai mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan Suho serta Kyungsoo dengan langkah besar-besar—tanda tak suka. Kyungsoo dan Suho tak mengerti dengan sikap Kai yang tiba-tiba pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DO FAMILY'S HOUSE

Kai mendiamkan Kyungsoo sejak di kantor tadi. Kyungsoo yang memang sangat polos dan tidak peka benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Kai yang labil—meskipun Kyungsoo juga sebenarnya lebih labil daripada Kai.

"Kai… Wae irae? Kenapa mendiamkanku dari tadi? Apa aku menyakitimu? Kau marah padaku, ya? Mianhae Kai… Jangan diam seperti ini…" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kai yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan brutal.

Kai masih diam. Namun karena tak tahan diguncang-guncang brutal oleh Kyungsoo, Kai pun menoleh pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang—err… Mematikan? Kyungsoo langsung terdiam melihat tatapan seram dari Kai. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak sampai 2 detik kemudian…

"HUWEEEE…. KAI! Jangan marah padaku… Aku takut melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini…. Hiks-hiks, eomma!" Kyungsoo menangis dan berlari meninggalkan Kai untuk mencari Tao, eommanya.

Kai tak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo akan menangis seperti ini. Ia segera menyusul Kyungsoo dan berharap masih dapat mencegah Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengan Tao. Namun sepertinya ia kalah cepat dengan si 'lambat' Kyungsoo kita tercinta.

"EOMMAA! Kai marah pada Kyungie… Kyungie takut… Kai seram sekali, eomma… Hiks-hiks.." Kyungsoo menangis di pelukan Tao yang tengah menggendong Chanhyun juga.

"Mwo? Kai seram? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tao sambil membenarkan gendongannya pada Chanhyun dan juga memeluk Kyungsoo

"Ne, eomma… Kai seram… Kyungie takut.." Kyungsoo masih merengek pada Tao

"Mianhae, nyonya. Biarkan saya berbicara dengan Kyungsoo hyung." Kai membungkuk sopan pada Tao

"Eh?" Tao—dan juga baby Chanhyun terlihat bingung

"Eomma… Sirheo! Tidak mau ikut dengan Kai. Kyungie takut diapa-apakan sama Kai.." Kyungsoo masih bergelayut di lengan Tao manja sambil merengek.

Aigoo… Apa Kyungsoo tidak malu pada Chanhyun yang bahkan hanya diam sejak tadi—tidak merengek? Sepertinya mengurus baby Kyungsoo lebih sulit daripada mengurus bayi yang sebenarnya—Chanhyun. Tao tidak merespon apapun karena masih bingung. Kai segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo paksa.

"Andwae.. Sirheo! EOMMA!" Kyungsoo meronta-ronta, namun tenaga Kai jelas jauh lebih besar, sehingga ia tetap di seret Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BALCON

"Hyung… Berhenti menangis. Aku tidak marah padamu." Kai mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih terisak

"Hiks-hiks… Kau mengerikan, Kai… Aku takut.." Kyungsoo masih menangis

"Aniya hyung. Mianhae ne.."

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih menangis, lalu mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo lembut untuk menenangkannya. Sementara itu KrisTao yang diam-diam mengintip adegan pelukan tersebut hanya tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Hiks… Mianhae… Jangan mendiamkanku lagi seperti tadi. Aku takut." Kyungsoo masih sesenggukan, meskipun tangisnya sudah tak sekencang tadi

"Arasseo, hyung. Yaksheok."

Hening menyelimuti 2 namja berbeda kepribadian tersebut. Mereka masih saling memeluk sampai tangis Kyungsoo reda dan Kyungsoo sendiri yang melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lihatlah baju Kai sampai basah karena airmata Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya Kai kenapa marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelap ingusnya yang masih tersisa di sekitar hidungnya #iyuhh

"Anio, hyung. Aku tidak marah pada hyung. Aku hanya kesal karena hyung terlalu sibuk dengan namjachingu hyung itu, siapa namanya..? Su—Suyo? Atau Suko? Apa Supo ya?"

"Suho! Namanya Suho, Kai. Nama aslinya Kim Junmyeon." Kyungsoo meralat perkataan Kai

"Ah, ne! Suho hyung! Hyung, kenapa tidak bilang kalau punya namjachingu padaku? Hyung akan dijodohkan, kenapa malah punya namjachingu?" Kai langsung to the point

"Memangnya kenapa kalau punya namjachingu?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

JDDEERR! Siapapun, tolonglah Kai. Sepertinya ia akan pingsan menghadapi namja imut dihadapannya saat ini. Demi apapun yang hidup, Kyungsoo memang benar-benar kelewat polos. Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hyung. Kalau kamu punya namjchingu, perjodohanmu bagaimana?" Kai mendesah frustasi

"Memangnya perjodohanku kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Kai…" Kyungsoo masih saja polos

'_OH TUHAN!' rutuk Kai dalam hati_

"Calon suamimu bagaimana, hyung? Kalau hyung punya namjachingu, calon suamimu pasti akan khawatir karena hyung akan menikah dengan namja lain. Apa karena hyung punya namjachingu makanya hyung menolak perjodahan ini?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik

"Aniya, Kai. Aku Cuma tidak mau jadi 'uke' seperti Baekhyun eonnie.." jawabnya

"Mwo? Memangnya saat bersama dengan Suho hyung, hyung tidak menjadi uke? Bukannya hyung juga tetap jadi uke? Lagipula badan hyung mungil dan hyung sangat menggemaskan."

"Ehh…? Iya ya? Kau benar Kai… Sepertinya aku memang terlahir sebagai uke.. Tapi eomma tidak mungil sepertiku. Kenapa aku kecil sekali? Kenapa aku tidak bisa setinggi appa, eomma dan Yeol oppa?" Kyungsoo tertunduk murung.

Kai tersenyum, lalu menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya sehingga Kyungsoo kini mendongak menatap Kai

"Hyung, tidak ada salahnya menjadi uke. Kalau semuanya jadi seme, siapa yang akan jadi uke? Tubuh mungil hyung membuat hyung menjadi semakin manis sebagai uke. Ne?" Kai masih tersenyum

"Ne, Kai. Gomawo sudah menyadarkanku. Ah iya, Kai. Aku ingin tanya." Kyungsoo tersenyum lucu.

"Tanya apa, hyung?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Kai itu uke atau seme?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai polos

"Aku? Hmm... Menurut hyung?" Kai malah memberi Kyungsoo teka-teki

"Hmm… Menurutku Kai itu uke…" jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan tatapan polosnya

"Mwo? Aku uke? Lalu hyung akan jadi semeku?" tanya Kai sambil menahan tawa

"Mwo? Maksudmu apa Kai?" Kyungsoo mengedip-edipkan matanya tak mengerti

"Eh? Aniya hyung… Lupakan saja…" Kai salah tingkah dan pura-pura tidak mengatakan apapun

"_Kau bodoh, Jongin! Kenapa bisa keceplosan seperti tadi? Hampir saja." rutuk Kai dalam hati_

Kai terdiam, lalu menatap pemandangan dari atas balkon, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya. Kyungsoo juga ikut dalam keheningan.

"Hyung…" panggil Kai pelan

"Ne…?" Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Kai

"Apa hyung mencintai Suho hyung?" kini Kai balas menatap Kyungsoo

"Eh? Hmm… Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu Kai. Aku menyayanginya, tapi aku yakin kalau itu hanya sekedar sayang." Jawab Kyungsoo dewasa

Kyungsoo terlihat berbeda sekarang. Ia menatap pemandangan dengan tatapan sendu—menampilkan sisi kedewasaan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Tidak selamanya Kyungsoo bersikap kekanakan. Usianya sudah 25 tahun. Pasti dia punya sisi dewasa—meski jarang ia tampilkan.

"Lalu, hyung tidak ingin menikah dengannya?"

"Entahlah Kai. Saat Suho hyung memintaku jadi kekasihnya, aku langsung menerimanya. Aku senang sekali karena punya namjachingu." Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia

"Jadi kamu menerimanya karena ingin punya namjachingu?" Kai tak percaya

"Ne. Suho hyung juga orang yang baik. Kadang dia membawakanku bunga dan mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku sangat sayang padanya. Suho hyung adalah namjachingu yang sangat baik." Kata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar

"Apa hyung akan jatuh cinta pada Suho hyung dan mau menikah dengannya?" tanya Kai

"Ania." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat

"Eh? Wae?" Kai bingung

"Suho hyung itu jorok. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang jorok." Kyungsoo memasang wajah tak suka—yang justru membuatnya menjadi imut

Kai tersenyum. Di dalam hati, ia menjerit-jerit gembira karena Kyungsoo tidaklah benar-benar menyukai Suho. Kai menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#A WEEK LATER

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sedang sibuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka ke dalam koper. Baby Chanhyun yang sedang tengkurap diatas tempat tidur hanya bisa menatap bingung kedua orangtuanya yang sedang sibuk.

"Yeobo… Apa kita harus menitipkan Chanhyun pada mereka? Aku takut Chanhyun kenapa-napa.. Yeobo ingat kejadian di dapur saat mereka baru bertemu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Chanhyun akan dirawat oleh mereka." Baekhyun mendesah khawatir

"Gwaenchana, Baekkie… Aku percaya mereka bisa. Anggap saja ini latihan sebelum mereka menikah dan punya anak. Aku tahu kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa melakukannya." Chanyeol meyakinkan istri cantiknya itu dengan senyuman 'rich teeth'nya

"Keundae, ak—"

"Percayalah, jagiya… Bukankan Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Chanhyun? Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanhyun terluka. Aku sangat kenal dengan dongsaengku itu. Dan Jongin adalah orang yang sangat bertanggungjawab. Ia pasti akan menjaga Kyungsoo dan Chanhyun dengan baik selama kita pergi. Kita hanya pergi 4 hari, jagi… Kkokjong hajima…" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sejenak, lalu membereskan bajunya lagi

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, lalu mendekati Chanhyun. Baekhyun berbaring di samping Chanhyun, lalu menaruh Chanhyun di atas dadanya.

"Aegya… Selama appa dan eomma pergi, jangan nakal, ne? Kalau ada apa-apa, kau harus memintanya pada Kyungsoo ahjumma dan Jongin ahjussi. Selama eomma pergi, ada mereka yang akan menjagamu. Jadilah anak penurut. Jangan cengeng karena nanti akan merepotkan ahjumma dan ahjussi. Arasseo?" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Chanhyun

"Bolehkah appa ikut, hmm?" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun, lalu ikut berbaring bersama

"Aegya… Appa genit, ne?" Baekhyun mengecup kepala Chanhyun

"Haha… Eomma juga genit, ne? Baekhyun-ah… Aku sangat bahagia memiliki kalian berdua dalam hidupku. Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna selain memiliki kalian di sampingku. Da saranghae." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan juga Chanhyun yang ada dalam pelukan Baekhyun

"Naddo saranghae, Yeol…" Baekhyun tersenyum dan membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai, Kyungsoo… Aku dan Baekhyun harus pergi ke Busan karena urusan pekerjaan. Kalau kami membawa Chanhyun, kami takut perjalanan yang jauh akan menganggu kesehatan bayi seumuran Chanhyun. Jadi, aku dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menitipkan Chanhyun pada kalian berdua. Aku harap kalian bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Chanyeol menunjukkan kewibawaannya sebagai kepala keluarga

"Ne?" Kyungsoo menatap 'oppa'nya itu dengan tatapan bingung

"Algeseumnida, hyung. Aku dan Kyungsoo hyung akan menjaga Chanhyun." Respon Kai pada pernyataan Chanyeol

"Gomawo, Kai.. Jja, uri kanda.." pamit Chanyeol diikuti Baekhyun yang dengan sangat berat hati meninggalkan buah hati yang sedang lucu-lucunya itu

"Chanhyunie… Eomma hanya pergi sebentar.. Jangan nakal, ne? Saranghae.." Baekhyun menciumi wajah bayi mungilnya itu, lalu dengan berat hati menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo

ChanBaek segera meninggalkan Kaisoo + Chanhyun lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Baekhyun hampir menangis karena meninggalkan anaknya dan Chanyeol dengan sigap menghibur istrinya itu.

"Hiks-hiks… Uwaaa!" tangis Chanhyun langsung pecah begitu melihat orangtuanya masuk ke dalam mobil

"Eh? Chanhyunie… Uljima, ne? Orangtuamu hanya pergi sebentar. Uljimarayo.. Uljima.. Chanhyunie! Ada apa disana? Ada lukisan cantik sekali… Ne? Itu lukisan pernikahan orangtuamu… Bagus ne? Lihat appamu tampan dan eommamu sangat cantik… Uljima-uljima…"

Kyungsoo dengan penuh antusias membujuk keponakan tercintanya itu agar berhenti menangis dan ternyata bujukan Kyungsoo berhasil. Kai tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandangi Kyungsoo dan Chanhyun yang sedang bermain-main di ruang tamu keluarga Do. Kai mengeluarkan smartphone dari sakunya, lalu menulis sesuatu sambil menggumam

"Nilai merawat bayi = A+.." Kai menyeringai sexy (#authormelting)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari ini Kyungsoo dan Kai menjaga Chanhyun. Mereka membagi tugas untuk memandikan, memberi makanan, serta mengajak Chanhyun bermain dan jalan-jalan. Saat ini Kai, Kyungsoo dan baby Chanhyun sedang berjalan-jalan sore di taman. Chanhyun berada di kereta bayi, Kyungsoo mendorong kereta dan Kai membawa tas berisi perlatan bayi untuk Chanhyun.

PARK

"Kai, tolong tisu untuk Chanhyun, ne? Ilernya menetes kemana-mana." Kyungsoo membenarkan selimut Chanhyun yang sedikit tersingkap

"..Nyanyanaanaa.." celoteh Chanhyun imut. Ia terlihat sangat senang karena diajak jalan-jalan.

"Hyung, ini." Kai menyerahkan tisu pada Kyungsoo

"Gomawo.." Kyungsoo segera melap iler Chanhyun. Mungkin Chanhyun ileran karena sibuk berceloteh riang sejak berangkat hingga saat ini

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat disana?" Kai menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di bawah pohon maple

"…" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya

Mereka berjalan pelan menuju bangku itu, lalu duduk disana. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan Chanhyun dari dalam kereta, lalu menggendongnya sambil duduk. Kai tak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskan Chanhyun dan segera mengajak bayi berumur 8 bulan setengah itu bermain—entah menggoyang-goyangkan tangan atau kaki si bayi. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Chanhyun yang juga tertawa saat bermain dengan Kai.

Beberapa orang yang lewat tersenyum ke arah mereka bertiga. Tiga orang siswi SMA mendekati mereka. Tiga siswi ini terlihat seperti baru pulang dari sekolah

"Oppa? Ini anak kalian? Lucu sekali.. Usianya berapa bulan?" tanya seorang dengan name tag 'Kim Joohyun'

"Omo, sudah besar juga ne? Ireumi mwoeyo?" tanya yeoja yang bername tag 'Jung Eunhee'

"Do Chanhyun-imnida, noona…" jawab Kai sambil menggerakan tangan Chanhyun—seolah-olah Chanhyun sendiri yang menjawabnya

"Aigoo… Menggemaskan sekali… Kalian keluarga yang sangat serasi… Anak kalian juga sangat lucu… Semoga kalian selalu bahagia, ne, oppadeul… Annyeong.." yeoja bername tag 'Choi Hwayoon' berpamitan, lalu mengajak ketiga temannya pergi

Tak ada yang sadar kalau sepeninggal ketiga yeoja itu wajah Kyungsoo memerah seperti udang rebus. Sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum-senyum gaje sambil terus bermain dengan Chanhyun yang sekarang mulai terlihat lelah. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DO FAMILY'S HOUSE

"Kai.. Kyungsoo… Sudah selesai jalan-jalannya?" tanya Tao yang kebetulan sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca katalog barang-barang mewah bermerk Gucci

"Ne eomma… Chanhyun sangat kelelahan. Dia sedang tidur." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mendorong kereta Chanhyun dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Chanhyun

"Geurae? Bawa saja ke kamar eomma. Disana appamu sedang tidur. Tidurkan saja di dalam box bayi bekas milikmu dan milik oppamu." Tao masih tetap membolak-balikan katalog Gucci

"Ne eomma.." Kyungsoo menuruti kata-kata eommanya tersebut

"Permisi nyonya.." pamit Kai sambil mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menaruh Chanhyun di dalam kamar orangtuanya, Kyungsoo menuju ke kamarnya. Kai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kai..? Kenapa mengikutiku?" Kyungsoo risih

"Aku memang akan mengikuti hyung terus-menerus sampai aku harus pergi dan hyung menikah dengan calon suami hyung." Jawab Kai santai

DEG! Hati Kyungsoo mencelos mendengar kata-kata Kai. Ia merasa sedikit tak rela mendengar kata 'pergi' dari bibir Kai. Kyungsoo diam sejenak lalu menolah kepada Kai yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kai… A—apa… Apa k—kau benar akan pergi…?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu

"Ne hyung. Waktuku hanya tersisa 10 hari dari hari ini." Jawab Kai—lagi-lagi dengan wajah santai.

Omo, Kai… Tak tahukah kau kalau Kyungsoo merasa sedih sekarang? Kyungsoo terdiam dan menunduk. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kai. Ia mencengkeram bagian bawah sweaternya kuat, lalu dengan gugup ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Kai

"Kai… Bisakah kau tidak pergi? Aku senang ada kamu di sini." Kini Kyungsoo tertunduk lagi

"Mianhae hyung. Aku memang harus pergi…" Kai mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo agar menatapnya

"Tapi.."

"Saranghaetjima… (Don't love me.) Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku, hyung. Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku… Mianhae." ucap Kai pelan, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo

"…"

Kali ini Kyungsoo menangis dengan cara berbeda. Kyungsoo terisak dalam diam. Ia menundukan wajahnya. Airmata bertetesan ke lantai—seolah menjadi bukti betapa sedihnya Do Kyungsoo saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T-B-C!

Fiuh.. #ngelapkeringet

Udah jadi nih chingu…

Maaf nggak bisa panjang-panjang kayak yang readers pengen..

Aku lagi sibuk banget sama ujian Kartul dan AKU HARUS REVISI! #pundung

:(

Mungkin 2 chapter lagi (atau lebih) FF ini bakal tamat..

Mianhae chingudeul…

Mian karna FF ini nggak bisa panjang-panjang karena aku mau fokus ujian dulu..

Aku janji Akhir desember nanti bakalan nge-post FF baru.

Kemungkinan couplenya Kaisoo lagi, soalnya aku sekarang lagi jadi KaiSoohardshipper!

_!

Doain aku ya chingu, supaya karya tulisku sukses..

Kamsahamnida…! :)

Reviewnya udah kubales lewat PM yaa..

Thanks To nyusul di chapter depan aja, ne?

Biar sekalian… Hehehe… #ketahuan males

Neomu-neomu kamsahae!

Saranghae yeoreobun! :*

XOXO

Oiya, Chapter depan juga bakal ada penjelasan eksplisit tentang siapa sebenarnya calon suami Kyungsoo…

Stay tune ne..?

Jangan lupa review lagi…!


	5. Don't Say Goodbye

Title : Sweet Sugar Honey!

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (25 tahun)

Kim Jongin [Kai] (24 tahun)

Do Chanyeol (28 tahun)

Byun Baekhyun (28 tahun)

Kim Junmyeon [Suho] (27 tahun)

Etc.

Genre : Drama & Humor

Rating : naik jadi M

Summary : Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah namun orangtuanya memaksa. Bahkan orangtuanya sudah menyiapkan seorang asisten untuk mempersiapkannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Apakah Kyungsoo akan luluh dan menuruti keinginan orangtuanya? KAISOO FIC! YAOI! MPREG! BL! OOC, ABAL! FF GAGAL.

Disclaimer : KAI & D.O BELONG TO GOD, SMENT, THEIR FAMILY AND EACH OTHER. :)

WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, PLOT PASARAN, YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! MPREG! JUDUL NGGAK NYAMBUNG SAMA CERITA… FF INI CUMA HIBURAN SEMATA! OOC PARAH!

GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!

.

.

.

.

.

HERE WE GO!

[CHAPTER 5]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai… A—apa… Apa k—kau benar akan pergi…?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu

"Ne hyung. Waktuku hanya tersisa 10 hari dari hari ini." Jawab Kai—lagi-lagi dengan wajah santai.

Omo, Kai… Tak tahukah kau kalau Kyungsoo merasa sedih sekarang? Kyungsoo terdiam dan menunduk. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kai. Ia mencengkeram bagian bawah sweaternya kuat, lalu dengan gugup ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Kai

"Kai… Bisakah kau tidak pergi? Aku senang ada kamu di sini." Kini Kyungsoo tertunduk lagi

"Mianhae hyung. Aku memang harus pergi…" Kai mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo agar menatapnya

"Tapi.."

"Saranghaetjima… Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku, hyung. Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku… Mianhae." ucap Kai pelan, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo

"…"

Kali ini Kyungsoo menangis dengan cara berbeda. Kyungsoo terisak dalam diam. Ia menundukan wajahnya. Airmata bertetesan ke lantai—seolah menjadi bukti betapa sedihnya Do Kyungsoo saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

Hari ini hari minggu. Itu berarti Kyungsoo tidak perlu ke kantor. Ia bermain bersama Hyo di taman belakang sambil menjaga Chanhyun yang sedang asyik bermain dengan mainannya di dalam kereta bayi. Sejak semalam sampai pagi ini, Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Kyungsoo selalu menghindari Kai ketika Kai mengajaknya bicara. Hal ini membuat Kai merasa bersalah.

_TING TONG-TING TONG!_

Bel rumah berbunyi nyaring. Kyungsoo segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu, namun ditahan oleh Kai.

"Biar aku saja, hyung."

"Aniya, kau jagalah Chanhyun dan Hyo. Biar aku yang membukanya." Akhirnya Kyungsoo mau juga berbicara dengan Kai meskipun dnegan nada ketus

"Arasseo, hyung." Akhirnya Kai mengalah

Kyungsoo berlalu cepat dan membukakan pintu. Terlihatlah seorang namja berpakaian rapi dengan tinggi yang jelas tak bisa disepadankan dengan Kyungsoo yang mungil. Namja itu berkulit pucat dan err—sangat tampan (menurut Kyungsoo). Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat sambil memandangi namja itu.

"Ehhm, maaf…?" Namja itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Kyungsoo yang tak henti memandangnya kagum

"Ah.. Ne! Anda siapa dan ada perlu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah kesadarannya kembali

"Sehun-imnida. Apa tuan muda Jongin ada?" tanya namja pucat pasi(?) yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu

"Ne? Tuan muda Jongin? Jwiseonghamnida. Di rumah ini tidak ada orang yang bernama Jongin. Sepertinya kamu salah rumah, tuan." Kyungsoo bersiap untuk menutup pintu rumahnya, namun Sehun menahan gerakan Kyungsoo

"Tapi saya sudah memastikan kalau alamat yang saya tuju adalah alamat ini." Sehun pantang menyerah

"Tapi aku juga sudah memastikan kalau di rumah ini tidak ada orang yang bernama Jongin." Kyungsoo mulai kesal

"Tapi saya yakin kalau alamat ini benar. Saya yakin kalau tuan muda Jongin ada di sini." Sehun bersikeras

"CK! Sudah kubilang tak ada orang yang bernama Jongin di sini!" seru Kyungsoo

Kai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo karena sejak tadi ia tak kembali. Kai menyusul Kyungsoo sambil mendorong kereta Chanhyun. Ia penasaran dengan tamu yang datang.

"Sehun…?!" Kai menatap Sehun tak percaya

"Kai… Orang ini aneh! Dia mencari orang yang tak di kenal. Bisakah kau mengusirnya dari sini?" lapor Kyungsoo sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Sehun tak suka

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, hyung. Sebaiknya hyung masuk saja dan bermain bersama Chanhyun."

Kai mendorong Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam bersama Chanhyun. Setelah dirasa aman, ia menghampiri Sehun dan membawanya keluar menjauh dari pintu

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sehun-ah? Kau hampir membuatku mati kutu tadi."

"Jwiseonghamnida, tuan muda." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sopan

"Aissh… Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak bisa diganggu satu bulan ini." Kai berdecak kesal

"Anda diminta untuk segera pulang, tuan. Ini menyangkut persiapan pernikahan anda. Ini perintah langsung dari tuan besar Jongdae." Ujar Sehun dengan nada sopan

"Tidak bisa, Hun-ah… Bilang pada appa kalau aku baru bisa pulang minggu depan." Kai menolak perintah dari appanya

"Tapi, tuan muda…"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak mau pulang sekarang."

Tiba-tiba smartphone milik Sehun berbunyi.

"Yeobeoseyo tuan besar." Jawab Sehun

"…"

"Tuan muda, tuan besar ingin berbicara dengan anda." Sehun menyerahkan handphonenya dengan sopan pada Kai

"Yeobeoseyo abeoji."

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa, abeoji. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu di sini, baru aku bisa kembali ke rumah." Kai mendengus

"…"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, abeoji!" Kai mematikan handphone Sehun, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sehun dengan kasar

"Jadi, apakah tuan muda Jongin bersedia ikut bersamaku untuk pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sehun

"Aniya. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan calon istriku. Kau pulanglah. Aku akan pulang minggu depan. Dan ingat! Jangan datang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Teleponlah aku sebelum datang kesini. Dan untuk saat ini namaku adalah Kai, bukan Kim Jongin. Arasseo?" Kai memperingatkan Sehun

"Algeseumnida, tuan muda. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu. Annyeonghaseumnida." Pamit Sehun sopan

Kai hanya memandang Sehun dari jauh dan melambaikan tangannya ketika Sehun berlalu dengan mobilnya.

Kai menghela napas lega. Tak sampai 1 menit setelah mobil Sehun tak tampak, masuklah sebuah mobil ke dalam area rumah keluarga Do. Ternyata Chanbaek couple sudah kembali dari Busan. Sesaat setelah mobil terparkir dengan benar, Baekhyun langsung meloncat turun dari mobil lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"CHANHYUNIE! EOMMA WASSEO!" teriak Baekhyun dengan nada 5 oktafnya

Kai hanya bisa terdiam karena heran akan kelakuan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaan mereka dari mobil.

"Jong—maksudku Kai! Bisakah kau membantuku membawa semua ini ke dalam?" seru Chanyeol—membuyarkan lamunan Kai

"Ne, hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[NIGHT DAY]

Hujan deras melanda kota Seoul. Suara petir menggelegar diserta kilat yang menyambar-nyambar membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan. Kini sudah jam 00.00 KST. Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menumpang tidur di kamar orangtuanya. Namun…

"Ahh! Chagi… Sempit! Mm.." suara berat milik Kris menodai pendengaran Kyungsoo

"Lebih dalam yeobo! FASTER! Akh! Ah!" kini suara Tao ikut bergabung dengan suara Kris—menodai pendengaran anak bungsu mereka yang kelewat polos

"Ahhh.." 

Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya. Ia segera berlari menjauhi kamar orangtuanya dan menuju ke kamar ChanBaek, namun ternyata…

"Masukkan sekarang Yeol! Aku sudah tak tahan… Ngghh…"

"Sabar chagi.."

"AKHH! Ahh! Besar sekali, Yeol! Mmphh.."

"Mmpphh…" 

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menutup telinganya dan menjauhi kamar ChanBaek. Ia sungguh sedih karena tidak bisa mendapat tumpangan disaat ia ketakutan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba JDUAAR! Suara petir menggelegar keras. Kyungsoo ketakutan. Ia lemas dan langsung jatuh terduduk di tengah lorong yang menghubungkan ruang tengah, dan ruang makan serta dapur.

Kyungsoo menangis sambil menekuk lututnya. Sejak kecil ia memang sangat takut pada petir. Biasanya ia akan lari ke kamar orangtuanya dan tidur dengan tenang di tengah pelukan kedua orangtuanya. Atau jika tidak, ia akan berlari ke kamar oppanya dan tidur bersama dengan Chanyeol sampai pagi. Tapi malam ini tak ada yang menemaninya. Ia menangis

"Kyungsoo hyung…?" suara Kai terdengar oleh telinga Kyungsoo

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri lalu berlari ke arah Kai dan memeluk Kai erat. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai dan tetap menangis.

"Hyung… Sedang apa malam-malam disini? Hyung tidak tidur?" tanya Kai sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut

"Aku takut petir, Kai…" Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya pada Kai dan memandang Kai

"Tapi kenapa kau menangis disini, hyung?" Kai balas menatap Kyungsoo

"Tadi aku ke kamar appa dan eomma tapi mereka sedang dalam proyek (?). Lalu aku ke kamar Chanyeol oppa dan ternyata mereka semua sedang dalam proyek bikin anak. Aku sedih, Kai… Tidak ada yang menemaniku" Kyungsoo memeluk Kai lagi

Tiba-tiba suara petir lagi-lagi membuat uri Kyungsoo berteriak dan menangis tambah kencang. Kai membalas pelukan Kyungoo erat.

"Kai… Temani aku! Temani aku tidur… Aku takut, Kai…" Kyungsoo merengek sambil menarik-narik baju Kai

"Baiklah hyung, ayo ke kamar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[KYUNGSOO'S ROOM]

Kyungsoo dan Kai tidur di bed Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kai menolak untuk satu tempat tidur dengan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo memaksa karena Kyungsoo tidak akan tenang bila tidak memeluk seseorang pada saat badai seperti ini.

"Kai, kau benar-benar akan pergi..?" Kyungsoo bertanya dalam posisi masih memeluk Kai. Ia menempelkan pipinya ke dada Kai

"Ne, hyung."

"Waeyo? Kau bisa tetap jadi asistenku meski aku sudah menikah, Kai. Kau harus menemaniku." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya

"Ani, hyung. Aku tetap harus pergi." Jawab Kai sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut

"Andwae, Kai."

"Naddo andwae, hyung. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan di luar sana. Aku memang harus pergi…"

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Kai—lagi-lagi dengan tatapan sendu. Kyungsoo tak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Ia mengaku kalau saat ini ia telah jatuh pada pesona namja bernama Kai yang sedang ia peluk saat ini. Kai balas menatap Kyungsoo. Kai menundukan wajahnya perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo. 7cm… 6 cm... 5 cm… 4cm… 3cm… 2cm… dan… CUP! Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, lalu melepasnya.

"Tidurlah hyung.." Kai menutup matanya

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Kai yang sedang berusaha untuk tidur. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Kai.

"Kai…" panggil Kyungsoo pelan

"Ada apa hyu—" Kai melotot ketika bibir Kyungsoo yang tebal menyambar bibirnya

Kyungsoo melumat bibir Kai. Tak mau kalah, Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo, membuat namja mungil itu kesulitan bernafas. Kai dan Kyungsoo saling melumat, membuat keduanya lupa daratan.

"Mmpphhh.." desahan merdu mengalun dari bibir Kai saat tangan Kai meraba-raba perut mulusnya

Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya uri Kyungsoo yang polos berciuman dengan seorang namja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ahhh.. Kai!"_

"_Hyung.. Ini enak sekali!"  
"Nnghh… Akh! Disana Kai!"_

"_Oh hyunggg… Kyungsoo hyung.."_

"Kai….?" Kyungsoo menggunacang-guncang pelan badan Kai

"Hyung..?" Kai yang sebenarnya tengah asyik 'bercinta dalam mimpi bersama Kyungsoo' membuka matanya lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung

"Kau kenapa, Kai? Apa ada yang salah?" Kyungsoo memeriksa suhu badan

"Gwaencanha, hyung. Aku hanya perlu ke kamar mandi."

Kai melompat turun lalu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan 'urusan'nya yang belum selesai karena memimpikan yang tidak-tidak bersama Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bingung dengan sikap Kai yang aneh pagi ini.

Tiba-tiba saja senyum penuh rona kemerahan terkembang di wajah Kyungsoo karena mengingat kejadian semalam dimana Ia berciuman panas dengan Kai sampai ia tertidur dengan pulasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie, apakah semalam kau tidur di kamar Chanyeol?" Kris memecahkan keheningan saat sarapan pagi hari ini

"Eh? Aku pikir Kyungsoo tidur di kamar appa.." Chanyeol menatap appanya dengan wajah bingung

Kris dan Chanyeol terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna perkataan masing-masing. 1… 2… 3…

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak Kris dan Chanyeol bersamaan—sadar kalau mereka sudah menelantarkan Kyungsoo disaat Kyungsoo membutuhkan mereka

"Gwaencanha, ne? Apa semalaman tidurmu nyenyak? Apa kau menangis semalaman? Atau kau tidak tahu ada badai tadi malam?" berondong Chanyeol

"Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi, ne? Apa semalam Kyungie bisa melewati badai?" kini giliran Kris yang bertanya

"Ah, geugeon…" Kyungsoo malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari oppa dan appanya

"Ekhm… Semalam saya yang menemani Kyungsoo, tuan." Jawab Kai

"EHH?" semua orang dewasa—minus KaiSoo berseru kaget

"Jadi semalaman Kyungie memeluk Kai?" kini Tao ikut bertanya

"…" Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya malu—sebenarnya malu karena mengingat adegan ciumannya dengan Kai semalam

"Kamsahamnida, Kai-ssi. Kau sudah menemani uri Kyungie… Dia sangat takut pada badai, jadi harus ada orang yang ia peluk baru ia bisa tidur." Tao tersenyum

Kali ini suasana hening kembali. KrisTao serta ChanBaek merasa sedikit bersalah dan juga malu karena menelantarkan Kyungsoo yang takut badai. Dua couple ini malah asyik saling memberi kehangatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SKIP

Saat ini sudah H-1 kepergian Kai. Itu berarti H-3 pernikahan Kyungsoo dengan calon suaminya. Dan tanpa diduga, Kyungsoo benar-benar terus menempel pada Kai. Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai kemanapun, lalu ia harus memeluk atau menggenggam tangan Kai.

"Hyung… Sebenarnya ada apa? Jangan seperti ini, hyung. Tidak enak dilihat oleh tuan dan nyonya besar." Kai mengelus tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di perutnya. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang memeluk Kai dari belakang

"Biar saja Kai. Aku hanya tidak mau kamu pergi, Kai. Saranghae…" Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Kai.

"Tapi hyung, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku. Hyung akan menikah. Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan calon suami hyung." Bohong Kai. Tentu saja bohong karena sebenarnya dialah calon suami Kyungsoo.

"Andwae Kai…. Aku tetap mencintaimu… Kajima!" Kyungsoo makin menenggelamkan wajahnya

"Hyung. Dengarkan aku."

Kai melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo paksa, lalu membalik tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung.

"Hyung... Simpanlah cintamu untuk calon suamimu, ne? Jangan mencintaiku, hyung. Kau harus berbahagia dengan suamimu kelak, hyung."

"Aniya, Kai! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang itu! Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku, Kai…"

Sebenarnya kata-kata Kyungsoo saat ini merupakan lamaran yang romantis, namun melihat gaya lamaran Kyungsoo yang lebih mirip rengekan… Err… Lamaran ini seperti permintaan paksa seorang anak pada orangtuanya untuk membeli es krim.

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai lagi. Kali ini dari depan. Sejenak Kai dan Kyungsoo meresapi pelukan mereka. Kyungsoo mulai menangis.

"Kai… Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku sangat suka saat kita bersama-sama. Aku juga sangat suka saat kita bermain bersama. Kau selalu membantuku dan menenangkanku saat aku sedih. Neomu saranghae, Kai. Bawa aku pergi bersamamu, ne? Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu."

"Mianhae, hyung… Aku tidak bisa membawamu. Mian…" jawab Kai

"Kai…" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan memelas ala puppy

"Ani, hyung. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Kai benar-benar tak tahan

"Kalau begitu, peluk aku sepanjang hari ini. Kau tidak boleh jauh dariku. Nanti malam kau juga harus menemaniku tidur. Arasseo?" perintah Kyungsoo dengan pout imutnya

"Arasseo, hyung." Kai tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lembut

Wajah Kyungsoo merona hebat setelah dahinya dikecup Kai. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di dada bidang Kai. Lalu membiarkan Kai membawanya ke kamar dan menemaninya tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

Kai berpamitan pada seluruh anggota keluarga Do. Ia memeluk dan menyalami seluruh anggota keluarga Do—minus Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo terus menangis sejak tadi. Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dan merengek bahwa ia tidak mau ditinggal oleh Kai. Karena Kai tetap pergi, Kyungsoo tidak mau menerima ucapan selamat tinggal dari Kai. Kai pun hanya tersenyum miris

"Hyung, mianhae… Na kanda, ne? Jagalah dirimu baik-baik dan semoga kau bahagia dengan suamimu. Aku akan datang ke acara pernikahamu. Annyeong, Kyungsoo Hyung." Pamit Kai dengan senyum kecutnya

Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengarnya dan tersu menangis sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Kai pun memberi senyuman dan membungkuk hormat pada seluruh keluarga Do sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya.

"Eonnie… Aku mencintai Kai, eonnie… Kenapa aku tidak boleh menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai? Hiks-hiks.." Kyungsoo terisak di pelukan Baekhyun

Seluruh keluarga Do menutup rapat bibirnya lalu mulai melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Awalnya, Kyungsoo tidak mau ke kantor tanpa Kai, namun Chanyeol dan Kris akhirnya berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo untuk segera berangkat ke kantor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[OFFICE]

"Kyungie, chagi? Kenapa wajahmu sembab, hmm? Wae irae? Kau bisa bercerita pada namjachingumu yang tampan ini…" hibur Suho begitu melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang mengenaskan dengan mata bulat sembabnya

"Hiks-hiks… Suho hyung!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Suho erat

"Waeyo, chagi?"

"Hiks… Kai sudah pergi, hyung.. Hiks!" Kyungsoo berbicara ditengah tangisannya

"Kai pergi? Asistenmu itu? Kenapa cepat sekali? Tapi itu bagus, chagi. Sekarang kita bisa berduaan lagi tanpa di ganggu si hitam itu." Suho terkekeh pelan

"Ta—tapi hyung… Aku mencintainya… Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya hyung… Hiks-hiks.." Kyungsoo terus menangis

"MWO? KAU MENCINTAI SI HITAM ITU?!" seru Suho dengan tidak berkeperitelingaan (?)

"Ne hyung.." Kyungsoo menutup telinganya sejenak

"Tapi… Tapi aku namjachingumu, chagi… Kenapa kau malah mencintai orang lain? Kau menyakitiku, Kyungie.." Suho mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi murung

"Hyung, kau memang namjachinguku, tapi aku mencintai Kai… Aku ingin menikah dengannya, bukan dengan orang yang dijodohkan denganku…"

"MWO? K—kau akan… Akan menikah?" kini Suho semakin shock

"Ne hyung. Lusa aku akan menikah… Tapi aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang itu, hyung! Aku mau Kai!" rengek Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat hobi merengek, ne?

"LUSA…?! Kyungie… Aku namjachingumu… Kenapa tidak menikah denganku saja? Jangan pikirkan Kai, tapi lihatlah aku disini, chagi.." setelah membuat mata sipitnya itu melebar heboh, akhirnya Suho menatap Kyungsoo sendu

"Andwae, hyung. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan hyung. Hyung jorok. Aku tidak mau punya suami jorok seperti Suho Hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo sarkastik

Dan kini Suho hanya mampu bersweatdrop ria.

"Baiklah, Soo chagi… Mungkin kita memang hanya bisa bersahabat… Sejujurnya aku sangat menyayangimu. Namun, apapun pilihanmu, asal kau bahagia akupun akan bahagia Soo baby.." Suho tersenyum tulus

"Gomawo, hyung! Kau yang terbaik!" Kyungsoo memeluk Suho lagi

"Aku akan membantumu, baby…" Suho mengelus kepala Kyungsoo penuh kasih

"Neomu gomawo, hyung!" Kyungsoo menampilkan cengiran imutnya

Kyungsoo dan Suho saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu tertawa bersama. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan 'senyum-tawa' yang mereka lakukan

"KIM JOONMYEON! MATI KAU!" seru suara itu—yang kian mendekat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

Akhirnyaaa…

Chap ini selesai juga… #buangingus(?)

Ok, maaf kalau updatenya lelet…

Ini semua karena karya tulis jahanam yang harus kuselesain…

Mianhae, ne?

Tuh, udah tahu kan kalo Suho a.k.a author bias nggak akan jadi pengganggu Kaisoo…

Dia udah rela kok kalo Kyung diambil Kai…

Dan dengan senang hati (?) author menaikkan rate FF ini dari T ke M karena adegan2 implisit antara couple2 yang ada di dalamnya… :D

Maaf kalau nggak berkenan…

Dan semoga yang di bawah umur nggak tercela… XD #bunuhauthor

Siapa yang datang sambil marah-marah ke Suho ya?

Yang jawab bener, ntar author kasih no. HP author deh, biar bisa line2-an (kalo punya)..

#gakpenting

Gomawo buat semua yang udah review…

Chapter depan end lho…. #promosi

STAY TUNE, NE?

Oiya, ini thanks to-nya, yang reviewnya udah di bales nggak aku cantumin disini yaa… Ada di PM kan? #ngehemat tenaga ngetik

BIG THANKS TO : doaliens, KaiSa, Erenades, sehunsky, nobidokaita, Tabifangirl, lulu, dididin, jameela, dan semua readers yang udah review lewat akun, aku balas di PM…

Gomawo atas semangatnya selama ini…

Aku jadi makin niat buat ngelanjutin FF ini… :D

Jangan lupa review lagi yaa..

Maaf nggak bisa nyebutin satu2 nama reviewers… XD


	6. I'm Jongin, Not Kai

Title : Sweet Sugar Honey!

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (25 tahun)

Kim Jongin [Kai] (24 tahun)

Do Chanyeol (28 tahun)

Byun Baekhyun (28 tahun)

Kim Junmyeon [Suho] (27 tahun)

Zhang Yixing (26 tahun)

Etc.

Genre : Drama & Humor

Rating : naik jadi M

Summary : Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah namun orangtuanya memaksa. Bahkan orangtuanya sudah menyiapkan seorang asisten untuk mempersiapkannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Apakah Kyungsoo akan luluh dan menuruti keinginan orangtuanya? KAISOO FIC! YAOI! MPREG! BL! OOC, ABAL! FF GAGAL.

Disclaimer : KAI & D.O BELONG TO GOD, SMENT, THEIR FAMILY AND EACH OTHER. :)

WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, PLOT PASARAN, YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! MPREG! JUDUL NGGAK NYAMBUNG SAMA CERITA… FF INI CUMA HIBURAN SEMATA! OOC PARAH!

GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!

.

.

.

.

.

HERE WE GO!

[CHAPTER 6]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Soo chagi… Mungkin kita memang hanya bisa bersahabat… Sejujurnya aku sangat menyayangimu. Namun, apapun pilihanmu, asal kau bahagia akupun akan bahagia Soo baby.." Suho tersenyum tulus

"Gomawo, hyung! Kau yang terbaik!" Kyungsoo memeluk Suho lagi

"Aku akan membantumu, baby…" Suho mengelus kepala Kyungsoo penuh kasih

"Neomu gomawo, hyung!" Kyungsoo menampilkan cengiran imutnya

Kyungsoo dan Suho saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu tertawa bersama. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan 'senyum-tawa' yang mereka lakukan

"KIM JOONMYEON! MATI KAU!" seru suara itu—yang kian mendekat

"YAK! KIM JOONMYEON! EODIE?" suara itu kian mendekat

Dan tampaklah seorang namja manis berdimple dengan perut besar mendekati Suho dan Kyungsoo. Mata namja itu memancarakan amarah yang berapi-api.

"Oh, jadi disini kau rupanya?" namja berdimple itu menatap Suho dengan tatapan membunuh

"Yixing? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suho menatap namja—yang terlihat hamil—di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung

Dan tanpa diduga, namja bernama Yixing itu langsung melayangkan bogem mentah pada Suho. Kyungsoo yang tak tahu apapun hanya bisa diam

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi seperti ini dan sekarang kau malah bersenang-senang di sini dengan namja lain? Dasar namja sialan! Seenaknya saja menghamili orang tapi tidak mau bertanggungjawab! Kau harus menikahiku, Kim Junmyeon! Pulang sekarang dan nikahi aku!" namja—yang ternyata memang hamil—itu mengomel panjang lebar sehabis meninju pipi Suho, lalu dengan kekesalan yang luar biasa, Ia segera menjewer telinga Suho dan menariknya pulang.

Dan uri yeppeo Kyungsoo hanya mampu diam sambil membuka bibirnya heran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KIM CORPORATION

"Tuan muda, semua persiapan pernikahan sudah siap. Apakah anda ingin mengeceknya?" tanya Sehun pada Kai—err maksudnya Kim Jongin

"Aniya. Telepon saja keluarga Do dan suruh mereka membawa Kyungsoo fitting baju pengantin. Aku sudah memesan yang terbaik." Jongin menyeringai

"Algeseumnida…"

Sehun langsung menelpon Kris dan melakukan semua perintah Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[DO FAMILY'S HOUSE]

"Kyungie chagi, eomma mendapat telepon kalau kita harus segera fitting baju untukmu di butik. Ayo cepat bersiap-siap." Seru Tao nyaring

"Ne eomma!" Kyungsoo menurunkan Hyo dari gendongannya lalu segera ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[BOUTIQUE

"Nyonya, ini baju yang sudah dipesankan oleh tuan Jongin." Seorang pegawai butik menghampiri Tao yang sedang duduk sambil melihat-lihat majalah mode terbaru

Tao hanya mengangguk dan memanggil Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Chanhyun di dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Tao memang datang ke butik ini bersama anak, cucu, dan menantunya. Jangan heran apabila Tao dipanggil 'nyonya' karena ia memang selalu memakai baju yeoja semenjak menikah dengan Kris, sehingga tak ada yang sadar kalau Tao adalah namja.

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara bermainnya bersama Chanhyun, lalu mendekati Tao.

"Ne eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi O.O-nya

"Ikuti noona ini, ne? Dia akan membawamu untuk mencoba baju pengantinmu." Kata Tao

"Ne, eomma.. Arasseo." Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mengikuti yeoja yang disebut oleh Tao tadi

Yeoja itu sebenarnya agak bingung, namun akhirnya berjalan ruang ganti diikuti Kyungsoo. Sekitar 10 menit Tao dan Baekhyun + Chanhyun menunggu Kyungsoo. Awalnya ada suara-suara aneh dimana Kyungsoo menolak baju yang akan dikenakan padanya. Namun akhirnya, gorden dibuka dan terlihatlah Kyungsoo dengan sebuah gaun terpasang(?) di tubuhnya. Ok, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat cantik, minus rambutnya yang memang pendek dan bermodel cepak khas namja pada umumnya.

"O.O" Baekhyun, Tao dan tak ketinggalan juga Baby Chanhyun meniru tatapan yang biasa dilakukan Kyungsoo

"Eomma, Eonnie.. Aku tidak mau pakai gaun!" Kyungsoo merengek

"Aniya, Kyungie… Ini dipilih sendiri oleh calon suamimu." Kata Tao

"Eomma.." Kyungsoo memberi puppry eyes khasnya

"Andwae, Kyunge.. Kau harus memakainya besok dan eomma akan membawamu ke salon untuk hair extension." Tao berkata final

"Eomma! Eomma andwae!"

Tao tidak menggubris rengekan Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitas membacanya sedangkan Baekhyun kini malah asyik bermain dengan bayi mungilnya yang terus tertawa di pangkuannya. Kungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, namun tak bisa berbuat apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari butik, Tao langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke salon untuk melakukan hair extension. Rambut Kyungsoo yang cepak kini berganti menjadi rambut panjang sebahu yang bergelombang, menambah kesan manis pada wajah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa itu hair extension. Ia hanya menuruti kata-kata dari eomma tercintanya, namun ternyata rambutnya malah menjadi seperti itu. Kyungsoo tidak suka, namun akhirnya ia hanya pasrah pada perintah eommanya.

Setelah semua selesai, mereka segera pulang ke rumah. Chanhyun sudah tertidur sejak mereka berada di salon. Mereka semua terlihat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat.

[KYUNGSOO'S ROOM]

"Kai… Kau sedang apa sekarang? Bogoshipda.." Kyungsoo memikirkan Kai ambil memeluk Hyo—boneka teddy bear super besarnya erat-erat

"Hyo, eomma rindu pada Kai… Hiks…"

Kyungsoo menangis. Ia rindu sekali pada Kai. Ia sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Kai, orang yang sangat ia cintai. Tanpa ia sadari, mata bulatnya mulai menutup perlahan dan akhirnya uri Kyungsoo pun tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[WEDDING DAY]

Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa Kyungsoo akan keluar dari kamarnya, padahal saat ini sudah pukul 7 pagi dan acara pemberkatan pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan jam 10 pagi. Seluruh keluarga Do cemas karena si bungsu tidak mau dibangunkan. Kamar tidur Kyungsoo pun dikunci dari dalam dan kuncinya di tinggal di pintu, sehingga tak ada yang bisa masuk. Mereka semua menunggu di depan pintu, sambil berusaha mengetuk pintu Kyungsoo.

Hampir saja Kris menelpon tukang untuk menjebol pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang terbuat dari kayu Jati mahal, dan sebuah suara lengkingan khas Kyungsoo terdengar dari dalam kamar

"EOMMAAA! AKU TERLAMBAT BANGUN! ANDWAE! EOTTEOHKE?!"

Srak! Krek! Prang! Buk! BRak! Kring(?)! Suara-suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian, terbukalah pintu dan tampaklah Kyungsoo yang masih sangat berantakan.

"EOMMA!" Kyungsoo memeluk Tao erat sambil menangis

"Waeyo, Kyungie? Mianhae, eomma tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk membatalkan pernikahan hari ini." Tao membalas pelukan anak bungsunya yang imut itu

"Ani, eomma… Aku bangun kesiangan karena sepanjang malam aku menyumpal telingaku dengan headset… HUWAA…!" tangis Kyungsoo meledak

Dan sepeti biasa… Seluruh keluarga Do hanya mampu sweatdrop…

.

.

.

.

.

.

[CHATEDRAL]

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai didandani dan dipakaikan gaun pengantin yang super cantik, Kyungsoo bersiap-siap di dalam ruang riasnya sebentar. Kyungsoo saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik. Jangan tanya kenapa Kyungsoo diberi gaun dan didandani layaknya yeoja, karena tak ada gereja di Korea yang mau menikahkan pasnagan sesama jenis—kecuali dengan sedikit tipuan—seperti yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia diberi waktu 5 menit untuk mempersiapkan mental dan hatinya sebelum menikah. Ia menatap cermin di hadapannya, lalu menggumam pelan

"Kai… Sampai saat ini aku masih berharap bahwa kau akan menjemputku dan membawaku pergi dari pernikahan ini, lalu mengajakku menikah." Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam-dalam

"Kyungie chagi… Ayo, sudah saatnya.." panggil Kris

"Ne, appa…" Kyungsoo menjawab cepat lalu berjalan mendekati Kris, tentu dengan kesusahan karena ini pertama kalinya ia memakai high heels.

Kris menggandeng Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih yang menjuntai indah di belakangnya. Rambut hasil hair extensionnya sengaja digerai. Penutup wajahnya menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo.

Mereka saat ini berada di depan pintu Gereja. Kyungsoo menunduk. Sesungguhnya ia tak siap untuk menikah. Ia tak sanggup. Tak sanggup melupakan Kai-nya, tak sanggup menerima kalau suaminya kelak sungguh tak sesuai yang ia bayangkan seperti sebelumnya.

Kris dan Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan diiringi lagu khas pernikahan yang dimainkan oleh organis Gereja. Hingga Kyungsoo sampai di depan altar, ia masih tak mau menatap mempelainya. Dan akhirnya ia tetap menunduk sambil mengikuti acara pemberkatannya tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arah mempelai yang berdiri dengan gagah di sebelahnya.

"Saudari Do Kyungsoo, bersediakah kamu menjadi mempelai, istri, ibu, dari anak-anak saudara Kim Jongin? Menerimanya dalam senang dan duka, dalam kondisi sehat maupun sakit, sampai akhir hayat hingga tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kalian kecuali Tuhan yang memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya Pastor penuh wibawa

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. 'Kim Jongin? Sepertinya aku ingat nama itu… Tapi siapa?' Kyungsoo melamun hingga sang pastor mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Saudari Do Kyungsoo, bersediakah kamu menjadi mempelai, istri, ibu, dari anak-anak saudara Kim Jongin? Menerimanya dalam senang dan duka, dalam kondisi sehat maupun sakit, sampai akhir hayat hingga tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kalian kecuali Tuhan yang memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya Pastor itu lagi

"Ya.. Sa—saya bersedia…" jawab Kyungsoo ragu-ragu

Namja di sampingnya menggenggam tangannya erat. Kyungsoo terkejut saat namja itu menggenggamnya.

Kemudian, Pastor itu pun bertanya pula pada namja yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya

"Dan saudara Kim Jongin, bersediakah kamu menjadi pendamping, suami, ayah dari anak-anak saudara Do Kyungsoo? Menerimanya dalam senang dan duka, dalam kondisi sehat maupun sakit, sampai akhir hayat hingga tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kalian kecuali Tuhan yang memisahkan kalian berdua?" sang Pastor mengulang pertanyaan yang sama pada namja bernama Kim Jongin di sampingnya

"Ya, saya bersedia…" suara milik Kai menguar di pendengaran Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke samping dan mendapati kalau calon suaminya adalah Kai! Kai-nya yang selama ini ia rindukan. Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca dan genggaman Kai semakin erat di tangannya. Kai menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh sebentar pada Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum.

"Dan dengan berkat Tuhan, saya menyatakan kalian sekarang resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, Dalam nama Bapa, Putera, dan Roh Kudus… Mempelai pria diperkenankan membuka penutup wajah, dan mencium istrinya." Tutup pastor itu

Kai membuka penutup wajah Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam, lalu menciumnya mesra. Kyungsoo seketika menutup matanya—meluapkan semua kerinduan pada namja di hadapannya itu. Seruan dan sorak-sorai memenuhi katedral tersebut. Kai dan Kyungsoo masih berciuman—bahkan saling melumat. Hingga akhirnya Kai tersadar dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Kai erat—seolah tak mau kehilangan namja itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan dirayakan dengan sangat meriah. Terlihat orang tua Kai, yaitu Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok sedang bersendagurau dengan orang tua Kyungsoo. Seluruh pegawai di perusahaan Kim dan Do diundang beserta dengan klien-klien dan kerabat-kerabat mereka. Suho dan Yixing juga terlihat datang bersama-sama.

"Kyungie, Kai, selamat atas pernikahan kalian, ne… Semoga kalian berdua bahagia." Suho menyengir kuda

"Gomawo, Suho hyung… Gomawo sudah datang ke sini." Kai membalas ucapan Suho

"Cheonma, Kai-ssi… Dan aku juga ingin mengundang kalian berdua untuk datang ke pernikahanku. Mungkin setelah jagoanku lahir." Suho mengelus lembut perut buncit Yixing yang sedang ia gandeng, sedangkan Yixing hanya tersenyum malu

"Ne, hyung. Kami akan datang…" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebarnya

Mereka bercakap-cakap sejenak. Tak jarang mereka berempat tertawa karena lelucon yang dilayangkan Kai dan Suho. Tiba-tiba Yixing menggenggam lengan Suho erat.

"Yixing chagi..? Waeyo?" Suho bingung

"Emph, perutku sakit, Suho-ya…" Yixing semakin menggenggam erat lengan Suho sambil memegangi perutnya

"Eh? Yixing hyung mau melahirkan?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya membentuk ekspresi O.O

"TOLONG! DISINI ADA YANG MAU MELAHIRKAN!" teriak Suho heboh dan seluruh mata undangan tertuju pada mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[HOSPITAL]

Dan kini pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Kai terpaksa dihentikan karena Kyungsoo memaksa ingin menemani Suho dan Yixing ke rumah sakit. Seluruh keluarga Kim dan Do memahami keinginan Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Kai. Mereka percaya bahwa Kai dapat menangani semuanya.

"Anakku! Selamatkan Yixing dan anakku!" Suho tak bisa diam dan terus berjalan seperti seterikaan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"Hyung, tenanglah.. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.." Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Suho yang terlihat sangat cemas

"Ne, hyung… Tenang saja.. Ehm.. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tak mengerti, mengapa hyung bisa-bisanya membawa seorang namja yang sednag hamil tua dan mengaku akan menikah dengannya. Bukankah selama ini, hyung adalah namjachingu Kyungsoo hyung?" Kai akhirnya berhasil menyalurkan rasa bingungnya dengan bertanya pada Suho

"Sebenarnya itu berawal dari perkenalan kami di China. Saat itu aku mendapat tugas ke China. Kami mengobrol bersama, kebetulan aku pernah belajar bahasa mandarin. Kami pergi ke bar bersama lalu pulang dan… Semuanya terjadi. Yixing langsung pergi meninggalkanku dan bahkan aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi sebelum akhirnya Yixing muncul di kantor dengan keadaan hamil tua." Cerita Suho panjang lebar

Belum sempat Kai menanggapi pernyataan Suho, suara tangisan bayi terdengar kencang dari arah ruang operasi. Suho menjerit bahagia, begitu pula Kai dan Kyungsoo. Lalu keluarlah petugas medis dari ruang operasi sambil membawa seorang bayi mungil yang masih merah. Bayi mungil itu masih menangis sejak dari dalam ruang operasi dan berhenti menangis sesaat setelah Suho menggendongnya.

"Chukhahamnida… Bayinya perempuan."

"Gomawo, uisanim…" Suho masih memandangi bayi cantik yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukannya itu

"Annyeong, aegya…" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan memandang bayi dalam pelukan Suho itu sambil mengelus pelan pipi tembam bayi itu

"Aegya, appa akan menamaimu Kim Xingsu… Annyeong Xingsu-ya…" Suho meneteskan airmata bahagianya—tak menyangka kalau ia sekarang telah menjadi seorang appa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai—maksudnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk sambil meminum kopi hangat di depan emperan sebuah toko kecil. Hening menyelimuti kedua namja itu. Sebenarnya, saat ini Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti namja. Lihat saja gaun pengantin yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan juga rambut panjangnya. Ok, anggap saja dia yeoja.

Jongin menolehkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo, lalu memeluk leher Kyungsoo mesra dan mengecup lembut pipi tembam namja yang kini sudah sah menjadi istrinya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Pipinya merona.

"Kau cantik, hyung…" Jongin terkekeh pelan, awalnya Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi tak enak

"Kai.. Kau membohongiku! Aku membencimu, Kai!" senyum Kyungsoo meluntur, terganti ucapan ketus dari bibir tebalnya

"Aku tidak membohongimu, hyung…" jawab Jongin

"Kau bohong! Kau bilang aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padamu, tapi harus mencintai suamiku. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Kau sekarang sudah jadi suamiku, Kai! Kau jahat! Neppeun neom!" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya

"Hyung, lihat aku.."

Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya ini kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo mulai ngambek. Ia menatap mata Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara kecil—setengah berbisik

"Hyung, saat ini aku bukan Kai lagi. Aku Kim Jongin, suamimu. Dan mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memanggilmu hyung lagi, tapi chagi. Saranghae, Kyungsoo chagi. Saat ini, aku putuskan bahwa Do Kyungsoo adalah milik Kim Jongin, dan Kim Jongin adalah milik Do Kyungsoo. Yeongweonhi. Aku tidak ingin kau mencintaiku, sebagai Kai, chagiya… Tapi aku ingin kau mencintaiku sebagai Jongin, suamimu. Aratjji?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang lalu mengangguk. Kyungsoo menarik leher Jongin mendekat padanya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kissable milik Jongin.

"_Naddo saranghae, Kai. Kau adalah Kai-ku dan selamanya adalah Kai-ku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Jongin Memang, meskipun dijodohkan, Kyungsoo belum pernah bertemu dan berkenalan langsung dengan keluarga calon suaminya. Jadilah Kyungsoo merasa asing pada kedua orangtua Jongin.

"Abeoji, eommeonim. Kami sudah pulang." Salam Jongin begitu sampai di rumah

"Aigoo… Jadi bagaimana? Apakah teman kalian itu sudah melahirkan?" Kim Minseok, ibu Jongin langsung berdiri menghampiri putra semata wayangnya itu

"Ne, eommeonim.. Anak mereka yeoja.." jawab Jongin

"Geuraeyo? Sepertinya besok kita sekeluarga harus menjenguknya dan mengucapkan selamat." Kini muncul Kim Jongdae, ayah Jongin

"Kalau begitu kalian cepatlah masuk ke kamar dan istirahat. Pasti kalian sangat lelah karena seharian ini acara kalian sangat padat. Kyungie, istirahat yang nyenyak, ne? Jongin, cepat antar Kyungsoo ke kamar kalian." Kata Minseok

"Algeseumnida, eommeonim…" jawab Jongin

Jongin segera menuntun Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Ternyata di dalam kamar Jongin telah dihiasi pernak-pernik khas pernikahan. Kyungsoo menatap dekorasi kamar Jongin dengan tatapan kagum. Kamar yang begitu mewah itu benar-benatr sangat cantik. Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah ranjang king size bersprei putih yang dihiasi oleh mawar merah di tengahnya. Mawar itu disusun dan dibentuk seperti bentuk hati. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Kau suka, chagi?" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sekilas

"Ne… Kamar ini cantik sekali…" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar—membuat Jongin sangat gemas

"Ini semua kupersiapkan untukmu, chagiya.."

Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadap padanya. Lalu dengan lembut, ia mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo, menyalurkan sejuta rasa yang sudah sejak lama ia pendam di hatinya. Kyungsoo melenguh kecil merasakan lumatan Jongin di bibirnya yang begitu memabukkan. Jongin menghimpit Kyungsoo di dinding dan terus mencumbu bibir Kyungsoo dengan rakus.

Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Jongin, lalu dengan perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Kai… Aku kebelet pipis…" ujar Kyungsoo polos

Jongin menjerit dalam hati. Lagi-lagi kepolosan istrinya ini membuat kesenangannya harus terhenti. Kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin yang masih menghimpitnya.

"Kai, itu toilet kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan

"Ne." Jongin mati-matian menahan kesal dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Aku pipis dulu, ne? Aku juga mau mandi…" Kyungsoo mulai menjauh dari Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai… Kai… Ireonnabwa… Kau harus mandi dulu.. Aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang bau.." Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongin pelan

"Mmpphh.. Ne..? Arasseo.." jawab Jongin

"Kai… Kau merusak bunganya!" Kyungsoo menatap bunga mawar merah yang tadi tersusun rapi di atas ranjang, kini berantakan karena ditiduri Jongin

"Mian, chagi.. Nanti kita atur lagi saja.. Aku mandi dulu, ne? Eh hyung, bukannya tadi rambutmu panjang? Kau memotong rambut sambunganmu?" tanya Jongin

"Aniya.. Aku hanya melepasnya.. Tidak nyaman sekali tidur dengan rambut seperti itu…" jawab Kyungsoo

Jongin hanya mangangguk dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk mandi. Sementara menunggu Jongin mandi, Kyungsoo mencoba menyusun mawar-mawar yang tadi sempat berantakan ke keadaan semula saat ia datang. Tak lama setelah itu, Jongin selesai mandi dan keluar hanya menggunakan bathrobe yang diikat seadanya.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menata bunga-bunga di atas ranjang mereka. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo sempat kaget, namun dia tahu bahwa itu adalah Jongin, dan membiarkan Jongin memeluknya.

"Saranghae Chagiya…" Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo

"Naddo, Kai…" Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Jongin yang melingkar di tangannya

"Chagiya, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Kai. Panggil aku Jongin…" ucap Jongin

"Aniya.. Kau adalah Kai-ku dan selamanya adalah Kai-ku. Aku tidak mau memanggilmu yang lain.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan

Jongin tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Jongin tersenyum lebar, begitu pula Kyungsoo. Tak ada kata. Hanya senyuman lebar dari keduanya. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat. Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati.

"Kai, jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, ne.."

"Arasseo, chagiya… Yaksheokhae.."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir mereka. Jongin mengecup permukaan bibir Kyungsoo berkali-kali, lalu melumatnya. Dengan posesif Jongin menarik leher Kyungsoo—memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo melenguh pelan, saat tangan Jongin mulai menyusup ke dalam piyamanya dan bermain-main di punggungnya.

"Mmhh.." lenguh Kyungsoo

"Saranghae.."

Jongin langsung menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Kyungsoo mulai kehabisan nafas, dan ciuman Jongin kini mulai berpindah turun ke dagu, lalu leher dan pundak Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan, Jongin mulai melepaskan satu-persatu kancing piyama Kyungsoo dan terus mengecup daerah leher Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah geli.

Jongin menyeringai ketika behasil membuka seluruh kancing piyama Kyungsoo. Kini ia malah mengecup dan mulai menghisap kuat leher seputih susu milik istrinya itu.

"Nnghhh.. Kaiii…" desahan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Jongin semakin gencar mengerjai tubuhnya

Jongin mencoba untuk menarik tali bathrobenya, namun Kyungsoo menahan pergerakan Jongin.

"Kai…" panggil Kyungsoo lemas

"..Hmm…?" Jongin mengecupi leher Kyungsoo lembut

"Aku ngantuk, Kai… Aku ingin tidur…" rengek Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Jongin agar berpindah dari atas tubuhnya.

Dan saat ini Jongin ingin sekali menceburkan dirinya ke kolam ikan di taman belakang rumahnya karena sudah dua kali gagal menyentuh istrinya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOBECON!

Sebelum author ngasih wejangan, author Cuma minta satu hal. JANGAN BUNUH AUTHOR!

Mian kalau belum bisa memunculkan NC di chapter ini, karena setiap kali mau ngetik NC-nya, aku langsung lemes, nggak bisa lanjut.

Jadinya NC pending dulu, ne?

Karena ini updatenya buru-buru, mian nggak bisa ngasih list thanks to…

Pokoknya, makasih buat semua yang udah mau baca, review, favorite & follow FF ini. Ternyata FF nista in begitu banyak yang suka…

Aku jadi semangat.. XDDD

Doain aku yaa, sekarang lagi ujian…

Yang lagi ujian jugaa semangat yaaa...

Abis ujian selesai, aku janji bakal ngasih NC…

(Yang ini beneran deh…)

Selamat buat yang bisa jawab pertanyaan kemarin..

Dan FF ini special, udah kupanjangin, sampe gempor ngetiknya.

Moga2 pada suka…

Neomu kamsahaeyo!

Review lagi neee….

XDDD

Auuu~!

Saranghaeyo, nan neukdaego neon minyeo! XDDDDD


	7. The New Life

Title : Sweet Sugar Honey!

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (25 tahun)

Kim Jongin [Kai] (24 tahun)

Do Chanyeol (28 tahun)

Byun Baekhyun (28 tahun)

Etc.

Genre : Drama & Humor

Rating : M

Summary : Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah namun orangtuanya memaksa. Bahkan orangtuanya sudah menyiapkan seorang asisten untuk mempersiapkannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Apakah Kyungsoo akan luluh dan menuruti keinginan orangtuanya? KAISOO FIC! YAOI! MPREG! BL! OOC, ABAL! FF GAGAL.

Disclaimer : KAI & D.O BELONG TO GOD, SMENT, THEIR FAMILY AND EACH OTHER. :)

WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, PLOT PASARAN, YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! MPREG! JUDUL NGGAK NYAMBUNG SAMA CERITA… FF INI CUMA HIBURAN SEMATA! OOC PARAH!

GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

**GENDERSWITCH FOR KIM MINSEOK.**

ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!

.

.

.

.

.

HERE WE GO!

[CHAPTER 7]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menyeringai ketika behasil membuka seluruh kancing piyama Kyungsoo. Kini ia malah mengecup dan mulai menghisap kuat leher seputih susu milik istrinya itu.

"Nnghhh.. Kaiii…" desahan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Jongin semakin gencar mengerjai tubuhnya

Jongin mencoba untuk menarik tali bathrobenya, namun Kyungsoo menahan pergerakan Jongin.

"Kai…" panggil Kyungsoo lemas

"..Hmm…?" Jongin mengecupi leher Kyungsoo lembut

"Aku ngantuk, Kai… Aku ingin tidur…" rengek Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Jongin agar berpindah dari atas tubuhnya.

Dan saat ini Jongin ingin sekali menceburkan dirinya ke kolam ikan di taman belakang rumahnya karena sudah dua kali gagal menyentuh istrinya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan ketika sinar matahari menyusup di mata bulatnya yang masih tadi masih tertutup. Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan, lalu menoleh ke samping, memandangi namja yang kini telah sah menjadi suaminya. Kyungsoo tersenyum nakal, lalu perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin dan… CUP! Kecupan manis dari Kyungsoo mendarat di bibir Jongin yang masih pulas tertidur. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang

"Saranghae…" Kyungsoo menggumam pelan, lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berada di alam mimpinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[KITCHEN]

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan. Sambil sembunyi-sembunyi ia berjalan dan mengintipi dapur. Sesungguhnya ia bosan jika pagi-pagi hanya diam di kamar. Kyungsoo ingin melakukan sesuatu—seperti memasak, mungkin.

"Kyungie..?" suara seorang yeoja hampir saja membuat jantung Kyungsoo berhenti

"Eo… Eommonim..?" Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah pucat karena terkejut

"Kyungie, sedang apa disini? Eh, ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Minseok—mertua Kyungsoo

"Ah, geugo.. Aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan, eommeonim.. Rambutku? Rambutku kulepas…" jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu

"Dilepas?" Minseok membulatkan matanya

"Eh? Oh.. Jadi rambut yang kemarin itu hanya hair extension, eommeonim…" Kyungsoo masih tak bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya

"Aigoo… Geurae. Jadi Kyungsoo ingin melakukan apa? Mianhae, eommeonim tidak bisa menemanimu karena harus segera menyiapkan sarapan."

"Hmm, bolehkah aku ikut memasak juga…?"

"Geurae!" Minseok tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chagiya, eodie?" suara Jongin terdengar nyaring—mengganggu pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Kim

"Jongin-ah, duduk dan diamlah. Istrimu sedang membantu eommamu menyiapkan sarapan." Tegur Jongdae yang kini tengah menikmati pagi di hari liburnya

"Eh..?" Jongin tak percaya menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya

"Makanan siap…!" seru Kyungsoo antusias, diikuti senyuman lebar dari mertuanya

Minseok mengambilkan makanan untuk Jongdae, begitu pula Kyungsoo ikut mengambilkan makanan untuk Jongin.

"Uri Jonginnie sudah dewasa, ne? Sekarang sudah ada yang mengambilkan makan untuknya.." Minseok menggoda Jongin yang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan perhatian Kyungsoo padanya

Jongdae ikut tertawa, sedangkan KaiSoo hanya mampu tersenyum malu. Dan sepanjang sarapan, KaiSoo terus blushing karena digoda oleh Minseok dan Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[KAISOO'S ROOM]

Hari libur sekaligus hari pertama mereka sebagai suami istri dihabiskan oleh Kaisoo di rumah saja. Terlihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang berpelukan di atas tempat tidur. Jangan berpikiran mesum dulu. Mereka hanya saling berpelukan, bukan melakukan 'proyek'. Ok?

"Chagiya, kenapa tadi meninggalkanku sendirian? Tadi aku sangat, mengkhawatirkanmu…" Jongin mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluknya erat

"Aku bosan, Kai…"

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Jongin mengecupi dahi Kyungsoo sambil terus mengelus rambut Kyungsoo

"Aniya… Kau terlihat sangat lelah, jadi aku tidak mau membangunkanmu…"

"Arasseo…" akhirnya Jongin hanya mengiyakan kata-kata sang anae (istri)

"Kai… Bolehkah aku pulang ke rumah? Entah kenapa aku rindu pada Hyo, appa, eomma, Chanyeol oppa, Baekhyun eonnie, dan juga Chanhyun… Bolehkah..?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh harap

"Eh…? Geuraeyo, chagiya… Tapi tidak hari ini, ne?"

"Ah, wae? Aku sangat rindu pada Chanhyun… Aku mau main dengannya…" Kyungsoo mulai merengek

"Aniya, lebih baik hari ini chagi berkenalan dulu dengan semua orang di rumahku. Besok baru kita ke rumahmu, ne?" Jongin mencoba meyakinkan anaenya

"Arasseo…" dengan berat hati Kyungsoo menurut pada Jongin

"Jangan sedih, chagiyaa… Aku berjanji akan mengantarmu.. Hmm, aku ingin memberitahu dan mengajarimu sesuatu, chagiya… Sesuatu yang sangat hebat." Jongin menyeringai

"Mwoyo?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Sekarang kita sudah menikah, chagiya.. Jadi sekarang kita sudah bisa punya anak sendiri seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung. Kita bisa melakukan 'proyek', chagiya…!" Jongin bercerita antusias

"Ne…? Wooaaahhh… Keren sekali, Kai! Jadi kita bisa punya anak seperti Chanhyun?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ekspresi O.O-nya #ckck

"Tentu saja, chagi… Kita bahkan bisa punya anak yang lebih lucu dari Chanhyun…" Jongin semakin gencar mempromosikan 'proyek'nya

"Jinjjayo? Aku mau Kai! Tapi, apa itu proyek seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol oppa dan Baekhyun eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Ne…"

"Eh...?" Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia ingat sekali dengan suara-suara aneh yang ia dengar ketika oppa dan kakak iparnya sedang melakukan 'proyek' untuk membuatkan Chanhyun adik.

"Gwaenchanhayo, chagiya… Percaya padaku…" Jongin seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh istrinya itu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, akhirnya Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne… Aku mau, Kai…" jawab Kyungsoo

"Gomawo, chagiya!" Jongin tertawa bahagia. Ia segera memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"Tapi… Tapi kita akan benar-benar punya bayi seperti Chanhyun, ne?" Kyungsoo masih sedikit ragu

"Ne, chagiya… Kkokjonghajima…"

"Saranghae…" Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo dalam, lalu mencium Kyungsoo lembut

Awalnya Jongin hanya mencium Kyungsoo pelan, namun lama kelamaan, ciuman itu semakin dalam. Jongin seakan lupa daratan saat menyesap betapa manis dan lembut bibir namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Tak berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga begitu menikmati ciuman Jongin yang begitu memabukkan untuknya.

"Nngghh…" desahan lembut mengalun dari sela bibir Kyungsoo yang tengah dilumat Jongin

"Sebentar chagiya…"

Tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan ciuman mereka, lalu menuju ke pintu dan menguncinya. Kyungsoo bingung karena ciuman mereka diputus oleh Jongin secara tiba-tiba. Belum sempat Kyungsoo melayangkan protesnya, Jongin sudah kembali membungkam bibirnya lagi.

"Mmpphh… cakssfhauhisandjd…! Ddagiys!" beginilah suara yang dihasilkan oleh Kyungsoo ketika mencoba berbicara di tengah-tengah ciumannya dengan Jongin

Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk menyeringai sejenak sebelum akhirnya menerjang tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan menindihnya dalam sekali gerakan. Jongin benar-benar bersemangat untuk 'mengerjai' istrinya, sebelum Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hhaahhh… Hhaahhh… Kai, aku tidak bisa bernafas…" Kyungsoo menghirup napas dalam-dalam berulang kali dengan wajah memerahnya

"Mianhae, chagiya.. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu kehabisan napas lagi…" ujar Jongin sambil mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo lembut

"Arasseo.." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum

Kali ini Jongin yang masih berada diatas Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mencium Kyungsoo dengan penuh kelembutan. Membiarkan Kyungsoo juga membalas ciumannya. Dan akhirnya acara pagut-memagut antara keduanya dimulai kembali. Dengan nakal, Jongin mulai menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Kyungsoo—mencari dua benda mungil nan imut (?) milik istrinya.

"Mmpphh.. Ka—aaiihh…" desahan Kyungsoo membahana (?)

"Kau cantik, chagiyaa.." ciuman Jongin kini beralih di leher Kyungsoo

Jongin mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap leher putih braroma khas bayi milik istrinya dengan penuh cinta—menyisakan jejak penanda keposesifan Kim Jongin bahwa Do Kyungsoo adalah miliknya dan hanya miliknya. Jongin menyingkap kaus Kyungsoo sebatas dada, lalu dengan gerakan cepat bibirnya berpindah ke dada Kyungsoo, mencoba mencari sumber kehidupan (?) bagi anaknya kelak.

"Kaii… Ngghh.. Geliiii.." Kyungsoo mendesah sambil menahan geli ketika bibir dan lidah Kyungsoo bermain-main di puting mungilnya

Jongin tidak peduli. Ia terus menghisapi puting istrinya dengan kuat, seolah akan ada sesuatu berbentuk cair berwarna keruh yang keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama kedua penganti baru Kim dan Do mengadakan pesta ranjang mereka di pagi menjelang siang hari. Dan saat ini keduanya masih terus berpagutan lembut. Bedanya, saat ini tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

"Mmhh…"

"Ahh.."

Dengan nakal, Jongin menggesekkan miliknya yang telah tegang ke milik istrinya. Kyungsoo terkejut, namun tidak melakukan apapun. Ia percaya dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Jongin sebagai suaminya untuk memegang kendali 'pertempuran' mereka.

"Chagiya, apa mau memulainya sekarang?" Jongin bertanya tepat di telinga

"Kita sudah memulainya dari tadi, Kai..." Kyungsoo tak mengerti maksud perkataan Jongin

"Maksudku—memulai intinya sekarang. Ini langkah terpenting untuk punya baby…" Jongin menyeringai sexy, sambil mengecup telinga Kyungsoo berkali-kali

"Lakukan saja Kai…" Kyungsoo sudah tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya sudah lemas karena Jongin begitu piawai menggodanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AH! Ahh.. Kaiihh…" tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tersentak-sentak akibat hujaman Jongin yang begitu tepat mengenai swet spotnya.

"Hh…" Jongin mengatur napasnya yang cukup tersengal-sengal seraya terus menghujam lubang milik istrinya itu dengan tempo statis

"Mmpphh… Nnggaaahhh… Kaii.." Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin yang masih setia menindihnya.

Sesekali Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Jongin untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu bahwa 'proyek' yang selama ini dilakukan oleh oppa dan kakak iparnya serta kedua orang tuanya terasa begitu melelahkan, namun juga nikmat meskipun tak dipungkiri ia merasa sakit ketika kejantanan Jongin melesak masuk untuk pertama kalinya ke dalam lubang perawannya.

Sedangkan Jongin benar-benar tak pernah menyangka bahwa berhubungan seks merupakan hal yang sangat nikmat—terntu karena Jongin adalah seme disini. Sebenarnya ia juga tak tega ketika mendengar erangan kesakitan dari bibir Kyungsoo saat ia pertama kali membobol keperawanan istrinya itu. Namun seks pertamanya membuat Kim Jongin mabuk kepayang. Apalagi tubuh Kyungsoo sangat menggairahkan—menurut Jongin. Well—Jongin sangat menikmati kegiatan bercintanya saat ini karena ini merupakan yang pertama untuknya dan juga ia melakukannya bersama istrinya yang ia cintai.

"Uwaahhh… Kim Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo saat gelombang puncaknya telah sampai

"Chagiiyaahh…" Jongin masih setia menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya—mencoba menyusul Kyungsoo untuk segera klimaks

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu….

"Jongin… Kyungsoo… Eh?" Minseok mengangkat salah satu alisnya ketika mendengar desahan bersahut-sahutan di kamar putera semata wayangnya itu.

Baru saja ia ingin mengajak anak serta menantunya untuk menjenguk namja yang telah membuat heboh di pernikahan anaknya tersebut karena melahirkan—singkatnya Lay & bayinya. Namun sepertinya anak dan menantunya sedang 'sibuk' saat ini. Minseok dan Jongdae bertatap-tatapan sesaat sebelum akhirnya pipi mereka bersemu merah karena suara-suara Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sungguh menyulut birahi (?).

"Chagiya, sepertinya kita tidak perlua mengajak mereka. Lebih baik kita pergi berdua saja." Jongdae mencoba membujuk istrinya untuk meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terdengar sedang asyik bercinta di dalam kamar

"Padahal kita tidak kenal dengan temannya yang melahirkan itu. Apa tidak usah pergi ke sana hari ini?" Minseok menatap Jongdae

"Terserah padamu, chagi… Kkajja, jangan ganggu mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang bersemangat sekali untuk membuatkan kita cucu." Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok dan meninggalkan pintu kamar Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Ia sungguh tak bisa bangun. Bahkan untuk bergerak pun ia kesakitan. Salahkan Jongin yang tidak berhenti 'mengerjainya' dari pagi hingga sore hari. Jadilah ia tak mampu melakukan apapun saat ini. Sedangkan tersangka utama—Kim Jongin—sedang mandi. Kyungsoo ingin sekali tidur, namun rasa ngilu pada lubangnya membuat ia sangat sulit untuk segera terlelap.

"Chagiya… Gwaenchana? Masih sakit ne? Tidurlah…" Jongin yang telah selesai mandi mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih tergeletak lemah di atas ranjang dan memeluk Kyungsoo lembut

"Sakit Kai… Aku tidak bisa tidur…" Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin

"Arasseo… Aku akan mengambilkan obat. Jamkkaman gidaryo.."

Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sekilas lalu mencari-cari salep anti lecet miliknya di dalam kotak P3K yang ia letakkan dalam lemarinya. Sesungguhnya ia miris melihat istrinya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur seperti ini. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal karena terlau egois dan hanya memikirkan kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Chagi, biar aku obati ne? Mianhae karena aku terlalu kasar.." Jongin mencoba membalik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk tengkurap, lalu menyingkap selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuh polos Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kini hanya pasrah. Ia bersyukur karena Jongin masih mau mengurusinya dan mengobatinya. Dan tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo pun terlelap. Jongin awalnya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol, namun ternyata Kyungsoo sudah tidur. Jongin pun hanya tersenyum

"Jaljayo, chagiya.." Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[DINNING ROOM]

"Lho..? Dimana Kyungsoo, Jongin?" tanya Jongdae sambil menyeruput tehnya dengan anggun (?)

"Ne. Kenapa tidak diajak makan malam? Nanti Kyungsoo kelaparan. Kalian tidak keluar kamar sejak tadi siang." Tambah Minseok sambil memakan hidangan makan malamnya

"Kyungsoo kelelahan, eommeonim… Biasanya dia tidak ikut makan malam dan akan tidur sampai pagi." Jawab Jongin tenang

"Omona.. Kasihan sekali… Lain kali jangan terlalu bersemangat, Jongin-ah… Kasihan Kyungsoo…" Minseok mencoba menasehati putera terkasihnya itu

"Algeseumnida, eommeonim.." Jongin menanggukan kepalanya tanda menurut.

"Apa kau puas dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Jongdae

"Ne, abeoji… Aku bahagia bisa menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Aku sangat mencintainya.." jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar

"Geuraeyo? Abeoji ikut senang mendengarnya." Jongdae ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman terukir di wajah putera kesayangannya itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

[DO FAMILY'S HOUSE]

"EOMMA! CHANHYUNIE!" seru Kyungsoo saat ia baru saja sampai di rumah keluarganya

"Kyungie!" Tao terkejut melihat anak serta menantunya datang. Ia baru saja akan menyirami tanaman hias kesayangannya saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang secara tiba-tiba

"Annyeong sieommeonim.." sapa Jongin sopan

"Eomma.. Bogoshipeo!" Kyungsoo berjalan dengan sedikit aneh karena lecet yang kemarin masih terasa

"Eh, Kyungie…? Kenapa..? Ah.. Eomma tahu… Aigoo.. Anak eomma sudah besar sekarang ne?"

Tao meninggalkan Chanhyun di dalam kereta dorongnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya. Tao tahu bahwa Kyungsoo masih kesakitan setelah 'bermain' dengan Jongin.

"Eomma…" Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Tao—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah mendengar kata-kata tersirat Tao. Ia tahu apa maksud dari kata-kata Tao itu.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba pulang kemari?" tanya Tao sambil melonggarkan pelukannya pada si bungsu Do

"Kyungsoo hyung sangat ingin bertemu dengan anda, sieommeonim. Jadi saa mengantarkannya kemari. Jwiseonghamnida, saya harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Annyeonghaseumnida." Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan Tao lalu berpamitan secara formal pada ibu mertuanya itu

"Chagiya, aku pergi ne? Aku akan kembali ke sini setelah pulang dari kantor." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk Tao

"Mmhh… Popo!" Kyungsoo menunjuk pipinya

"Eh..?" Jongin membulatkan matanya

"Kyungie ingin dipopo." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao, lalu menghadap Jongin

Jongin masih diam. Kyungsoo gemas dan dengan gerakan cepat, Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin di depan Tao, membuat Tao terkejut akan kelakuan si bungsu kesayangannya itu. Jongin ingin sekali membalas ciuman Kyungsoo, namun ia sadar bahwa ada mertuanya di sana, sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya itu dan hanya mengusap rambut Kyungsoo pelan, dan membungkuk untuk pamit. Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Jongin dengan senyum merekah. Ia melambaikan tangannya hingga Jongin benar-benar menghilang bersama mobilnya.

Tao tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah anak bungsunya itu. Ia jadi teringat akan masa-masa dimana ia masih menjadi pengantin baru bersama Kris. Saat itu ia bahkan tidak mau berpisah barang sedetik pun dengan Kris. Jika Kris akan ke kantor, Tao akan merengek untuk ikut. Kini ia sudah punya dua anak. Dan keduanya sudah dewasa dan sudah menikah. Ia benar-benar sangat bahagia.

"Eomma..? Kenapa melamun?" suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Tao

"Eh..? Aniya chagi… Kkajja… Ayo masuk…" Tao mengajak Kyungsoo untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah

"Chanhyunie, ahjumma wasseo!" Kyungsoo menyapa Chanhyun yang masih berada di dalam kereta dorongnya

"Hehe.. Hahnananahmmamama.." Chanhyun terkekeh geli ketika Kyungsoo menggendongnya

"Aigoo… Ahjumma sangat rindu padamu… Kau pasti juga rinda pada ahjumma, ne?" Dikecupnya pipi gembul Chanhyun berkali-kali. Kyungsoo sangat rindu pada keponakannya yang menggemaskan itu, meskipun baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu

Tawa bayi khas milik Chanhyun segera terdengar di penjuru rumah keluarga Do. Chanhyun memang sangat suka tertawa dan jarang sekali menangis. Sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu bahagia ketika mengandung Chanhyun, sehingga Chanhyun menjadi bayi periang seperti ini. Tawa Chanhyun semakin membuat Kyungsoo gemas.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu, chagiya?" tanya Tao sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk bermain ddengan Chanhyun di sofa depan TV

"Eh..? Ne eomma? Aku tidak dengar.." Kyungsoo masih bermain dengan Chanhyun yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Aigoo… Chanhyunie… Ada apa? Sampai tertawa seperti itu.." Tao sedikit kasihan melihat cucu pertamanya itu tertawa tak berhenti, padahal Kyungsoo hanya mencoba menciumi leher dan pipinya

"Eomma, lihat… Dia sangat senang.. Aigoo, gigimu sudah tumbuh, ne? Lucu sekali…" Kyungsoo memeluk Chanhyun yang tadi ia pangku—mencoba meredakan tawa Chanhyun yang terlalu berlebihan

"Hahaha… Ne, neomu jaemitge… Chanhyun terlalu periang. Persis sekali seperti Chanyeol saat masih bayi.. Aigoo… Eomma jadi teriangat ketika kau dan oppamu masih bayi dulu. Kalian sangat menggemaskan dan montok—seperti Chanhyun. Appa sering sekali kelelahan ketika menjaga kalian sehabis pulang kerja. Ia sering ketiduran saat bermain bersama kalian." Tao melamun sambil tersenyum

"Aigoo… Eomma… Itu sudah lama sekali…" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Chanhyun yang sepertinya lelah dan akan segera tidur

"Ne… Arasseo.. Tapi eomma rindu saat-saat kamu menangis ketika lapar atau ketika popokmu penuh. Eomma tidak menyangka kamu sudah sebesar ini… Hiks.." Kini Tao malah menitikkan airmatanya

"Eomma… Uljima, ne?" Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendekati eommanya, lalu menghapus airmata di pipi Tao sambil memeluk Chanhyun yang kini sudah benar-benar terlelap

"Gwaenchanhayo.. Ah, ayo tidurkan Chanhyun di kamar eomma." Tao menghapus sendiri airmatanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi istri tuan Kim, hmm?" tanya Tao ketika Kyungsoo menidurkan Chanhyun di dalam box bayi yang dulu pernah ia pakai ketika masih bayi.

"Eh? Neomu haengbokhaesseo, eomma…" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum bahagia

"Sebenarnya eomma merasa bersalah telah menjodohkanmu… Eomma hanya tidak ingin kamu terus-terusan manja pada eomma, appa, dan oppamu. Jadi eomma menyetujui perjodohan ini. Eomma tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin sangat kreatif dan berusaha untuk dekat denganmu dengan menjadi asisten pribadimu. Eomma salut padanya." Tao mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang masih tetap montok—sama seperti saat ia masih bayi dulu.

"Gwaenchanha, eomma… Aku bahagia karena appa dan eomma sudah menjodohkanku dengan Kai.. Aku senang sekali menikah dengannya, eomma.. Kai sangat baik dan perhatian padaku… Aku sangat mencintainya, eomma.." Kyungsoo bercerita dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"Syukurlah kalau kamu bahagia, chagi… Naddo haengbokhaeyo.." Tao mengusap lembut rambut anak bungsunya itu dengan sayang

"Eomma…." Kyungsoo memeluk Tao erat.

Ia ingin bermanja-manja pada Tao karena sebentar lagi ia akan jarang sekali bertemu dengan Tao. Ia akan sibuk menjadi Nyonya Kim yang terhormat sebagai pendamping Jongin. Kyungsoo menutup matanya—meresapi kehangatan pelukan namja yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya.

"Kau harus jadi istri yang baik untuk Jongin. Jangan menyusahkannya, ne? Kau harus menurutinya karena dia suamimu. Arasseo?" nasihat Tao

"Arasseo eomma…" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menutup matanya dan tak lama ia terlelap dalam pelukan eommanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

Chinguya, mainhae…

Cuma ini yang bisa kubuat…

Aku bener-bener nggak bisa bikin NC-HOT..

Kemampuanku menurun.. :(

Pokoknya apapun yang mau kalian protes dari chapter ini langsung ke review atau ke PM aja yaa…

Gomawo sudah mau ngikutin FF ini..

THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS & READERS!

Love You so much! :*

XOXO

**Mind to review?**


	8. Kyungsoo or ?

Title : Sweet Sugar Honey!

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (25 tahun)

Kim Jongin [Kai] (24 tahun)

Do Chanyeol (28 tahun)

Byun Baekhyun (28 tahun)

Etc.

Genre : Family & Humor

Rating : M

Summary : Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah namun orangtuanya memaksa. Bahkan orangtuanya sudah menyiapkan seorang asisten untuk mempersiapkannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Apakah Kyungsoo akan luluh dan menuruti keinginan orangtuanya? KAISOO FIC! YAOI! MPREG! BL! OOC, ABAL! FF GAGAL.

Disclaimer : KAI & D.O BELONG TO GOD, SMENT, THEIR FAMILY AND EACH OTHER. :)

WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, PLOT PASARAN, YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! MPREG! JUDUL NGGAK NYAMBUNG SAMA CERITA… FF INI CUMA HIBURAN SEMATA! OOC PARAH!

GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

**G**

ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!

.

.

.

.

.

HERE WE GO!

[CHAPTER 8]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi istri tuan Kim, hmm?" tanya Tao ketika Kyungsoo menidurkan Chanhyun di dalam box bayi yang dulu pernah ia pakai ketika masih bayi.

"Eh? Neomu haengbokhaesseo, eomma…" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum bahagia

"Sebenarnya eomma merasa bersalah telah menjodohkanmu… Eomma hanya tidak ingin kamu terus-terusan manja pada eomma, appa, dan oppamu. Jadi eomma menyetujui perjodohan ini. Eomma tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin sangat kreatif dan berusaha untuk dekat denganmu dengan menjadi asisten pribadimu. Eomma salut padanya." Tao mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang masih tetap montok—sama seperti saat ia masih bayi dulu.

"Gwaenchanha, eomma… Aku bahagia karena appa dan eomma sudah menjodohkanku dengan Kai.. Aku senang sekali menikah dengannya, eomma.. Kai sangat baik dan perhatian padaku… Aku sangat mencintainya, eomma.." Kyungsoo bercerita dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"Syukurlah kalau kamu bahagia, chagi… Naddo haengbokhaeyo.." Tao mengusap lembut rambut anak bungsunya itu dengan sayang

"Eomma…." Kyungsoo memeluk Tao erat.

Ia ingin bermanja-manja pada Tao karena sebentar lagi ia akan jarang sekali bertemu dengan Tao. Ia akan sibuk menjadi Nyonya Kim yang terhormat sebagai pendamping Jongin. Kyungsoo menutup matanya—meresapi kehangatan pelukan namja yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya.

"Kau harus jadi istri yang baik untuk Jongin. Jangan menyusahkannya, ne? Kau harus menurutinya karena dia suamimu. Arasseo?" nasihat Tao

"Arasseo eomma…" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menutup matanya dan tak lama ia terlelap dalam pelukan eommanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SKIP 3 MONTHS LATER

Saat ini Kyungsoo sudah 3 bulan menjadi istri Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah sangat jarang menemui keluarganya. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah barunya bersama Jongin dan orang tua Jongin, Minseok & Jongdae. Namun sudah beberapa hari ini dia tinggal hanya berdua dengan Jongin karena Minseok menemani Jongdae yang harus melakukan pengobatan ke Jerman, mengingat kondisi fisiknya yang mulai melemah termakan usia (?). Karena kondisi Jongdae kesehatan yang tidak memungkinkan, Jongdae dan Minseok memutuskan untuk menetap di Jerman.

Kini Kyungsoo sedang sendirian di rumah—lebih tepatnya mansion mewah keluarga Kim. Kyungsoo sudah berhenti bekerja di perusahaan appanya dan menjadi resmi menyandang status baru sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

"Monggu, Janggu, Jjangah! Ayo main bersama eomma…" Kyungsoo berlari-lari di halaman belakang mansion keluarga Kim bersama ketiga anjing poodle milik Jongin

"Guk-guk!" seru Janggu bersemangat

Kyungsoo berguling-guling di rumput bersama para 'anak'nya. Setiap kali merasa kesepian saat ditinggalkan oleh Jongin ke kantor, ia selalu bermain dengan 3 anjing Jongin yang lucu-lucu itu. Kyungsoo tertawa keras ketika Janggu dan Monggu menjilati pipinya, sedangkan si putih Jjanga menggigiti celananya. Saking senangnya, Kyungsoo sampai tidak tahu bahwa suaminya sudah pulang dan memandanginya dari jauh. Jongin tersenyum, lalu memanggil ketiga anjing kesayangannya.

"Janggu, Monggu, Jjangah-ya! Appa wasseo!" serunya dari jauh

Ketiga poodle nan imut itu langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih asyik berguling di rumput dan segera mendekati Jongin yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu. Kyungsoo terkejut. Tak biasanya Jongin sudah pulang jam segini. Biasanya Jongin selalu pulang secepat-cepatnya jam 5 sore, namun hari ini Jongin pulang ke rumah pukul 4 sore.

"Yeobo!" Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah Jongin

Kyungsoo langsung menghadiahi pelukan hangat pada Jongin. Kyungsoo sangat senang karena akhirnya Jongin pulang juga.

"Kenapa jam segini sudah pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo manja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin

"Waeyo chagi? Apa aku tidak boleh rindu pada istriku sendiri? Aku pulang cepat karena rindu denganmu, baby… Kau tidak rindu padaku, hmm?" Jongin mengecup sayang pucuk kepala istrinya

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Kai! Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau pulang cepat. Kkajja… Mandilah, Kai… Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam…" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya

"Arasseo chagiya.." Jongin tersenyum lebar

Mereka pun melenggang masuk ke dalam dengan berdampingan. Omona… Bukankah itu sangat manis? O.O

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

"Kai… Ireona… Kau harus ke kantor…" Kyungsoo membangunkan Jongin yang masih terlelap dengan damainya

"Nngghh…" Jongin melenguh pelan, lalu perlahan membuka matanya

"Ireona…" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"Ne chagiyaa.. Popo?" Jongin mencoba untuk duduk dan segera menunjuk pipinya—meminta morning kiss dari istrinya—dengan gaya ngantuknya yang khas (?)

"Kau bau, Kai! Aku tidak mau popo sebelum kamu mandi." Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya imut

"Arasseo.." Jongin mengangguk-angguk seolah paham, namun dengan iseng Jongin langsung mencium pipi Kyungsoo kilat dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya

"KIM JONGIN!" seru Kyungsoo kesal

Kyungsoo mencoba mengejar Jongin, namun terlambat karena Jongin sudah masuk ke kamar mandi. Bahkan sebelum menutup pintu, Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk menggoda istrinya dengan memberi mehrong, lalu buru-buru mengunci pintunya.

"Ck! Awas ya, Kai… Aku tidak mau membuatkanmu kopi! Bikin saja sendiri.. Seenaknya saja mencium orang, padahal dia belum mandi. Kalau sudah mandi mau mencium lama-lama pun pasti boleh.." gerutu Kyungsoo dengan polosnya

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membereskan tempat tidur mereka yang berantakan. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia ingin beres-beres, namun karena Jongin masih tidur, akhirnya Kyungsoo harus membangunkan seonggok (?) kerbau (?) bernama Kim Jongin dahulu, baru bisa membereskan tempat tidur. Baru saja ia melipat selimut, tiba-tiba seruan Jongin mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Kyungie, chagi…?" serunya dari dalam kamar mandi

"NE….?" balas Kyungsoo

"Tolong bawakan handuk, ne?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Suaminya itu sering sekali membuatnya repot setiap pagi, entah minta handuk, entah minta dimandikan (?), entah minta dipakaikan baju (?), pokoknya sering sekali membuatnya repot. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo tetap mencintai Jongin, walau langit runtuh atau Hyo berubah menjadi kuda (?), Kyungsoo akan tetap cinta pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan selimut yang ia pegang, dan segera mengambilkan handuk untuk Jongin. Ternyata Jongin sudah membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan tangannya untuk mengambil handuk dari Kyungsoo. Namun…

"Ehh..?" Kyungsoo terkejut karena ternyata Jongin malah menarik tangannya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jongin segera mengunci pintu dan menyeringai mesum. Kyungsoo menelan salivanya berkali-kali karena gugup. Bagaiman tidak? Kini Jongin tidak memakai baju sehelai pun dan oh, lihatlah bagaimana tetes-tetes air mengalir di abs-nya yang terbentuk sempurna. Kyungsoo serasa ingin pingsan sekarang karena Jongin terlihat begitu sexy

"Chagiya… Aku sudah mandi… Jadi.. Sekarang mau dipopo..?" Jongin menambah seringai mesumnya menjadi seringaian sangat mesum (?)

"K-Kaii…" Kyungsoo hanya mampu menutup matanya ketika bibir sexy Jongin membungkam bibirnya yang tak kalah sexy

Dan terjadilah perang bibir + lidah antara Jongin vs Kyungsoo… Jangan ganggu mereka, ne? Biarkan mereka melakukan 'proyek' menambah jumlah keluarga Do dan Kim. :DDD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chagiya, aku pergi ke kantor dulu ne? Jangan kemana-mana. Hari ini aku akan pulang jam 7 malam. Nanti aku telpon, aratjji?" Jongin mengelus kepala sang istri yang terlihat masih kelelahan setelah 'melayani'nya di kamar mandi tadi

"Arasseo, Kai.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah

"Tidurlah, chagiya… Annyeong…" Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, lalu berangkat ke kantor

Kyungsoo berguling-guling gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Karena ulah Jongin yang mesumnya luar biasa, kini ia harus terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur tanpa mampu melakukan apapun. Setelah memaksakan diri, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa duduk, meskipun harus merintih karena sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bangun dan berjalan menuju ke lemarinya untuk memakai baju. Sejak tadi ia tidak memakai baju karena bajunya tergeletak basah di kamar mandi. Salahkan Jongin yang tak bisa mengontrol libidonya.

Setelah merasa nyaman dengan pakaiannya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk beres-beres rumah dengan pertama-tama membereskan lemari pakaian Jongin. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan baju-baju Jongin yang terlipat berantakan, lalu melipatnya agar lebih rapi. Saat mencari-cari baju lain, Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna biru pastel bergambar rusa dengan ukuran sedang.

"Eh…? Ige mwoyo?" Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan kotak tersebut dari lemari Jongin dan membukanya

Kotak itu ternyata berisi foto-foto Jongin dan seorang namja yang manis. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Namja yang berada di dalam foto bersama dengan Jongin terasa sangat asing baginya. Dengan iseng, Kyungsoo membaca sepucuk surat diantara surat-surat yang ada di kotak itu.

Surat yang ia baca saat ini berada dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Kertasnya sudah tergulung dan lusuh, seperti habis diremas dengan kuat. Kyungsoo mencoba membuka surat itu dengan hati-hati agar kertasnya tidak bertambah rusak.

_**To : Kai :***_

_**Kai… Aku harus kembali ke China. Mianhae karena tidak bisa memberitahumu secara langsung. Jeongmal mianhaeyo… Aku janji aku akan kembali ke Korea secepatnya setelah semua urusanku di China selesai. Tunggu aku, ne? Kau harus menepati janjimu! Aratjji? Annyeong!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Your Beloved Namja**_

_**Luhan**_

Kyungsoo terpaku. Kai? Jadi namja yang bernama Luhan—seperti yang tertera di dalam surat itu—juga memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Kai? Kyungsoo sedikit tak terima pada panggilan itu. Kyungsoo pikir, hanya dialah yang memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Kai di dunia ini. Mata Kyungsoo mendadak memanas dan berair. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menaruh kembali surat itu ke dalam kotak tadi, lalu menghapus airmatanya yang hampir jatuh. Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Uuhh… Do Kyungsoo! Uljima… Mungkin Luhan adalah cinta pertama Kai, jadi jangan sedih seperti ini…" Kyungsoo mencoba menghibur dirinya.

Bohong kalau Kyungsoo tidak merasa cemburu. Namun karena Kyungsoo memang cengeng dan labil, jadilah ia menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Bisa saja Luhan hanya sahabat Jongin, bukan? Kyungsoo segera mengembalikan kotak itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Jongin dan bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah membuka kotak itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SKIP 3 MONTHS LATER

Hari ini tepat 6 bulan usia pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dan semakin lama, justru Kyungsoo semakin jarang bertemu dengan Jongin karena Jongin terlalu sibuk dengan kantornya. Menjadi direktur utama bukanlah hal yang mudah, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Jongin yang harus rela meninggalkan istrinya demi mengurus perusahaan yang diamanatkan dari sang abeoji padanya.

"Bosan..!" seru Kyungsoo nyaring

Dan seperti biasa, di saat bosan seperti ini, Kyungsoo akan berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur. Hari ini ia sedang tak ingin bermain dengan trio poodle milik suaminya. Kyungsoo menggeliat tak jelas kesana kemari untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Kungsoo mencari-cari handphonenya. Otak isengnya sedang bekerja. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Hehehe… Kim Jongin, aku akan mengerjaimu…" Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[KIM CORPORATION]

"…perkembangan perusahaan pada bulan ini telah menunjukkan angka yang signifikan dibandingkan dengan bulan lalu. Hal ini kemungkin—…"

Jongin yang sedang memimpin rapat sedikit terkejut ketika Sehun memberi kode padanya bahwa Jongin sedang mendapat telepon dari Kyungsoo.

"Permisi sebentar.."

Jongin pamit sejenak dari rapat tersebut. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo menelponnya saat dia sedang bekerja seperti ini. Pikiran demi pikiran buruk tentang Kyungsoo mulai berputar-putar di otaknya. Ia sangat takut apabila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada istri berpantat montok-nya (?) itu. Jongin meninggalkan ruang rapatnya untuk sementara dan menyuruh Sehun untuk menggantikannya memimpin rapat untuk sementara.

"Yeobeoseyo chagiya? Wae geuraeyo? Gwaenchanha, eoh?" Jongin dengan panik menjawab telepon dari Kyungsoo

"Mmpphhhhh… Kaaaiiii! Uhh… Pu—pulanglahh…" desahan Kyungsoo mendadak membuat Jongin membatu selama sesaat

"W—waeyo chagi?" kini keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Jongin, tak peduli seberapa dingin AC di lorong kantornya

"Pulaang Kai… Aku tak tahaann… Uhh… Ah!" jantung Jongin segera berdetak lebih kencang mendengar desahan Kyungsoo di seberang telepon sana.

"…"

Jongin tak menjawab apapun. Ia segera menutup sambungan teleponnya dan pamit pada kliennya bserta Sehun.

"Jeongmal jwiseonghamnida yeoreobundeul. Saat ini saya harus segera meninggalkan rapat ini karena sesuatu terjadi pada istri saya."

Jongin segera berjalan cepat menuju ke basement untuk mengambil mobilnya dan segera melaju ke rumahnya untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[KAISOO'S HOUSE]

"Kyungie chagi….?" Sesampainya di rumah, Jongin segera masuk ke dalam untuk mencari Kyungsoo

Jongin tak menemukan Kyungsoo di seputar ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Akhirnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan nafas… Jongin tercekat atas apa yang saat ini ia lihat.

"Uuhhh… Kai… Ppalli! Rasuki aku, Kai…!" mohon Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang ia buat-buat agar terdengar sexy

Dan seketika itu juga, 'sesuatu' di bagian bawah tubuh Jongin menegang dengan tidak sopan, membuat progress yang tercetak jelas di balik celana kain yang ia kenakan. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menungging di atas tempat tidur dengan pantat (?) menghadap ke pintu dimana Jongin sedang berdiri dengan keadaan Kyungsoo naked total. Jangan lupakan hole merahnya yang berkedut-kedut seolah-olah merengek untuk segera dimasuki oleh 'pusaka' Jongin.

Jongin melemas, namun 'pusaka'nya menegang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Jongin segera mendekati Kyungsoo. Segera dilepaskannya gesper yang terpasang di pinggangnya beserta celananya sehingga kini ia hanya mengenakan atasan saja. Dengan tak sabar, Jongin langsung mengarahkan kejantanannya ke hole Kyungsoo. JLEB!

"Akh, Kai! Pelan!" jerit Kyungsoo ketika kejantanan suaminya masuk secara paksa dengan satu hentakan

"Ini hukuman untukmu chagi… Kau nakal sekali. Unghh.." Jongin segera menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur perlahan tapi pasti

"Lagi Kaaiii… Jeomdeo palli… Nngghh… Ah! Ah!" tusukan Jongin di hole Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mabuk kepayang

"Rasakan ini, chagi! Ahh.." Jongin menghentakan kejantanannya kasar pada lubang Kyungsoo

"Uwoohh! Kai…" Kyungsoo menungging pasrah menerima tusukan dan hujaman hebat dari suaminya

"Kau nakal chagiya…!" dan Jongin lagi-lagi menghujam kasar hole istri mungilnya itu

"Kai… Aahhhh… uh!" Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat

Dan tanpa ampun, Jongin terus menghajar hole istrinya dengan hentakan-hentakan keras bertempo cepat secara konstan. Kyungsoo yang awalnya hanya iseng mengerjai suaminya kini jadi menyesal karena mungkin ia akan sulit berjalan selama 3 hari ke depan. Keisengannya telah membuahkan hasil yang justru merugikan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SKIP 3 MONTHS LATER

"_**Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya  
Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya **_

_**Kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni.."**_

Ringtone handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi nyaring. Baru saja Kyungsoo selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin beserta susu panas favorit Jongin, teleponnya malah berbunyi. Kyungsoo mengelap tangannya yang basah di apronnya, lalu segera mengangkat telepon dari kakak iparnya, Baekhyun.

"Yeobeoseyo..?" jawab Kyungsoo

"…"

"Ne..? Eonnie hamil lagi?" Kyungsoo mulai merasa aneh dengan perutnya

"…"

"Ahh… Arasseo, aku akan memeriksakannnya ke dokter… Chukahaeyo eonnie! Berarti Chanhyun akan jadi kakak, ne? Jaga dirimu dan kandunganmu baik-baik, eonnie… Annyeong.."

Kyungsoo buru-buru menutup telepon dari Baekhyun dan segera berlari ke wastafel tempat ia biasa mencuci piring, dan…

"MMpphh..! HOEKK! HOEKK!" Kyungsoo memuntahkan isi perutnya

Kyungsoo masih muntah ketika Jongin menghampirinya di dapur.

"Chagiya, gwaenchanhayo?" Jongin segera memijat lembut tengkuk Kyungsoo

"G-gwaenchanha…" Kyungsoo membasuh mulutnya dengan air lalu segera menegakkan badannya untuk menghadap Jongin

"Jjinjjayo? Kau pucat chagi… Apa mau periksa ke dokter sekarang?" Jongin cemas

"Aniya… Jeongmal gwaenchanha… Kau juga harus ke kantor, Kai. Cepat makan sarapanmu!" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan segera mendorong Jongin untuk duduk dan menghabiskan sarapannya

"Keundae..."

"Gwaenchanha yeobo… Kkokkjong hajima…" Kyungsoo mulai bermanja pada Jongin

"Ne… Arasseo… Jika merasa kurang sehat, segera telepon aku. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter. Aratjji?"

"Aratjji, Jongin-nim." Kyungsoo terkekeh

Jongin ikut terkekeh. Ia menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya.

"Saranghae.."

"Naddo…" Kyungsoo membalas tatapan penuh cinta dari Jongin dengan cengiran khasnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya tak cuma pagi ini Kyungsoo merasa mual dan berujung dengan keluarnya isi perutnya secara cuma-cuma lewat acara (?) muntah. Kyungsoo tak bisa membiarkan hal ini karena Jongin akhirnya tahu bahwa ia muntah pagi ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter.

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, Kyungsoo mendapati rumahnya didatangi oleh orang tak dikenal, namun tak begitu asing baginya.

"Jwiseonghamnida… Nuguseyo?" Kyungsoo mendekati namja yang sedang berdiri kebingungan di depan rumahnya

"Ahh… Joneun Luhan-imnida… Apakah Jongin ada?" tanya namja yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo

"J-Jongin….?" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulatnya lebar-lebar

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Kini ia sedang mencerna perkataan namja—yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik—dihadapannya itu. Ia mengingat-ingat sesuatu tentang namja bernama Luhan dan apa hubungannya dengan suaminya, Jongin.

"Jwiseonghaeyo…?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang melamun

"A-ah..? Ne… Masuklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu dan menelpon Ka-, ani! Jongin maksudku…" ujar Kyungsoo.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah ingat bahwa Luhan adalah nama namja yang menulis surat untuk Jongin. Dan namja di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan foto yang ia lihat di kotak biru beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hanya saja, saat ini Luhan terlihat sedikit berbeda karena potongan rambutnya yang dibiarkan sedikit acak-acakan.

"Ani… Aku di luar saja, bolehkah?" tanya Luhan

"Arasseo… Dudukah dulu…" Kyungsoo menunjuk sepasang kursi santai di teras rumahnya.

Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu rumahnya yang terkunci. Ia membiarkan Luhan duduk di teras dan segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan Luhan minuman. Setelah selesai membuatkan Luhan minuman, Kyungsoo segera menelpon Jongin.

"Kai, ada seseorang bernama Luhan datang ke rumah untuk mencarimu. Bisakah kau pulang sekarang?" Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan perasaan aneh di hatinya ketika menyebutkan nama 'Luhan' di bibirnya

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin disusul dengan suara Tuut-Tuut-Tuut pertanda sambungan telepon diputus. Kyungsoo sedikit heran engan tingkah aneh Jongin yang memutus sambungan telepon darinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Biasanya Jongin akan mengatakan kata-kata yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo blushing terus-menerus sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka di telepon. Namun kali ini…? Entahlah, Kyungsoo tak ingin menebak apapun.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menyiapkan teh hangat yang baru saja ia buat beserta setoples cookies buatannya untuk dihidangkan pada Luhan. Namun saat akan menuju ke teras, Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Jongin telah sampai dan Luhan terlihat sedang menangis sambil memeluk Jongin. Jongin terlihat mengacuhkan Luhan dengan tak membalas pelukan Luhan yang terisak. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia tak boleh mengganggu Jongin dan Luhan. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi Jongin dan Luhan waktu agar dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Kyungsoo meninggalkan suguhannya untuk Luhan di atas meja ruang tamu, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya Luhan sangat senang karena Jongin akhirnya datang. Namun senyuman di wajahnya meluntur saat melihat bahwa Jongin memberinya tatapan mematikan yang menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Jongin dingin tanpa sudi menatap Luhan.

Dalam waktu 5 menit Jongin telah sampai di rumahnya setelah mendengar nama Luhan disebut oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kai… Ke—kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa salahku…?" Luhan memeluk Kai dan mulai terisak

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau kembali?" tak ada yang berubah dari nada bicara Jongin. Tetap dingin.

"Kai… Kau marah karena aku pergi tanpa pamit darimu?" Luhan mulai mengerti alasan 'dingin'nya jawaban Jongin

"Menurutmu?" tetap sama. Jongin tetap menjawab dingin, membiarkan kemejanya basah karena Luhan yang terus terisak sambil memeluknya, tanpa peduli apapun.

"Mianhae Kai… Hiks!" Luhan semakin terisak kencang

"Mianhae..? Kau pikir itu bisa membuatku berhenti membencimu setelah kau pergi tanpa kabar dariku selama 4 tahun? Siapa orang bodoh yang bisa memaafkan hal seperti ini? Aku bukan orang bodoh. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Luhan hyung." Pada awalnya Jongin membentak mLuhan, namun akhirnya ia memelankan nada bicaranya saat menyebut nama Luhan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kai… Jeongmal mianhae. Saat itu aku sangat bingung. Kau tahu? Aku menulis surat terakhirku untukmu dengan menangis. Namun aku berusaha menulis surat yang ceria untukmu. Aku tak ingin kamu terbebani apabila aku bercerita semuanya padamu. Baba meninggal dan mama kehilangan visa untuk tetap tinggal di Korea karena aku tinggal di Korea dengan visa kerja baba. Kami harus segera pulang ke China sedangkan seluruh harta kami terkuras karena ternyata baba memiliki hutang yang sangat banyak pada bank. Pulang ke China, kami tak punya apapun. Semuanya habis. Kami hidup terlunta-lunta. Aku merasa kosong dan hancur. Aku bahkan tak yakin kalau aku bisa kembali lagi ke Korea untuk bertemu denganmu. Tapi saat aku mengingat semua kenangan saat kita bersama, aku menjadi punya semangat lagi dan bertekad untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya agar bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku menabung sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya aku bisa sampai di sini sekarang, tapi kau…"

GREP! Jongin segera memeluk Luhan erat. Jongin menutup matanya, meresapi cerita Luhan barusan. Jongin mengelus punggung namja cantik yang pernah mengisi hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu dengan lembut. Ia tak mungkin lupa bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada namja yang awalnya hanya ia anggap sahabat. Luhan adalah cinta pertmanya. Luhan jugalah yang telah membuatnya menjadi seorang gay.

Awalnya ia sangat takut ditolak Luhan, namuan ternyata Luhan membalas perasaannya. Masa pacaran mereka sangatlah indah. Namun orang tua Jongin, Jongdae & Minseok, tak pernah menyetujui orientasi seksual Jongin yang menyimpang karena Jongin adalah anak tunggal dan diharuskan memiliki keturunan untuk meneruskan marga Kim serta seluruh harta warisannya. Jongin dan Luhan bersama-sama melawan kedua orangtua Jongin. Dan akhirnya Luhan pergi, membuat Jongin frustasi. Orangtua Jongin senang dan berusaha menjodohkan Jongin dengan seorang yeoja bernama Krystal agar Jongin normal lagi.

Dan Jongin menolak. Ia bersikeras untuk tetap menjadi gay. Ia terus menunggu dan menunggu kabar dari Luhan hingga ia pikir Luhan memang tak akan pernah kembali. Ia jadi begitu benci pada Luhan. Orangtua Jongin pun akhirnya mencari jalan keluar bagi Jongin, hingga kahirnya mereka menemukan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo, anak dari Kris Do—klien kerja mereka—adalah hermaphrodite atau namja yang bisa hamil dan melahirkan. Jongin pun jatuh cinta pada foto Kyungsoo saat pertama kali melihat foto itu. Jongin malah minta pada orangtuanya agar ia diijinkan untuk mengenal Kyungsoo lebih jauh dengan menjadi asisten pribadi Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghentikan semua kenangan masa lalunya. Tanpa sadar, ia ikut menangis bersama Luhan. Seketika hatinya sangat ingin kembali pada Luhan. Ia lupa pada Kyungsoo. Lupa kalau ia juga cinta pada namja mungil yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya.

"Mianhae hyung… Mian…" Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SKIP A MONTH LATER

Kyungsoo berbaring resah di atas tempat tidurnya. Sudah jam 12 malam, namun ia tak bisa tidur. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur dengan suasana hujan di luar sana? Tak ada Jongin yang harusnya menemaninya saat ini. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin sering tidak pulang ke rumah. Dan Kyungsoo tahu kalau saat ini Jongin sedang bersama dengan Luhan. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Kyungsoo tidak rela apabila suaminya lebih memilih bersama dengan namja lain ketimbang dirinya. Namun Kyungsoo tahu diri. Ia tahu kalau Luhan adalah orang yang berharga untuk Jongin, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah.

Tiba-tiba… JDUAAR! Suara petir menggelegar keras. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Ia jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tak ada siapapun di rumahnya saat ini. Dan JDUUAR! Suara petir terdenger kembali. Dan PET! Seluruh lampu di rumahnya mati seketika. Kyungsoo langsung menangis dan berteriak.

"HIKS-HIKS! KAI! Eodiya… Hiks.." Kyungsoo menangis kencang

Tak ada Jongin. Kyungsoo menangis sedih. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu mencoba untuk tidur. Namun lagi-lagi suara petir menyambar. Kyungsoo menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hiks-hiks… Kai… Aku membutuhkanmu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[LUHAN'S HOTEL ROOM]

"Hahaha.. Gumanhae, Kai! Geli..." Luhan tertawa lepas

"Kau yang salah hyung! Kau yang sejak tadi mengerjaiku… Rasakan ini!" Jongin semakin menggelitiki Luhan

"YA! Guman!" Luhan menghentikan tawanya perlahan, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin yang masih mencoba untuk menggelitikinya

Luhan berjalan menuju jendela kamar hotelnya yang belum ia tutup gordennya. Pemandangan kota Seoul yang sedang diguyur hujan menarik perhatiannya.

"Kai, lihat! Sepertinya di luar hujan sangat deras sampai ada petir." Luhan menunjuk petir yang terlihat sedang aktif beraktifitas. Terlihat ada sambaran listrik disana.

"Hujan…? Petir…?" Jongin terdiam sejenak

Seketika ia teringat akan Kyungsoo yang sangat takut pada petir. Jongin juga ingat bahwa tak ada siapapun di rumahnya selain Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia segera mengambil jas dan tasnya buru-buru.

"Mian hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang." Jongin buru-buru meninggalkan Luhan

"KAI! Eodiga?" seru Luhan, namun tak ada sahutan pertanda Jongin telah pergi.

Luhan menghela napasnya pelan.

"Kau aneh, Kai…" Luhan menutup gorden kamar hotelnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[KAISOO'S HOUSE]

Jongin berjalan cepat setengah berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Ia heran karena rumahnya begitu gelap. Ia mencoba menyalakan lampu, namun tak ada yang menyala.

"Mati lampu?" gumamnya pelan

Jongin segera berlari ke kamarnya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Dan ia sangat terkejut karena mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo. Jongin segera mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Chagiya…?" Jongin bertanya khawatir

"KAI!"

Kyungsoo segera memeluk Jongin sangat erat. Sangat terlihat bahwa ia ketakutan saat ini. Dan lampu akhirnya menyala. Kyungsoo masih terus terisak sambil memeluk Jongin. Jongin tak tahu, Kyungsoo bukan hanya menangis karena takut, melainkan karena ia cemburu. Ia sedih karena Jongin bersama dengan Luhan.

"Mianhae, chagiya… Ayo kutemani tidur, ne?" Jongin menghapus airmata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya, lalu berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya diam. Sesekali ia sesenggukan karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia memeluk Jongin posesif, seakan tak mau lagi Jongin pergi menemui Luhan atau siapapun yang akan membuatnya cemburu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun tertidur pulas. Namun tidak dengan Jongin.

Saat ini Jongin tidak tidur, melainkan terus mengelus rambut milik Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo terlihat lebih gemuk saat ini. Dan perutnya juga terlihat lebih buncit. Jongin heran sekaligus merasa bersalah karena akhir-akhir ini ia tak memperhatikan istri mungilnya itu.

Hujan telah reda. Jongin merasa haus. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo secara hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Kyungsoo. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Saat sedang minum, matanya tertuju pada sebuah kotak susu bubuk yang telah terbuka di atas meja.

"Eh..? Susu hamil?" Jongin hampir memuncratkan air yang sedang ia minum saat ini

Jongin menelan paksa air minum di mulutunya, lalu mengambil kotak susu itu dan membaca labelnya dengdan seksama.

"Susu untuk ibu hamil pada trimester pertama?" Jongin bergumam sendiri

Tiba-tiba JDUAARR! Suara petir menyambar lagi. Belum sempat ia mencerna apa yang baru saja ia baca, petir menyambar dengan tidak elitnya. Jongin bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo di kamar, tak peduli bahwa ia melempar kotak susu yang tadi ia pegang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks… Kai… Eodiya… Kenapa pergi lagi? Kenapa pergi pada Luhan lagi?" Kyungsoo menekuk lututnya dan menangis di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia terbangun karena Jongin sudah tidak berada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo terisak. Hatinya sakit. Ia sungguh tak mau membagi Kai-nya untuk Luhan. Ia ingin egois. Ia sedih karena ia mengira Jongin menemui Luhan lagi dan meninggalkannya sendirian setelah hujan reda. Tiba-tiba petir kembali menyambar.

"Hiks… Kai.. Kenapa lebih memilih Luhan daripada aku? Hiks-hiks… Aegya, mianhae… Eomma jahat karena tidak bisa merelakan appamu bersama dengan orang lain… Mianhae…" Kyungsoo kembali terisak kencang

Kyungsoo perlahan mengelus perutnya yang memang cukup buncit, memberikan belaian kasih dan sapaan hangat pada kehidupan baru di dalam sana dengan berurai airmata.

"Ch—chagiya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…!

ARRGGHHHHHHH! APA INI?!

Kenapa jadi full angst gini?

Jeongmal mianhae kalau FF ini makin melenceng dari ide awal dan alur cerita sesungguhnya.

*deep deep bow*

Mianhae karena author telah menistakan Luhan di chapter ini.

Author kasihan sama Luhan, karena Cuma dia member EXO yang belum muncul di FF ini, sedangkan yang lain udah semua. Jadilah ini FF malah melenceng gak jelas kayak gini. Mana Genre humornya nggak kerasa sama sekali di chapter ini, yang ada malah angst.

Mian juga karena terlalu lama nunggu chapter ini.

Satu minggu kemarin ini aku sibuk banget karena harus jualan, ngurus check list, transport dari Jogja-Samarinda yang makan waktu 'cukup' lama, nyiapin natal dengan beres-beres rumah & bikin kue, sampai ngelayanin tamu-tamu yang dating ke rumah. Ini aja aku nyuri waktu pas nggak ada tamu dan orang-orang rumah udah pada tidur, baru aku bisa ngelanjutin FF ini.

Dan hasilnya, aku ngasih bonus NC dan udah ngetik FF ini sebanyak 4.400 kata. Mian kalau masih kurang panjang dan ceritanya mulai ngebosenin. Aku janji next bakal lebih cepat & lebih banyak. :DD

Makasih kalau masih ada yang mau baca & review FF ini meskipun FF ini ngecewain.

_**BIG-BIG THANKS TO : sehunsky, Kyung-In, Odult Maniac, Guest (2x), Arrahyeri2, syafasalsabila67, Jenny, kaisoo13, sycarp, Sweet Sins Lover, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, ajib4ff, siscaMinstalove, Sagaku Emi, dokimkyungsoojongin, kharisma shima, exindira, Aswshn, ahrahenry897, BlackXX, Insooie baby, opikyung0113, Anisaa, fykaisoo, Aku suka ff, 12Wolf, The Flame Park, miszshanty05, Lean Fujoshi hunhan shipper, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, IkaIkaHun11, Yuu si fujoshi, leedongsun3, yamanaka aya, Krisho yeongweonhi, UNTAKUTUBUTARA4, wflyr, kaysaiko, Kim Eun Seob, , Thousand Spring, jongsoo, KaiSa, nakamura11, doaliens, okachha, yixingcom, Han Yeon Chan, uwiechan92, Michelle Kim, cheinnfairy, Park Ri Rin, Pansy Huang, KaiSa, Erenades, 1603, LeeYeon, SimbaRella, Niiraa, nobidokaita, Exotan Ell, Crayson, byunpopof, lulu, dididin, jameela, Kim Hyunshi, yoo araa, exokaixy, thepaendeo.**_

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW FOR THIS FF!

Semuanya bikin aku semangat. Mian kalau aku ngecewain kalian dengan update telat dll.

NEOMUNA SARANGHAE! :D

Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa...

XOXO


	9. A Promise?

Title : Sweet Sugar Honey!

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (26 tahun)

Kim Jongin [Kai] (25 tahun)

Etc.

Genre : Family & Humor

Rating : M

Summary : Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah namun orangtuanya memaksa. Bahkan orangtuanya sudah menyiapkan seorang asisten untuk mempersiapkannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Apakah Kyungsoo akan luluh dan menuruti keinginan orangtuanya? KAISOO FIC! YAOI! MPREG! BL! OOC, ABAL! FF GAGAL.

Disclaimer : KAI & D.O BELONG TO GOD, SMENT, THEIR FAMILY AND EACH OTHER. :)

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, PLOT PASARAN, YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! MPREG! JUDUL NGGAK NYAMBUNG SAMA CERITA… FF INI CUMA HIBURAN SEMATA! OOC PARAH!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

HERE WE GO!

[CHAPTER 9]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks… Kai… Eodiya… Kenapa pergi lagi? Kenapa pergi pada Luhan lagi?" Kyungsoo menekuk lututnya dan menangis di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia terbangun karena Jongin sudah tidak berada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo terisak. Hatinya sakit. Ia sungguh tak mau membagi Kai-nya untuk Luhan. Ia ingin egois. Ia sedih karena ia mengira Jongin menemui Luhan lagi dan meninggalkannya sendirian setelah hujan reda. Tiba-tiba petir kembali menyambar.

"Hiks… Kai.. Kenapa lebih memilih Luhan daripada aku? Hiks-hiks… Aegya, mianhae… Kau pasti sangat ingin dimanja appa, ne? Mianhae…" Kyungsoo kembali terisak kencang

Kyungsoo perlahan mengelus perutnya yang memang cukup buncitnya, membeli belaian kasih dan sapaan hangat pada kehidupan baru di dalam sana dengan berurai airmata.

"Ch—chagiya…" Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar

Hati Jongin begitu perih melihat istrinya menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Hatinya semakin sakit saat Kyungsoo menyebut namanya, dan juga mengajak janin dalam perutnya berbicara sambil mengelus perutnya. Jongin merasa ia ingin mati saja sekarang. Ia gagal menjadi suami yang baik untuk Kyungso. Ia gagal.

"Chagiya!" Jongin berlari memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih tak menyadari kehadirannya

"K-Kai..?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatao Jongin yang sedang memeluknya

"Mian… Mianhaeyo…" Jongin menangis sejadi-jadinya

"…" Kyungsoo masih menangis, meskipun saat ini ia membalas pelukan Jongin

"Aku gagal… Mianhae chagiya… Aku tak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu… Aku pantas mati, chagi… Jeongmal mianhae…" Jongin mulai berhenti menangis

"Ania! Kalau Kai mati, aku dan aegya dengan siapa?" Kyungsoo makin terisak

"Ka—Kau hamil, chagiya…? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Jongin sudah berhenti menangis dan kini mengecupi wajah Kyungsoo berkali-kali serta menghapus airmata yang masih keluar dari mata bulat Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih diam. Kyungsoo tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin pun mengerti. Ia langsung menggendong Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dan terus mengecup dahi Kyungsoo serta mengelus kepala istrinya yang masih sesenggukan. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti menangis.

"Waeyo chagi? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku takut Kai sedang sibuk dengan Luhan… Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu Kai setelah aku pulang dari periksa ke dokter, tapi Luhan datang dan Kai selalu bersama Luhan. Aku tidak mau mengganggu Kai dan Luhan." Jawab Kyungsoo polos

Dan Jongin merasa kini ia sedang ditampar dengan sangat keras. Kemana ia selama ini? Istrinya sedang hamil muda, namun ia malah pergi bersama dengan namja lain. Seharusnya ia menemani Kyungsoo di masa-masa sulit seperti ini. Bukannya menemani Kyungsoo, ia malah menambah beban pikiran Kyungsoo karena jarang pulang. Jongin merasa dirinya tak berguna. Ia benar-benar beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai istrinya, karena Kyungsoo adalah namja yang sangat sabar. Meskipun tertekan, Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyusahkan dan orang lain. Dan jadilah kini Jongin semakin merasa kalau dirinya adalah namja terbrengsek di dunia.

"Mianhae, chagiya… Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi… Yaksheok!" Jongin tak henti-hentinya mengecupi wajah Kyungsoo yang masih basah karena air mata.

"Jinjjayo, Kai?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

"Ne… Chagiya… Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan uri aegya?" tangan Jongin kini berali mengelus lembut perut Kyungsoo yang sedikit membuncit

"Geuraeyo… Kenapa tidak boleh, Kai? Kai adalah appanya…" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

Jongin tersenyum. Sesungguhnya hati Jongin mendadak panas karena kini ia baru benar-benar sadar bahwa Kyungsoo adalah namja berhati malaikat. Kyungsoo adalah namja yang sangat lembut, polos dan juga pemaaf. Jongin menghujat dirinya dalam hati. Ia benar-benar bodoh karena telah menelantarkan namja seperti Kyungsoo yang begitu baik.

Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya ke perut Kyungsoo, mengelusnya pelan, lalu mulai mengajak aegyanya berbicara.

"Annyeong, aegya… Ini appa… Mianhae, ne? Appa baru bisa mengajakmu berbicara sekarang. A-appa... Hiks!" Jongin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya

Kyungsoo segera memeluk Jongin dan mengelus punggung suaminya agar Jongin lebih tenang. Namun Kyungsoo juga ikut menangis.

"Kai… Lebih baik kita tidur saja, ne? Besok saja mengobrol dengan aegyanya… Aegya, appa dan eomma tidur dulu, ne? Kau juga tidur yaa… Jaljayo aegya… Saranghae.." Kyungsoo pamit pada aegyanya yang masih ada dalam perut

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengikuti kata-kata istrinya untuk segera tidur. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan iba. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan dalam tidur pun, Jongin masih terisak. Sepertinya Jongin begitu merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo merasa khawatir pada Jongin dan pada akhirnya, keduanya pun terlelap bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

[KITCHEN]

Kyungsoo sedang asyik menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Jongin. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan sudah dipastikan bahwa Jongin libur. Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan dengan begitu bersemangat. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Jongin telah bangun dan berada di dapur sejak tadi. Ia baru sadar akan kehadiran Jongin ketika Jongin menyodorkan segelas susu coklat padanya.

"Chagiya, minumlah… Ini spesial untuk istriku yang sedang hamil…" Jongin memberi senyuman terbaiknya—menurutnya sih.

"Eh? Kai sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo malah terdiam, tidak mengambil susu di tangan Jongin

"Geurae! Aku juga sudah mandi lho! Ppalli… Minum, ne?" lagi-lagi Jongin mempromosikan susu kehamilan yang ia buat untuk Kyungsoo

"Ta—tapi Kai… Aku sudah meminumnya satu jam yang lalu…" Kyungsoo mendorong susu itu—tanda menolak.

"Mwo? Ahh… Wae? Kenapa aku terlambat membuatkannya? Ck!" Jongin merutuki dirinya yang lagi-lagi tak bisa melakukan kejutan kecil untuk istrinya

"Gwaenchanha… Dibuang saja, Kai… Kalau diminumnya nanti-nanti akan tidak enak…" ujar Kyungsoo yang mulai menyibukan diri dengan bahan-bahan masakannya

"Sayang sekali kalau dibuang, chagiya… Aku minum sendiri saja kalau begitu…"Jongin langsung menenggaknya cepat

"YA! Kai! Itu susu untuk ibu hamil… Kenapa kau minum?" Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya

"Gwaenchanhayo chagiya… Rasanya lumayan enak… Hehehe…" Jongin tersenyum idiot sambil menghapuskan jejak-jejak (?) susu di sekitar bibir tebalnya

"Aigoo… Jangan-jangan nanti Kai juga hamil…" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya

"Andwaeyo, chagiya… Itu tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padaku… Ah! Matda! Aku ingin memberi ucapan selamat pagi pada uri aegya… Achimhaehaseyo, aegya… Appa wasseo… Bagaimana semalam..? Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Ne? Nyenyak sekali? Aigoo… Mwo? Kau bilang kau cinta pada eomma? Kenapa appa tidak? Ne? Appa nakal? Ara-ara, appa memang nakal… Mian… Jadi anak yang kuat dan hebat untuk appa dan eomma, ne? Saranghae…"

Sambil berlutut di depan Kyungsoo, Jongin memberi kecupan pada perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Jongin yang pura-pura mendengar sesuatu dari dalam sana. Ekspresi Jongin membuat Kyungsoo geli.

"Naddo saranghae…" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepala Jongin yang masih menempel (?) di perutnya

"Chagiya… Ngomong-ngomong aegya kita sudah berapa bulan di dalam sini?" tanya Jongin sambil mendongakan kepalanya

"3 bulan, Kai… Wae?" Kyungsoo tidak berhenti mengusap lembut kepala Jongin di depan perutnya

"Ne? 3 Bulan? Kenapa perutmu sebesar ini, chagi? Kau seperti hamil 5 bulan… Apa aegya kita gemuk sekali?" Kini Jongin mengecup perut Kyungsoo berkali-kali

"Mungkin begitu… Mollayo, Kai… Tapi nafsu makanku memang bertambah 3 kali lipat dari biasanya… Hehehe…" Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Aigoo… Hmm, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke dokter, lalu setelah itu pulang ke rumah lamamu? Eotthae?" tanya Jongin

"Jeongmal? Kau mau menemaniku, Kai? Gomawo!" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat karena terlalu senang

Jongin tersenyum. Dalam hatinya, mulai saat ini ia berjanji akan membahagiakan Kyungsoo melebihi apapun di dunia ini, apalagi saat ini Kyungsoo sedang mengandung. Jadilah Jongin akan sangat memanjakan Kyungsoo dan calon bayinya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Jongin berbunyi nyaring. Jongin merogoh sakunya, lalu menatap layar smartphonenya. Jongin langsung terpaku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

'_**LUHAN HYUNG IS CALLING'**_

"Chagiya, mianhae. Aku mengantkat telepon sebentar ne..?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo perlahan

"…" Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia tahu bahwa yang menelepon Jongin adalah Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ON THE PHONE]

"Kai… Temani aku ke taman biasanya, ne? Aku rindu dengan suasana taman tempat kita biasa berkencan dulu." Suara Luhan terdengar sangat bersemangat

"Mian hyung, hari ini aku tidak bisa… Mian…" jawab Jongin dingin

"Waeyo, Kai? Kau marah padaku ya? Mian-mian…! Bbuing-bbuing…?" Luhan mulai menggoda Jongin dengan suara aegyonya

"Aniya, hyung. Aku memang tidak bisa. Aku akan meminta asistenku untuk menemanimu. Annyeong." Jongin segera memutus sambungan telepon dari Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

[Luhan's Side]

"Aniya, hyung. Aku memang tidak bisa. Aku akan meminta asistenku untuk menemanimu. Annyeong."

"YA! KAI! Wae geuraeyo?" seru Luhan bingung

"Tuutt—tuutt" Luhan mendesah frustasi

"CK! Ada apa lagi dengannya? Kenapa Kai jadi semakin aneh?" Luhan mendudukan dirinya di atas queen size bed di kamar hotelnya dengan hati dongkol karena Jongin tidak mengiyakan ajakannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[KAISOO'S HOUSE]

"Wae geurae, Kai? Kau diajak pergi oelh Luhan? Kenapa menolaknya? Aku bisa ke dokter sendiri kok… Kkokjonghajima.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Jongin

"Aniya! Pokoknya aku akan menemanimu ke dokter, aratjji?" Jongin bersikeras

"Arasseo…" Kyungsoo mengangguk

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo senang karena akhirnya Jongin lebih memilih untuk menemaninya daripada Luhan. Sementara itu, Jongin terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu di smartphonenya.

_**To : Sehun**_

_**Hun-ah, tolong datanglah ke hotel Two Moons. Carilah orang bernama Luhan di kamar 365 lantai 12. Temanilah dia. Ikut saja kemanapun dia membawamu. Kamsahamnida.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[HOSPITAL]

Saat ini Kyungsoo berbaring di dalam kamar periksa. Kaus yang ia kenakan disingkap sebatas dada oleh sang dokter. Si dokter mengoleskan gel ke perut buncit Kyungsoo dan mulai menggerakan alat USG di atas perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum geli ketika merasakan sensasi dingin dan geli di perutnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh…" gumam dokter itu

"Ne? Wae geurae, uisa-nim?" Jongin bertanya cemas

"Sepertinya ada dua detak jantung di sini." Kata dokter itu pelan

"Ne? A—apa anak saya cacat?" Jongin semakin was-was— karena ia berpikir anaknya berjantung dua.

"Aniya…" si dokter tersenyum, lalu menggerakan alat USG yang ia pegang ke seluruh permukaan perut Kyungsoo

"Jadi kenapa jantungnya dua, uisa-nim?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Dua jantung itu maksudnya anak anda kembar. Igeo! Ini wajah yang satu, lalu ini yang satunya.. Sepertinya kembar identik. Ah, chukahamnida…" ujar si dokter dengan wajah sumringah

Jongin yang sejak tadi menggenggam erat jari Kyungsoo menatap istrinya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Kyungie chagi…" kini Jongin berkaca-kaca. Ia begitu terharu setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anak kembar.

"Yeobo… Kita akan punya dua aegya…" Kyungsoo juga tak kalah berkaca-kaca

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman Jongin di tangannya. Ia begitu bahagia saat ini. Sang dokter memberi Kyungsoo tisu untuk menghapus gel yang ada di perutnya dan pemeriksaan pun selesai. Kyungsoo dan Jongin meminta hasil USG berupa foto dari si dokter. Mereka pulang dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[LUHAN'S HOTEL ROOM]

Luhan sedang melamun dengan wajah merengut. Bibir tipisnya ia kerucutkan—membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Namun bukan imutnya Luhan yang akan kita bahas disini, namun penyebab badmoodnya seorang namja cantik bernama Xi Luhan.

Apalagi kalau bukan karena Jongin? Namja yang 'masih' ia cintai hingga saat ini. Luhan bingung dengan tingkah aneh Jongin. Kemarin malam, namja dengan 'bronze skin' (?) itu meninggalkannya tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan saat ia menghubunginya tadi pagi untuk meminta Jongin menemaninya jalan-jalan hari ini, namja itu menolak dengan nada datar—mirip sekali seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah 4 tahun berpisah. Luhan khawatir kalau Jongin tidak akan menepati janjinya. Ya. Janji.

Tiba-tiba kamar hotelnya di ketuk dari luar. Luhan terlonjak kaget dan segera menuju pintu. Luhan mengintip sedikit, namun yang ia lihat adalah namja tak dikenal dengan rambut perak. Luhan mulai takut. Takut bahwa namja yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu adalah namja yang ingin bermaksud jahat padanya. Namun Luhan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." namja berambut perak itu tersenyum ramah pada Luhan sambil membungkukan badannya tanda hormat

"A-annyeong. Nuguseyo?" tanya Luhan sedikit takut, atau malah gugup?

"Sehun-imnida. Apa anda Luhan?" tanya Sehun sopan

"N-ne… Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" Luhan mulai berani menatap Sehun—meski tatapannya masih menyiratkan ketakutan

"Tuan muda Jongin menyuruh saya untuk menemani anda. Err, boleh saya masuk?" tanya Sehun yang kini mulai pegal karena berdiri terlalu lama

"Jadi kau asisten yang Kai katakana itu?" Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"Ne…" Sehun tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[DO FAMILY'S HOUSE]

"Eomma, appa, oppa, eonnie! Kyungsoo-wasseo!" Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring ketika mobilnya memasuki pekarangan rumah orangtuanya

"Chagiya!" Kris berseru senang

Kris segera menggendong cucu pertamanya—Chanhyun, lalu berlari mendekati Kyungsoo ayng kini telah turun dari mobil. Kyungsoo memeluk erat appa dan juga keponakannya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Appa, bogeoshipda!" seru Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Kris erat

"Naddo…"

Tak lama datanglah Tao, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan akhirnya seluruh keluarga Do berpelukan erat—minus Jongin yang masih memarkuir mobil.

"Aigoo, dongsaeng kecilku… Bagaimana pernikahamu dengan Jongin? Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Chanyeol mencubit pipi tembam adiknya dengan gemas

"Jongin sangat baik, oppa… Aku bahagia…"

"Ah, bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? Semua baik-baik saja, ne? Aigoo, kenapa perutmu besar sekali Kyung? Bukannya usia kandungan kita sama?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini mengelus perut Kyungsoo

"Semuanya baik, hyung… Kami baru saja pulang dari periksa ke dokter." Kini Jongin mendekati kerumunan keluarga Do yang masih sibuk menyalurkan rasa rindu

"Lalu kenapa perutmu ini tak sebesar kandungan 3 bulan pada umumnya?" kini Tao yang penasaran

"Eomma tahu? Ternyata aku dan Kai akan punya anak kembar… Eomma… Neomu haengbokhae!" Kyungsoo kini memeluk Tao erat

"Jinjja?" Kris tak percaya

"Ne siabeoji…" ujar Jongin dnegan percaya diri

"Jadi aku akan segera punya 4 cucu…? Ahahahaha!" Kris tertawa keras

"Appa! Appa! Ndong!" Chanhyun merengek untuk turun dari gendongan Kris dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menggendongnya

"Omo, Chanhyunie sudah besar, ne? Jadi sekarang Chanhyun sudah pintar berjalan?" Kyungsoo menatap keponakannya yang usianya sudah 1 tahun lebih itu.

"Ne, dia bahkan sudah bisa bernyanyi. Dia sangat senang bernyannyi 3 beruang." Ujar Baekhyun bangga

"Apa Chanhyun mau menyanyi untuk ahjumma dan ahjussi?" tanya Chanyeol pada Chanhyun yang sedang ia gendong

"Ne!" Chanhyun mengangguk mantap

Chanyeol menurunkan Chanhyun. Chanhyun berdiri dengan tenang, lalu mulai menyanyi sambil menari lagu 3 beruang favoritnya. Semua orang dewasa di sana tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Chanhyun. Chanhyun begitu ceria dan itulah yang membuat atmosfer di rumah keluarga Do menjadi lebih hidup.

Dalam hati, Kris begitu bahagia dan bersyukur karena di usianya yang kini menginjak kepala 5 (?) kini ia telah memiliki segalanya. Harta, istri yang begitu mencintainya, anak-anak yang sudah dewasa bahkan sudah ada memberinya cucu. Kris tersenyum bahagia dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[CITY PARK]

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan beriringan di taman kota. Setelah dibujuk Sehun, akhirnya Luhan mau juga ditemani oleh namja tinggi berambut perak itu. Sehun membelikan bubble tea untuk dirinya dan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah… Bagaimana kalu kita duduk di sana?" Luhan menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di tengah taman

"Ne." Sehun mengangguk paham. Merekapun duduk di bangku yang tadi ditunjuk Luhan

"Usiamu berapa?" tanya Luhan

"25 tahun." Jawab Sehun singkat

"Kau sudah jadi asistennya sejak kapan?"

"Sejak saya kecil." Sehun tersenyum

"Kenapa kau mau disuruh-suruh oleh Kai dan jadi asistennya?" tanya Luhan sambil meminum bubble tea yang dibelikan oleh Sehun

"Karena saya berhutang budi pada keluarganya. Tuan besar Jongdae sangat baik pada keluarga saya. Bahkan saya sekolah saya dibiayai oleh beliau." Kata Sehun formal

"Bisakah kau pakai kosa kata biasa saja? Telingaku gatal mendengarmu berbicara dengan formal seperti itu. Panggil aku Luhan hyung saja, dan aku akan memanggilmu Sehun." Ujar Luhan sambil tertawa

"Alge—maksudku arasseo hyung… Hehe.." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"Hmm… Sampai saat ini kau masih setia pada keluarganya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu dirimu ya? Kai tidak mengatakan apapun tentangmu padaku." Luhan menatap Sehun lekat

"Tapi tuan muda Jongin pernah menceritakan tentang hyung padaku. Namun baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan Luhan hyung…" jawab Sehun santai

"Jeongmal? Apa yang dia ceritakan padamu?" Luhan tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Sehun

"Tuan muda Jongin hanya bercerita kalau ia telah menjadi gay dan berpacaran dengan Luhan hyung."

"Jinjjayo? Hanya itu ya? Apa dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal lainnya padamu tentangku?" Luhan semakin ingin tahu. Sehun menggeleng

"Hanya ikut hyung." jawabnya

"Hh… Apa menurutmu, Kai masih mencintaiku? Aku tahu kalau aku salah karena aku datang di saat ia sudah terlanjur melupakanku. Apa dia akan tetap menepati janjinya padaku, Sehun-ah? Atau dia akan membuangku begitu saja? Aku pantas dibuang karena aku memang tak berguna." kini pandangan Luhan meredup. Tak ada bias keceriaan terlihat di wajahnya yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

"Aniya, hyung. Setiap orang punya 'tugas' masing-masing dalam hidupnya. Jadi pasti semua orang terlahir untuk berguna. Ehm, kalau boleh tahu, janji apa ya, hyung?" tanya Sehun hati-hati

"Kai berjanji padaku kalau ia akan menikahiku ketika usianya 25 tahun." Luhan menatap tanah dengan pandangan sendu

"Eh...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

MAAF PENDEK! Ini chapter pengantar ending!

Chapter depan tamat….!

Yang jelas bakal happy ending untuk semuanya kok… :D

Oiya pengumuman buat semua readers, siapapun itu. Kalau misalnya nggak suka sama genrenya, ya nggak usah baca. Kemarin ada reader yang malah ngata-ngatain author… Padahal author udah seneng ada review baru, ternyata isinya malah author dimaki-maki gak jelas. Kan FF ini emang genrenya gini…

Huwee…. Emang apa salahku? Kan readers lain pada suka… Gara-gara dia, aku jadi down. Untung ada review2 lain yang bikin aku nggak down lagi…

NEOMU GEOMAPTDA buat semua reviewers & readers. Aku puas sama review kalian. Review lagi ya… Review yang panjang sekalian, ne? Hehehe…

Aku sayang kalian semua… :D

LOVE YOU ALL..

SEE YOU AGAIN AT LAST CHAPTER!

SARANGHAEYO YEOREOBUN!


	10. Happy Ending

Title : Sweet Sugar Honey!

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (26 tahun)

Kim Jongin [Kai] (25 tahun)

Etc.

Genre : Family & Humor

Rating : M

Summary : Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah namun orangtuanya memaksa. Bahkan orangtuanya sudah menyiapkan seorang asisten untuk mempersiapkannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Apakah Kyungsoo akan luluh dan menuruti keinginan orangtuanya? KAISOO FIC! YAOI! MPREG! BL! OOC, ABAL! FF GAGAL.

Disclaimer : KAI & D.O BELONG TO GOD, SMENT, THEIR FAMILY AND EACH OTHER. :)

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, PLOT PASARAN, YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! MPREG! JUDUL NGGAK NYAMBUNG SAMA CERITA… FF INI CUMA HIBURAN SEMATA! OOC PARAH!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

HERE WE GO!

[CHAPTER 10]

.{

.

.

.

.

.

.

[CITY PARK]

"Hh… Apa menurutmu, Kai masih mencintaiku? Aku tahu kalau aku salah karena aku datang di saat ia sudah terlanjur melupakanku. Apa dia akan tetap menepati janjinya padaku, Sehun-ah? Atau dia akan membuangku begitu saja? Aku pantas dibuang karena aku memang tak berguna." kini pandangan Luhan meredup. Tak ada bias keceriaan terlihat di wajahnya yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

"Aniya, hyung. Setiap orang punya 'tugas' masing-masing dalam hidupnya. Jadi pasti semua orang terlahir untuk berguna. Ehm, kalau boleh tahu, janji apa ya, hyung?" tanya Sehun hati-hati

"Kai berjanji padaku kalau ia akan menikahiku ketika usianya 25 tahun." Luhan menatap tanah dengan pandangan sendu

"Eh...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[DO FAMILY'S HOUSE]

"Chagiya…" Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain dengan Chanhyun

"Ne?" Kyungsoo menggendong Chanhyun yang tadi ia ajak bermain

"Chagi, jangan mengggendong Chanhyun. Kau sedang hamil, jadi tidak boleh menggendong dan membawa sesuatu yang terlalu berat… Biar aku yang menggendongnya.." Jongin mengambil alih Chanhyun dari Kyungsoo

"Chanhyun tidak berat, Kai… Biar aku saja…" Kyungsoo menolak

"Tidak berat bagaimana? Lihat pipi dan badannya yang montok itu! Baekhyun hyung saja tidak menggendongnya karena dilarang Chanyeol hyung, aku juga akan melarangmu, chagiya…" Jongin tetap berusaha merebut (?) Chanhyun dari gendongan Kyungsoo

"Padahal aku ingin menggendong Chanhyun…" Kyungsoo tertunduk kecewa

"Jummaa…" Chanhyun seperti mengerti perasaan Kyungsoo

Chanhyun meronta di gendongan Jongin—meminta untuk turun. Setelah diturunkan Jongin, Chanhyun segera berlari pelan mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk kaki Kyungsoo.

"Eh..?" Kyungsoo tak menyangka bahwa Chanhyun yang masih bayi bisa memiliki perasaan yang begitu peka

"Dia sangat menyayangimu, chagi…" Jongin tersenyum melihat Chanhyun yang masih setia memeluk kaki Kyungsoo

"Chanhyunie…!" pekik Kyungsoo senang

Kyungsoo berjongkok di hadapan Chanhyun, lalu memeluk Chanhyun dan menciumi kepalanya.

"Chanhyunie sayang dengan ahjumma…?" Kyungsoo menatap lembut mata bulat Chanhyun yang menurun dari appanya, Chanyeol

"…" Chanhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil membalas tatapan lembut Kyungsoo

"Ahjumma juga sayang dengan Chanhyun… Sebentar lagi Chanhyun akan punya banyak dongsaeng. Chanhyun harus menjaga semuanya, ne?"

Chanhyun tersenyum dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Chanhyun tentu saja tidak begitu paham dengan omongan Kyungsoo, ia mengira Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk memberi Kyungsoo popo. Chanhyun memang masih kecil, jadi banyak hal yang belum ia mengerti.

"Aigoo… Neomu kwiyeowo!" Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Chanhyun gemas, lalu memeluk keponakannya itu dengan erat

"Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanhyun…! Ayo makan dulu…" suara khas Baekhyun memanggil mereka untuk segera makan

"Ne eomma!" Chanhyun berlari meninggalkan KaiSoo

"Kkajja, chagiya…" Jongin memeluk pinggang mungil istrinya, lalu keduanya pun menuju ruang makan untuk makan bersama yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[CITY PARK]

"Eh..?" Sehun terkejut

"Waeyo, Hun-ah?" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung

"Hyung, neo molla?" kini ganti Sehun yang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun-ah?" dahi Luhan mengernyit—tanda tak mengerti

"Hyung tidak tahu kalau… Ehmm…" Sehun lagi-lagi menggaruk tengkuknya—tanda gugup

"Katakan yang jelas, Hun-ah…" Luhan mulai mencium gelagat aneh dari gerak-gerik Sehun

"Ka—kalau tuan muda Jongin sudah… Sudah menikah.." Sehun mencicit di kata-kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya

"Mworago? Ahh… Aku tahu kau bercanda, Sehun-ah… Tapi ini tidak lucu…" Luhan menyenggol tubuh Sehun pelan—mencoba menenangkan detal jantungnya yang berpacu 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya karena perkataan Sehun.

"Aku serius, hyung. Apa tuan muda Jongin tidak mengatakannya pada hyung?" kini Sehun balas menatap Luhan dengan tatapan heran

"Aniya. Jongin tidak berkata apapun padaku.." Luhan pura-pura tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata Sehun barusan dan menganggap tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi

"Hyung… Aku serius. Aku tidak bohong. Tapi terserah hyung saja, hyung mau percaya atau tidak…" kini Sehun menyedot (?) bubble teanya yang sudah sisa setengah dengan lahap (?)

"Geojitmal! I-ini semua bohong kan? Hun-ah, katakan padaku kalau ini semua hanya leluconmu.. Kau bohong kan? Ka-kau bohong…" Luhan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun brutal (?) dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Hyung… Apa kau benar-benar masih mencintai tuan muda Jongin? Sebaiknya hyung melupakannya… Tuan muda Jongin dan istrinya saling mencintai… Mereka sangat bahagia, hyung." Sehun memegang kedua tangan Luhan

"…" Luhan menatap sendu pohon di seberang jalan setapak di depan bangku yang ia duduki bersama Sehun (?)

Luhan menangis dalam diam. Sehun merasa sangat bersalah karena telah memberitahukan suatu berita yang membuat namja cantik di sampingnya itu menangis. Luhan terus terisak. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan—mencoba menenangkan Luhan. GREP! Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun.

"Hiks-hiks…" tangis Luhan semakin kencang, sedangkan Sehun terus mengelus Luhan yang masih saja menangis.

"Menangislah jika hyung ingin menangis…" Sehun mencoba menenangkan tangis Luhan

"Huweee…. Sehun-ah!" tangis Luhan semakin nyaring

"Sudah hyung, uljimayo… Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain supaya hyung tidak sedih lagi…"tawar Sehun, namun PLAK!

"Aw! Hyung, kenapa aku dipukul?" Sehun mengaduh kesakitan setelah Luhan mendaratkan tangan mulusnya di pundak Sehun dengan keras

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak sedih dan menangis jika semuanya seperti ini? Kau tahu? Aku kembali ke Korea hanya demi Kai dan Kai memperlakukanku seperti ini! Mamaku baru saja meninggal. Aku baru mengetahuinya seminggu yang lalu dan aku mencoba tegar demi Kai. Tapi apa? Kai bahkan membuangku begitu saja… Hiks-hiks… Aku mau pulang ke China! Huweee!" tangis Luhan semakin kencang

"Hyung…"

Sehun sebenarnya sangat kasihan pada Luhan, namun pandangan mata para pengunjung taman yang menatapnya tajam membuat Sehun menjadi risih. Sepertinya mereka mengira bahwa HunHan adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar dan si 'uke' sedang meraung-raung heboh pada 'seme'nya. Sehun meminta maaf pada pengunjung yang menatapnya seolah berkata 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan-pada-kekasihmu' lalu mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang masih saja menjerit-jerit karena mengatai Sehun pembohong.

"Kau jahat Sehun-ah! Hiks-hiks!" Luhan masih saja menangis. SROOT! Luhan dengan elitnya (?) mengeluarkan ingus berharganya di jaket varsity berwarna biru putih yang digunakan Sehun, membuat Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya karena kaget.

"HYUNG! JAKETKU!" Sehun sesak napas melihat jaket kesayangannya ternoda oleh 'benda berharga' Luhan

"Kau jahat, Hun-ah! Rasakan itu!" Luhan berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalakan Sehun

"YA HYUNG! EODIGA?" seru Sehun

Luhan tak menoleh dan terus saja meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun rasanya ingin sekali menonjok wajah namja cantik bin ajaib itu. Namun ia masih punya hati dan hanya mampu berdecak kesal karena kelakuan Luhan.

"Kupikir dia menyenangkan, ternyata menyebalkan!" Sehun mencoba mengejar Luhan yang sudah semakin jauh meninggalkannya

"YA! HYUNG!" Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari itu dihabiskan oleh Luhan untuk bermain bersama Sehun di taman bermain. Mereka menaiki bianglala, komedi putar dan mencoba beragam permainan lain yang ada di sana. Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia dan—mungkin sudah lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa namja yang ia cintai—Kai, telah menikah. Sehun hanya menemani kemana namja cantik itu membawanya. Ia membiarkan Luhan menikmati permainannya agar namja itu melupakan kesedihannya.

"Hun-ah… Aku lelah sekali… Ayo pulang!" seru Luhan dengan nada yang masih bersemangat meskipun tadi katanya ia lelah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[LUHAN'S HOTEL ROOM]

"Hyung… Aku pulang dulu, ne? Kapan-kapan aku akan datang ke sini untuk menemanimu lagi… Annyeong.." pamit Sehun setelah mengantarkan Luhan ke hotel

"Mwo? Jangan pulang dulu, Sehun-ah. Masuklah dan minum sebentar saja, ne? Ayolah… Bbuing-bbuing…?" Luhan menyerang Sehun dengan aegyonya yang sangat manis, membuat Sehun tak kuasa untuk menolak ajakan namja cantik di hadapannya ini

"Ehhmm, baiklah hyung… Tapi sebentar saja, kan?" akhirnya Sehun mengiyakan ajakan Luhan

"Yeiy! Kkajja!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya

Luhan segera menanggalkan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal hotel. Ia mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di bagian ruang hotelnya yang seperti ruang tamu. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sejenak untuk mencuci kaki dan wajahnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam menunggu Luhan.

Tak lama Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hun-ah, kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Luhan

"Memangnya kau punya apa di sini, hyung?" Sehun tak yakin dengan tawaran Luhan

"Kau mau menghinaku, ya? Tentu saja aku punya banyak minuman! Ahh… Bagaimana kalau soju? Kau mau?" Luhan muncul di hadapan Sehun dengan membawa sebotol soju di tangannya

"Kau yakin, hyung?"

"Geuraeyo! Ayo minum…" Luhan meletakkan 2 gelas di atas meja, lalu menuangkan soju yang ia pegang ke tiap gelas.

Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dan bersulang dengan Luhan, lalu meminumnya. Luhan begitu excited setelah meminum gelas pertamanya.

"Aku rindu sekali pada soju. Kau tahu, Hun-ah? Ini pertama kalinya aku meminum soju setelah aku sampai di Korea setelah 4 tahun kembali ke China." Luhan bercerita dengan sambil tertawa

"Aku juga sudah lama tidak minum Soju, hyung…" jawab Sehun sambil menenggak soju itu lagi

Mereka terdiam, masuk ke dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil meminum soju yang ada di tangan mereka. Luhan seperti merenungkan apa yang ia alami hari ini. Baginya, hari ini terasa berat karena kini ia mengetahui bahwa Jongin telah menikah dengan orang lain dan akan mustahil menepati janjinya karena tadi Sehun bilang kalau Jongin dan istrinya saling mencintai.

Tanpa terasa, airmata membasahi pipi Luhan. Namun ia terus meminum sojunya tanpa peduli dengan airmatanya yang terus jatuh.

"Sehun-ah…" Luhan menangis, namun tanpa isakan, sehingga masih bisa mengajak Sehun berbicara

"Ne hyung? Uljimayo.." Sehun tidak ingin melihat Luhan menangis seperti ini

"Aku akan segera kembali ke China…" ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan mata merahnya—sembap karena terlalu banyak menangis

"Waeyo, hyung? Sayang sekali… Padahal aku berencana mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi.."bisik Sehun sambil mendesah kecewa

"Mworago?" Luhan membulatkan mata indahnya

"Aniya, hyung… Tak ada apa-apa, hyung… Hehe.." Sehun tersenyum pura-pura

"Hhhh… Aku tidak mau terus tinggal di sini. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah bersama Kai di sini. Aku berniat untuk melupakannya dan memulai hidup baruku di China." Luhan menatap kosong ke arah jendela

"Geurae, hyung. Kalau keputusanmu sudah bulat, lakukanlah. Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh pasti semuanya akan berjalan lancar." Sehun tersenyum

"Ahh… Geuraeyo… Bagaimana kalau kita tambah lagi sojunya..? Rasanya hangat sekali…" Luhan menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum cerah

"Ne? Andwae hyung… Nanti kita mabuk…" Sehun memperingatkan

"Gwaenchanhayo… Percaya padaku?" Luhan beranjak dan segera mengambil lagi beberapa botol soju yang ia miliki lalu meletakkan di atas meja

"Mwo? Sebanyak ini?" Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya

"Ne… Sekalian menghabiskan semuanya karena aku akan segera pulang ke China." Jawab Luhan enteng

Sehun hanya diam dan menuruti kata-kata Luhan. Ia meminum soju yang diberikan Luhan, namun baru 1 setengah botol, perutnya sudah terasa penuh dan kepalanya sudah pusing, namun Sehun mencoba bertahan dan berhenti minum. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang masih saja meminum soju—entah sudah botol ke berapa.

"Hyung, geumanhae…! Jangan minum lagi… Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum." Sehun merebut botol yang dipegang Luhan

"Hik! Aku masih mau.. Hik! Berikan padaku!" Luhan sudah mulai mabuk

"Andwae, hyung! Kau sudah mabuk…" Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur king size bed di kamar hotel itu.

Luhan meronta lemas, karena kesadarannya sudah mulai terganti dengan cegukan-cegukan tanda mabuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai… Hiks… Aku mencintaimu…! Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu? Kau jahat!" Luhan kini malah menangis dan memukuli tubuh Sehun pelan

"Uljima, hyung…"

"Hiks! Miweodo saranghanikka! Nappeun neom, Kai!" Luhan masih menangis

Kini posisi Sehun berada di pinggiran tempat tidur dengan Luhan masih memeluknya dan sesekali sesenggukan sambil memukulinya. Lama-lama Luhan mulai tenang, namun baru saja Sehun bergerak untuk melepaskan pelukan posesif Luhan, Luhan malah menarik kerah jaketnya, lalu melumat bibirnya.

"Mmpphh…" lenguh Sehun pelan

Sehun mabuk oleh lumatan Luhan dan tanpa ragu ia membalas lumatan bibir Luhan sehingga kini mereka saling melumat.

Entah sejak kapan, kini sudah tak ada sehelai pakaian pun di tubuh mereka dengan posisi Sehun dan Luhan masih saling bertindihan sambil berperang bibir. Ciuman Sehun lama-kelamaan turun ke leher Luhan, membuat si empunya leher mendesah tertahan.

Tak usah dilanjutkan, ne? Readers pasti sudah tahu selanjutnya. #authordimutilasi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#NEXT DAY**

[KAISOO'S HOUSE]

Jongin tak henti-hentinya menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah terlelap dengan wajah bak malaikat—begitu polos. Sesekali dikecupnya pipi tembam milik Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan—menurut Jongin. Tak biasanya Jongin bangun lebih dulu dari Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, pagi ini Jongin terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Saat masih asyik memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur, tiba-tiba handphone Jongin bergetar. Jongin meraih handphonenya yang ia letakkan di meja nakas tepat di sampingnya dengan buru-buru. Ternyata pesan dari Jongdae.

From : Abeoji

Jongin, my son! Abeoji dan eomeonim akan segera kembali ke Korea. Kami akan membantu Kyungsoo merawat si kembar. Mungkin bulan depan. Salam untuk Kyungsoo. Abeoji dan eomeonim menyayangi kalian.

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan membalas pesan dari abeojinya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terbangun. Kyungsoo menggeliat sebentar sambil menatap bingung Jongin dengan mata ngantuknya. Kyungsoo bingung kenapa suaminya bangun lebih pagi darinya.

"Kai..?"

"Yes, baby?" Jongin meletakkan smartphonenya sembarangan, lalu menatap Kyungsoo lekat

"Kau sudah bangun? Sepagi ini? Ini masih setengah enam, Kai.." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya, membuat Jongin gemas

"Memangnya kenapa, chagiya? Aku hanya ingin memandangi malaikat yang sedang tidur.." jawab Jongin seadanya

"Mwo? Cheonsa? Eodie Kai? Aku juga mau lihat.." Kyungsoo memelas

"Haha… Disini malaikatnya… Sekarang malaikatnya sudah bangun dan oh! Malaikatnya juga sedang hamil…" Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas

"Eh…? Kai! Mana ada malaikat hamil! Uuhh…" wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena digoda Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Jangan cemberut, chagiya… Ini mash pagi…Tidak ada malaikat yang cemberut pagi-pagi, lho. Ah! Tadi abeoji mengirimiku pesan kalau mereka akan datang ke sini bulan depan hari lagi. Mereka bilang ingin membantumu merawat si kembar."

"Jinjja? Neomu haengbokhaeyo…" Kyungsoo begitu bahagia

"Ayo sarapan, chagiya… Aku akan membuatkanmu roti selai dan susu."

"Keundae.."

"Jangan membantah."

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke ruang makan, lalu mendudukannya di salah satu kursi di sekitar meja makan. Kyungsoo tertawa sepanjang Jongin menggendongnya.

"Kai hari ini berangkat kerja kan?" tanga Kyungsoo  
"Ne… Waeyo chagi? Aku sudah merekrut 2 orang sekretaris supaya bisa membantu pekerjaanku. Jadi, hari ini aku akan pulang jam 12 sampai seterusnya…" Jongin tersenyum lebar

"Jinjja… Whoaa…!" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan saking senangnya

Jongin tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoonya.

"Saranghae…" bisik Jongin

Jongin pun mulai sibuk dengan roti serta selai dan juga susu ibu hamil milik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#SKIP 2 WEEKS LATER**

TING-TONG! TING-TONG!

Baru saja Kyungsoo selesai mencicipi sayur untuk menu makan siangnya bersama Jongin yang berkata akan pulang jam 12, bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Kyungsoo meletakkan sendok sayur yang sedang ia pegang, lalu mengelap tangannya di apron yang ia gunakan, lalu menggantungkan apron itu di gantungan yang ada di dapur. Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu depan dan segera membukakan pintu.

"Luhan-ssi?" Kyungsoo terpaku melihat siapa yang datang

"Annyeong… Kau masih ingat denganku ya? Tapi aku belum tahu namamu…" Luhan tersenyum manis

"K-Kyungsoo-imnida…" jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit gugup

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Luhan

"Ne! Masuklah…" Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya agar Luhan dapat masuk ke rumahnya

"Kamsahamnida…"

Luhan segera duduk santai di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto pernikahan yang sangat besar terpampang di salah satu sisi dinding di ruangan itu. Terlihat Jongin sedang tersenyum bahagia bersama seorang yeoja di sampingnya.

"Manis…" gumam Luhan sambil memandangi potret yeoja di samping Jongin

"Mianhae menunggu lama. Aku hanya punya ini." Kyungsoo menyusuhkan segelas the hangat dan biscuit buatannya pada Luhan

"Gwaenchanha… Neomu geomaptda…" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

"…" Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, meskipun dalam hati ia was-was karena tak ingin Luhan merebut Jonginnya. Ya. Jonginnya.

"Istri Kai cantik sekali.." Luhan masih menatap foto yang sejak tadi ia pandangi

"Itu aku." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan

"Ne? Itu kau? Jadi kau istrinya?" tanya Luhan dengan mata melebar

"Ne.."

"Kupikir Kai berubah straight. Ternyata…" Luhan tertawa sambil mengelus tengkuknya karena malu

"Jadi…?" Kyungsoo berusaha menanyakan maksud kedatangan Luhan ke rumahnya

"Jadi…? Ah! Jadi maksudku kesini sebenarnya hanya untuk berkenalan denganmu. Ahh… Aku membawakanmu hadiah… Bukalah.." Luhan menunjukan bungkusan besar yang ia bawa

"Igeo…? Sweater pink?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan bingung

"Ne… Itu sweater khusus wanita.. Tapi kulihat badanmu mungil, jadi tenang saja. Itu all-size dan pasti akan muat denganmu." Luhan sangat bersemangat mempromosikan hadiahnya pada Kyungsoo

"Kamsahamnida…" ujar Kyungsoo

"Eh..? Perutmu… Kau hamil?" Luhan menatap perut Kyungsoo yang cukup buncit dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Ne…" jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu

"Jadi namja hamil itu ada ya? Kai sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu…" Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus perut buncit Kyungsoo

"Luhan-ssi, apa tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aniya… Aku hanya ingin menitip pesan padamu kalau aku sudah tahu semuanya dan aku akan segera pulang ke China. Aku tidak jadi menagih janjinya padaku karena aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Baik-baiklah dengan Kai, ne? Kalau Kai menyakitimu, kau harus melaporkannya padaku, aratjji?" Luhan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo

"Gomawo…" Kyungsoo mulai dapat tersenyum tulus pada Luhan

"Ah, kurasa aku harus segera pergi… Annyeong…" Luhan beranjak untuk segera meninggalkan rumah KaiSoo

"Hati-hati ya…" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan

"Ne..!" Luhan balas melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chagiya… Naega wasseo!" Jongin langsung masuk ke dapur, menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang

"Kai, ayo makan…" Kyungsoo segera duduk di kursi dan menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk bersamanya

"Ne..!" Jongin segera mencuci tangannya dan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menyiapkan piring beserta alat makan lengkap untuk Jongin. Tak lupa, Kyungsoo mengambilkan nasi untuk Jongin beserta lauk pauk yang banyak untuk suaminya itu, karena Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin sangat suka makan. Dan hari ini, secara khusus Kyungsoo membuatkan ayam goreng kesukaan Jongin.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Kyungsoo senang, lalu mulai melahap makanannya

"Omo! Mashigetjyo!" seru Jongin girang setelah menggigit ayam gorengnya

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia melihat sang suami makan dengan sangat lahap.

"Kau cantik sekali, chagi… Sweater baru?" tanya Jongin—menatap sweater pink yang dikenakan istrinya sambil mencomot ayam gorengnya

"Tadi Luhan kesini dan memberiku ini…" jawab Kyungsoo polos—tak lepas dari senyumannya

Dan perkataan Kyungsoo bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi Jongin.

"Luhan kesini?" Jongin meletakkan ayamnya perlahan—memberi Kyungsoo tatapan yang benar-benar terkejut

"Ne… Tadi dia titip pesan untukmu… Katanya dia sudah tahu semuanya, dia akan segera pulang ke China. Oiya, dia juga bilang dia tidak jadi menagih janjimu karena tidak mungkin. Aku bingung apa maksud pesannya…" Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya pelan sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya

"Jinjja?"

"Ne!" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat

"Chagi, aku harus pergi menemui Luhan hyung sebentar. Bolehkah?" Jongin meminta ijin pada istrinya

"Pergilah, Kai… Tapi habiskan dulu makananmu, ne? Titip salam untuk Luhan…"

"Arasseo chagiya… Gomawo…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[LUHAN'S HOTEL ROOM]

"Luhan hyung!" Jongin masih mengatur napasnya karena habis berlari

"Kai..?" Luhan terkejut melihat kedatangan Jongin

"Sehun..? Kau juga ada di sini?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang digandeng mesra oleh Luhan

"Ne, tuan muda. Saya hanya membantu Luhan hyung membereskan barang-barangnya." Sehun membungkukan badannya pada Jongin

"Bisakah aku berbicara berdua denganmu, hyung?" Jongin menatap Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi pesawatmu jam 5 sore, hyung?" tanya Jongin

Saat ini Jongin & Luhan sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang tunggu hotel, tak jauh dari mereka, ada Sehun yang setia menunggu.

"Ne…" Luhan tertunduk sendu—sesungguhnya Luhan tak ingin bertemu dengan Jongin lagi, namun takdir mengharuskannya untuk tetap bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah hyung. Mianhae karena aku tidak bisa menep—…"

"Gwaenchanha… Sehun sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, itu saja. Kalau kau bahagia dengan Kyungsoo, aku akan ikut bahagia. Dan jangan menyakitinya seperti kau menyakitiku. Aku tahu kalian saling mencintai. Kalau kau menyakitinya, kau akan tamat di tanganku, Kim Jongin!" Luhan pura-pura mengancam Jongin

"Gomaptda, hyung." Jongin memeluk Luhan sekilas "Terima kasih karena aku boleh memilikimu sebagai cinta pertamaku, hyung. Darimu aku belajar kesetiaan dan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Ah, sudah jam 2 hyung. Sepertinya kau harus segera berangkat ke Incheon agar tidak ketinggalan pesawat." Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Ne. Sehun akan mengantarku. Salam untuk Kyungsoo, ne? Dan… Oh! Selamat karena kau akan segera jadi appa." Luhan tersenyum dengan sangat tulus pada Jongin

"Neomu gomawo, hyung. Kyungsoo juga menitip salam untukmu." Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang kini telah menghampiri Sehun.

"Annyeong." Luhan tersenyum pada Jongin sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin bersama-sama dengan Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[INCHEON AIRPORT]

"Di sini saja, Hun-ah…" Luhan meminta kopernya yang sedari tadi di bawa Sehun ketika ia akan segera masuk ke dalam tempat check in

"Hyung…" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh harap

"Ne…? Aku harus check-in, Hun-ah…" Luhan baru akan menggeret kopernya ketika Sehun memeluknya posesif

"Hyung… Kuharap kau kembali ke Korea. Untukku. Aku akan menunggumu. Yakseokhae." Nada Sehun terkesan datar, namun kata-kata yang ia gunakan sukses membuat Luhan berkaca-kaca

"Sehun-ah…" Luhan masih terpaku dalam pelukan Sehun

"_**Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat hyung. Hajiman… Saranghae…"**_ Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, tak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang menatap aneh ke arah mereka

"…Mi—mianhae…" Luhan segera menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sehun.

Namja cantik itu berjalan cepat—meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan hancur. Luhan memasang kacamata hitamnya untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"_**Mianhae, Hun-ah… Tapi aku berjanji akan kembali untukmu… Naddo saranghae…" **_Luhan berbisik pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[KAISOO'S HOUSE]

"Kai…! Buka baju!" Seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

Jongin tentu saja sangat terkejut. Baru saja ia menutup pintu sehabis pulang dari menemui Luhan, Kyungsoo sudah meneriakinya dengan ganas (?), bahkan tak segan-segan menyuruhnya membuka baju.

"Wae gaeuraeyo, chagiya?" Jongin menghampiri istrinya yang kini menatapnya ganas (?)

"Ani. Cepat buka bajuu Kaaaiii…." Kyungsoo merengek sambil mencoba menarik t-shirt abu-abu polos Jongin ke atas, mencoba melepaskannya

"Tapi kenapa chagi?"

"Ppalli, Kai!" kini malah Kyungsoo yang membuka sweater pink beserta t-shirtnya—memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos pada Jongin

"Chagi…" kini Jongin menganga.

Meski perut Kyungsoo sedikit buncit, Kyungsoo tetap terlihat menggairahkan di mata Jongin. Lihat saja dua benda mungil nan menggemaskan di dadanya yang sudah mulai membengkak dan semakin berwarna gelap. Kyungsoo baru saja akan membuka celananya saat Jongin menahan tangannya.

"Jangan disini, chagi… Di kamar saja, ne?" ajak Jongin

"Ne!" Kyungsoo yang tadi bertampang ganas (?) kini mengangguk kegirangan

KaiSoo masuk ke dalam kamar dan dengan tak sabar Jongin membuka seluruh pakaiannya, menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah 'polos' di atas tempat tidur. Jongin begitu bersemangat karena ia rindu pada kehangatan 'jepitan' dari istrinya itu.

"Ayo Kai…" Kyungsoo sudah memanggilinya

Jongin langsung melompat ke bed dan langsung masuk ke dalam selimut tebal yang digunakan Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Jongin langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo ganas hingga Kyungsoo kehabisan napas dan meronta-ronta untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Hah… Hah… Kai…!" Kyungsoo mencubit Jongin keras

"Aww..! Kenapa dicubit, chagi?" Jongin mengelus pelan lengannya yang dicubit Kyungsoo

"Siapa yang menyuruh Kai menciumku?" Kyungsoo membalik badannya membelakangi Jongin

"Lho? Chagiya, bukankah kita sudah biasa?" Jongin membalikkan badan mungil Kyungsoo

"Aniya.. Hiks… Kan aegya hanya ingin appa dan eommanya tidur bersama… Aegya mau appa dan eommanya tidur seperti mereka dengan tidak pakai baju… Tapi Kai malah membuatku sesak napas.. Hiks! Nappeun Kai!" Kyungsoo kini malah menangis

Jongin benar-benar sweatdrop saat ini. Penyakit manja dan cengeng Kyungsoo kambuh lagi. Padahal selama mereka menikah, Kyungsoo sudah jarang sekali bermanja-manja seperti ini padanya, apalagi sampai menangis.

"Mianhae, chagi… Aegyadeul mianhae, ne? Appa tidak bermaksud menyakiti eomma… Kkajja, ayo segera tidur." Jongin menghapus airmata Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat

Akhirnya merekapun tertidur, meskipun sekarang baru jam 7 malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#SKIP 2 MONTHS LATER**

[DEPT. STORE]

Hari ini dua keluarga besar Do dan Kim berjalan-jalan bersama untuk membeli baju bayi bagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Semuanya terlihat sangat antusias, begitu pula si Kecil Chanhyun yang sebentar lagi akan dijuluki si Besar Chanhyun karena akan segera memiliki 3 adik sekaligus.

"Eomma, baju itu lucu sekali…" Kyungsoo menunjuk satu stel baju anak perempuan yang dipajang di etalase toko di dalam dept. store tersebut

"Ne. Kkajja…" Tao langsung melenggang bersama Kyungsoo menuju toko itu

Yang lain hanya mengikuti Tao dan Kyungsoo. Minseok sendiri sedang asyik bermesraan dengan Jongdae. Jangan ditanya kenapa, karena Jongdae memang selalu suka menggombali Minseok, apalagi mungkin saat ini Jongdae sedang terkena syndrome bernama puber kedua yang sedang nge-tren. Untung saja yang ia gombali adalah istrinya sendiri. Kalau istri orang, bisa gawat!

"Yeobo, ini pasti bagus untuk cucu kita.." Tao mengangkat sebuah baju bayi berwarna pink cerah kepada Kris

"Tapi aku suka yang ini, chagi.." Kris mengangkat baju bayi berwarna biru donker dengan motif polkadot putih

"Itu terlalu namja, yeobo… Yang ini saja!" Tao ngotot

"Aniya, chagi… Yang kau pegang juga terlalu yeoja. Yang ini saja." Kris bersikeras

"Andwae! Yang ini saja, yeobo… Bbuing-bbuing..?" Tao malah memberi aegyo pada Kris—namun tidak mempan

"No! Yang ini saja…" Kris tetap keukeuh

"YA!" Tao mulai kesal

"Aku akan segera membayarnya." Kris mulai berjalan ke kasir

"Baiklah, aku juga!" Tao tidak mau kalah

"Eomma, appa kenapa bertengkar..? Hiks-hiks!" tanpa diduga, Kyungsoo hampir menitikkan airmatanya melihat pertengkaran kecil KrisTao.

"Omo! Aniya, Kyungie…" Tao yang tadinya ingin membeli baju pilihannya tidak jadi ke kasir karena tak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita beli dua baju itu dan yang ini supaya pas untuk 3 bayi di dalam perut Baekkie & Kyungie." kini Chanyeol sebagai anak tertua mencoba menengahi pertangkaran bodoh orangtuanya

"Beli yang ini juga ne? Ini lucu sekali." Jongin menunjukkan sepasang hoodie untuk bayi dengan bagian topinya bertelinga serigala

"Aku juga ingin membeli ini untuk semua bayi-bayi yang akan lahir." Minseok memegang 3 potong baju bayi berwarna krem polos

"Ini juga." Jongdae tak mau kalah. Ia meraih 3 pasang kaus kaki bayi dengan motif polkadot dengan beragam warna

"Yeollie… Aku mau beli ini untuk anak kita…" Baekhyun menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan sebuah topi dengan hiasan serigala chibi di atasnya

"Ne… Pilih saja sesukamu, chagi…"

"Appa! Saengie!" Chanhyun menunjuk sebuah boneka tupai kecil

"Eh? Ini untuk saengie?" Baekhyun meraih boneka itu

"Hm!" Chanhyun mengangguk lucu dan memeluk boneka tupai itu

"Arasseo, ayo segera masukkan ke dalam kantong belanja ini.." Chanyeol membukakan kantong belanja yang ia pegang

Sayangnya, Chanhyun menggeleng dan terus memeluk boneka tupai itu.

"Jadi sebenarnya boneka itu untuk saeng atau untuk Chanhyun?" tanya Baekhyun sambil geleng-geleng melihat tingkah menggemaskan anaknya itu

"Saengie!" seru Chanhyun

"Arasseo.." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai memilih barang-barang untuk calon anak dan keponakanannya kelak

Dan mereka semua pun melanjutkan 'pencarian' mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#SKIP 3 MONTHS LATER**

[HOSPITAL]

"Eomeonim… Aku ingin sekali masuk kesana…"

Jongin mondar-mandir frustasi di depan ruang operasi, membuat semua orang dewasa yang menunggu disana ikut frustasi

"Sudah, Jonnginnie… Eomeonim tahu perasaanmu kok… Ayo duduk di sini." Bujuk Minseok karena tak tahan atas tingkah Jongin

Seandainya Jongin hanya mondar-mandir sewajarnya di depan ruang operasi tempat Kyungsoo melahirkan, pasti tidak aka nada yang frustasi, tapi karena Jongin bertingkah menyebalkan seperti mencoba mengintip ruang operasi, lalu tiba-tiba berjongkok diam, eh setelah itu malah tiarap mengintip kolong pintu, lalu mondar-mandir lagi dan kadang melompat-lompat seperti hantu Indonesia yang sering dinamakan Pocong. Kelakuan Jongin sudah seperti orang kesetanan—kesetanan pocong. Oleh karena itu, untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan (?), Minseok mencoba untuk membujuk putera semata wayangnya itu agar segera duduk manis di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin yang berlebihan. Ia sudah pernah mengalami bagaimana frustasinya menjadi seorang appa untuk pertama kali saat Chanhyun lahir hampir 2 tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tengah hamil tua duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang tengah memangku Chanhyun.

Mengapa ia tidak sama-sama melahirkan dengan Kyungsoo? Tentu saja tidak. Meskipun usia kandungan mereka sama, Kyungsoo mengandung anak kembar. Kalau bayinya terlalu lama di perut, bisa jadi sebesar apa perut Kyungsoo? Omo… Jadi memang sudah saatnyalah Kyungsoo melahirkan. Bayinya sudah sangat sehat untuk keluar saat ini. Anak kedua Baekhyun masih harus menunggu satu bulan lagi untuk bisa dilahirkan di waktu yang tepat.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, samar-samar terdengar suara tangis bayi. Jongin menjerit kencang.

"EOMEONIM! ANAKKU LAHIR! ANAKKU!" Jongin berkaca-kaca sambil memeluk Minseok

"Eomma… Cuala (Suara) saeng!" Chanhyun juga ikut heboh dan langsung menarik-narik baju Baekhyun

"Ne, Chanhyunie… Adik kembar yang pertama sudah lahir. Sebentar lagi adik kembar yang satunya akan lahir juga." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengelus lembut kepala Chanhyun

"Eh…? Jinjja? Ihihihi…" Chanhyun langsung mengeluarkan tawa imutnya

"Akhirnya cucu pertamaku lahir!" Jongdae berseru girang

Selang 5 menit kemudian, sebuah tangisan kembali terdengar dari ruang operasi. Dan Jongin kembali berteriak. Akhirnya dua bayi kembar KaiSoo lahir. Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang operasi terbuka keluarlah dokter beserta beberapa tim medisnya. Terlihat 2 perawat yang sedang menggendong dua bayi yang masih merah.

"Kim Jongin-ssi, chukahamnida. Kedua anak anda sehat. Yang pertama namja dan yang kedua yeoja. Kyungsoo-ssi masih belum sadar karena efek bius, namun saat ini keadaannya stabil. Ah iya, yang dibungkus kain biru itu si sulung dan yang kuning itu si bungsu." Ujar si dokter pada Jongin

Kedua perawat yang menggndong dua bayi milik Kaisoo langsung mendekat pada Jongin yang sudah tak sabar ingin melihat dua malaikat kecilnya. Jongin dengan tamak (?) menggeondong keduanya tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Ia menggendong kedua bayinya dengan posesif.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya menyiapkan 2 nama yeoja, tapi aku sudah berjaga-jaga dengan menyiapkan sebuah nama namja. Hmm.. Yang sulung akan kuberi nama Jongsoo dan si bungsu akan kuberi nama Insoo. Eotthae, eomeonim? Nama mereka bagus ne?" Jongin kini duduk perlahan karena merasa cukup keberatan karena kedua bayinya cukuo gemuk untuk ukuran bayi kembar masing-masing beratnya 2,5 kg.

"Ne, Jonginnie… Biar eomeonim gendong Insoo…" Minseok mengambil alih Insoo dari gendongan Jongin

Seluruh keluarga Do dan Kim merasa sangat lega karena akhirnya si kembar telah lahir. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadar di bawa keluar dari kamar operasi dan dipindahkan ke ruang inapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan ketika samar-samar ia mendengar tangis bayi. Setelah sadar, Kyungsoo langsung memanggil Jongin yang sedang mencoba menenangkan bayi dengan kain biru yang ia gendong

"Kai…" ujar Kyungsoo lemah

"Chagi? Ireona?" Kai segera mendekati Kyungsoo

"Ini anak kita?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan keadaan lemas

"Ne. Ini Jongsoo, chagiya. Dan di dalam box itu ada adiknya, Insoo."

Jongin membaringkan Jongsoo di samping Kyungsoo yang masih tak mampu banyak bergerak. Ia juga segera mendorong box Insoo mendekat pada Kyungsoo agar Kyungg dapat melihatnya. Dengan sabar, Jongin meninggikan bed Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo bisa melihat Insoo dengan jelas.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana yang lainnya, jawabannya adalah yang lain sedang makan sarapan pagi. Jongin sendiri memakan jatah makanan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo masih belum mampu makan-makanan yang aneh-aneh sehabis operasi. Dan Chanhyun, karena ia masih kecil, Chanhyun tidak boleh terlalu lama berada di rumah sakit karena akan membahayakan daya tahan tubuhnya, sehingga ChanBaek membawanya pulang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Ia tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya ia akan memiliki anak kembar yang lucu seperti ini. Bahkan tak terkintas sedikitpun di benaknya dulu untuk menikah dengan namja. Namun inilah takdir. Takdir telah membawanya pada Jongin dan kehidupannya sebagai seorang istri.

Tiba-tiba pintu di ketuk. Masuklah Suho, Yixing dan juga seorang yeoja kecil yang digandeng Yixing. Suho dan Yixing tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, Kai, aku membawakan anakmu, astaga! Anakmu kembar ne? Aigoo… Aku dan Yixing tidak tahu. Kami hanya punya ini." Suho menyerahkan sebuah kado untuk Jongin

"Gomaptda, hyung. Eh? Ini Xingsu, ne? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Xingsu lagi selain saat anak itu baru lahir. Xingsu sudah besar ne? Bahkan sudah bisa berjalan." Jongin mengelus-elus kepala Xingsu lembut

Xingsu ternyata anak yang pemalu. Ia segera bersembunyi di belakang Yixing. Jongin mendekatinya, namun Xingsu tidak mau.

"Xingsu memang sangat pemalu. Dia juga kadang tidak mau denganku. Dia terlalu lengket dengan mamanya." Ujar Suho

"Xingsuie, ayo beri salam pada ahjussi dan ahjumma yang baru melahirkan, ne?" Yixing mencoba membujuk Xingsu

Yixing menggendong Xingsu dan mendekat pada Jongin. Akhirnya Xingsu mau menyalami Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia memberi Kyungsoo bonus popo di pipi. Semua tertawa karena tingkah Xingsu yang lucu, tapi malu-malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[YOSAN TRAIN STATION]

Sehun buru-buru turun dari mobil dan mencari Luhan. Dengan sangat mengejutkan, Luhan menghubunginya dan berkata bahwa ia telah berada di Incheon saat ini. Luhan meminta Sehun menjemputnya di stasiun Yongsan. Saat ini mata Sehun terus berputar mencari keberadaan Luhan.

"Sehunnie!" suara Luhan membuat Sehun segera tahu diaman namja cantik itu kini berada

"Hyung!" Sehun berlari mendekati Luhan

GREP! Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

"Hyung..? Wae gaeuraeseyo? Kau bertambah gemuk, hyung…" Sehun menatap tubuh Luhan yang memang terlihat gemuk

"Aniya. Aku tidak gemuk. Aku hanya hamil." Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman khasnya

"MWO?" Sehun membelalakan matanya terkejut

"Ne. Aku hamil anak kita, Hun-ah… Sekarang dia sudah 5 bulan di sini…" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan meletakkan telapak tangan Sehun di perutnya yang terlapis mantel serta jaket

"Hyung..? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Seharusnya aku yang menyusulmu, bukan kau yang ke sini, hyung! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian?" Kini Sehun memeluk Luhan erat—meluapkan rasa rindunya pada Luhan setelah 5 bulan tidak bertemu

"Aku hanya menepati janji. Janji kalau aku akan kembali ke Korea. Bertemu denganmu." Luhan juga balas memeluk Sehun erat

"Gomawo, hyung! Gomawo karena kau mau kembali ke Korea untukku. Saranghae…"

"Naddo saranghae."

Sehun menatap intens mata indah Luhan. Ia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, namun suara speaker stasiun yang tiba-tiba menyala membuat keduanya terkejut dan mengurungkan niat mereka untuk berciuman.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Ne hyung?"

"Cepat nikahi aku!"

"Eh..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SKIP 3 YEARS LATER

[KAISOO'S HOUSE]

"JONGSOO-YA, INSOO-YA! Jangan berlari! Aigoo…" Kyungsoo menghela napasnya—mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi dua 'malaikat'nya yang aktifnya luar biasa

Padahal saat ini ia baru saja memandikan keduanya, namun ketika akan memasangkan baju, Jongsoo berlari dan Insoo mengejarnya. Jadilah sekarang Kyungsoo mengejar mereka berdua. Apalagi ia kini sedang hamil tua (?). Baru berlari sebentar, ia merasa bayi dalam perutnya akan segera mbrojol (baca:lahir) di tempat.

Tak lama Jongin pulang.

"APPA!" teriak Jongsoo dan Insoo berbarengan

"Hey, malaikat appa! Kenapa kalian berlari sambil telanjang begini, heum? Dimana eomma?" tanya Jongin sambil menggendong keduanya

"Eomma habis kami ajak lari-lari, appa.." jawab Jongsoo

"Mwo? Aigoo… Eomma kalian sedang hamil, aegyadeul..! Kenapa diajak berlari? Turun dulu, ne? Appa ingin melihat keadaan eomma kalian dulu dan segera pakai baju sendiri, Aratjji?"

"Arasseo appa!" dua balita itu berlari ke kamar dan mulai sibuk memilih baju

Jongin sangat khawatir. Ia kadang tak percaya, kenapa kedua anak kembarnya itu terlalu aktif. Bahkan cenderung susah di atur. Mereka sangat suka mengerjai eommanya. Dan kali ini sudah keterlaluan—pikir Jongin.

"Chagiya…? OMO!" jantung Jongin hampir lepas saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini

"Yeobo… Apeunde…"

Kini wajah Kyungsoo sudah sangat pucat dan air ketuban menggenang di lantai tepat di bawah Kyungsoo duduk saat ini.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit!" Jongin hopeless

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END!**

AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA! #teriakpaketoa #digorok

Ya ampuunn… Maaf dengan ending yang kurang memuaskan ini…

Nothing to say except BIG BIG BIG BANG—eh, BIG THANKS! :D

MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ATAU CUMA NUMPANG BUANG KENTUT DAN MAMPIR DI FF INI.

JEONGMAL SARANGHAE! #capslockjebol

Aku udah berusaha masukin semua cast yang ada. Dan begini jadinya. Dan untuk endingnya, aku bener-bener minta maaf dengan ending aneh bin ajaib kayak gitu…

Neomu mianhae…

Dan setelah ini aku bakal hiatus cukup lama, mungkin 4 bulan…

Mau ujian soalnya…

Hehe…

I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL!

GIMME YOUR COMMENT ABOUT THIS ENDING, PLEASE?

THANKS!

#capslockjebol(lagi)


End file.
